Teach Me What You Know
by nellie12
Summary: Things don't always turn out the way we want them to. This is the case for Kurt Hummel, an old dreamer who ends up applying for a teaching position at the school he used to attend. His dreams have changed; and now he hopes to make a difference in the life of a student, something he never had. He didn't expect a student to change his, though. Teacher!Kurt, badboy!Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Teach Me What You Know**

_A/N: Hey everyone :) Welcome to the new story._

_This will be based on a prompt I received from a tumblr anon. He/She requested a teacher!Kurt fic with badboy!inexperienced!Blaine. I promised after I wrapped up Sweat it would be started, so here we go!_

_It starts off slow and there will be holes filled chapter after chapter. Enjoy :)_

**Warnings: Sebastian Smythe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"When the school district sent me your resume, I have to say I was thoroughly impressed Mr. Hummel."

Kurt stared at the toupee of the man interviewing him with great disdain. He didn't even try with the hairpiece; it was a couple shades darker from the actual hair the man did have left. Pushing his thoughts away and trying his best to ignore the piano tie the principal wore, Kurt gave a proud nod at the words of praise being showered over him.

"Thank you, Principal White."

"Usually they don't even try," the older man reached for his coffee mug that read '#1 Dad' and took a swig, one finger in the air as if to put Kurt on hold. Kurt nodded as he waited patiently, taking the time to observe the principal's office. It wasn't much different from the days he spent in McKinley when Figgins was in charge, but there were the slightest hints of subtleties that differentiated the two. More plaques decorated this room and a few more trophies were on display, but everything else seemed the same. It was a little nostalgia for the man who swore he'd never cross the threshold of McKinley High again. But yet, here he was, applying for a job.

When Kurt tuned back in, he heard the principal continuing with his earlier thought, "usually the board just hires whatever they can find. You know substitute teachers don't need much education, or many credentials," Kurt nodded as the man went on, "so they tend to accept whatever. But you young man, you should be applying to teach full-time permanent. I see where you placed on your Praxis exam, and you're fluent in French? This all seems too good to be true!" he exclaimed in what seemed to be disbelief. Kurt didn't get the big deal. "The last sub they sent to McKinley was some accountant that was just laid off and couldn't find a job elsewhere, not someone _actually _interested in being here. I have high hopes for you, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt smiled at the sweet compliment. "Thanks. I'm sure I would apply for a permanent position if I had the time and school's had the budget to pay another teacher. I'm working on my master's right now anyway and studying is definitely a priority."

Principal White began to scribble something down on Kurt's file as he nodded. "That's great. It's good to hear priorities play a role in your decision making. You'll be a fine educator when the time presents itself." He clasped the file shut as Kurt folded his hands in his lap. "Now you know the object of your assignment here," the heavyset gentleman continued, stroking his dark mustache, "Mrs. Frances is going on maternity leave for six weeks and you are going to stand in for her classes. She teaches World History and an AP European History course. Do you think you can handle that?"

Kurt smiled. "I can."

"Great," the principal smiled in return. "You'll start officially on Monday, but I'll let you meet up with her after school today and get into the flow of things."

"That sounds excellent," Kurt grabbed his briefcase and accepted the outstretched hand of Principal White, both men smiling at the exchange.

"Now—"

He was cut off by a young woman bursting into the room with a panicked expression on her face. Kurt turned to face her the moment she began speaking, his eyebrow lifted curiously.

"Principal White, I'm sorry to interrupt—"

"No, no, we were just finishing up here. What's wrong?"

"Coach Smith just sprained his ankle in gym. The ambulance is on the way now."

Kurt winced at the story remembering the time Finn did the same, leaving Kurt stuck 'babysitting' for a couple weeks. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Principal White sighed and brought a sweaty palm up to his forehead. His distress was rather evident and Kurt felt awkward standing there. All until the man looked up with a rather _interesting _smile. One that Kurt wasn't too positive how he felt about it.

"How'd you like to start today instead?" he asked hopefully.

"Filling in for gym?" Kurt questioned incredulously, playing at his tie with a grin shortly after. "Oh no, I'm not one for sports. I'll stick to the classroom."

"No," the principal cut in, "not gym. With Smith out, I need a fill in for detention..."

Kurt stared at the man's pleading face and frowned. There was no way he intended on spending an hour after school with a bunch of the next generations Puckermans, but saying no wouldn't look too great on his future employment status— if this whole substitute thing worked out that is.

"I thought I was supposed to meet up with Mrs. Frances?"

"That can wait until tomorrow," Principal White stood up now and led the way out of his office, "I assume you remember your way around the building?"

Kurt nodded, following closely behind him and entering the halls. Paramedics were rushing inside and some students were peeking their heads out into the hallway. "I do."

"So can I rely on you? The kids will be in the library at 3 sharp. If not, write them up and they'll earn themselves another week. What do you say, Mr. Hummel?

Kurt sighed, considering it. It was only an hour right? What was the worse that could happen?

"I'll do it."

….

Kurt spent the hours in between his interview and waiting for detention to start in his car, going over the curriculum of the history classes he'd be teaching. Luckily, he'd always done well in the subject, from simple classes in grade school, to the more intricate ones in college. And while being a teacher hadn't always been something Kurt aspired to be, he hoped that he could make the most of it. Maybe even make a difference to a kid who needed him.

After a glance at his watch, Kurt realized it was half past two. That would be just enough time to head to the Lima Bean for a coffee. Heaven only knows how much he'd need it after monitoring detention.

He quickly got caffeine and made his way back to McKinley, entering the building as students were leaving for the day. A few glanced at him in passing, others not really paying him any attention. Kurt shouldered his bag and worked his way past the crowd of rushing teens in attempt to make it to the second floor library in time.

Kurt took a deep breath in preparation, not sure what waited on the other side. He wasn't even sure why he agreed to this on his first day. He had the roughest time in high school with bullies, and there was more than likely going to be a bunch of bullies in detention right now.

Despite this, he pushed the wooden door open and walked inside.

...

The library was oddly quiet. There were students inside, a couple were actually reading and studying, others sat with their heads down. Kurt stepped further into the room and placed his styrofoam cup onto the librarian's desk before taking a seat.

The sound of his chair dragging across the floor made all eight students present look up at him. Kurt smiled softly and took a seat, pulling out the attendance list Principal White gave him to read names off. He decided to give an introduction because of the confused faces of the teenagers around him.

Clearing his throat, he spoke clearly, "Good Afternoon. My name is Mr. Hummel and I'll be filling in for detention today—"

"Are you new?" a girl asked, adjusting the wide frames on her nose. Kurt nodded.

"I guess you can say that. I'll be a substitute for a few history courses while Mrs. Frances is on maternity leave."

The students who were studying gave him a brief once over and nodded, turning back to what they were doing. The others who Kurt assumed were there for detention only stared at him. In the back of his mind, Kurt was curious as to how long it'd be before he was challenged. To be perfectly honest, he probably didn't come off as one of those intimidating types, like Coach Sylvester, who could keep students in check just by staring at them, let alone the psychotic rages she'd go on. Kurt was a little more easy going, and it seemed like these kids could smell it on him.

There was a girl with short, dark hair who pulled out a lighter and began to flick it. There was a boy in a letterman, most likely a football player (and wow, they somehow managed to make the letterman jacket less fashionable than it was in his days here at McKinley) with a low ceaser, more than likely thinking about just getting up and leaving if the sly smirk he was wearing was any indication of that, a kid with his feet up on the desk and shades on was staring as well—at least Kurt believed that was what was going on behind those dark ray bans. The rest of them were quiet as well, only watching for their 'substitutes' next move. Kurt remained calm, knowing that if he let these kids walk over him now, he'd stand no chance when he started his assignment on Monday.

"Alright," he looked down at the list, "I'm going to do attendance. When I call your name, please let me know if you're present."

"That's usually how attendance works." The smug jock stated, smirking at Kurt and then rolling his eyes, his head falling on folded arms on top of the library desk. Kurt looked at him for a while but ignored him, beginning the simple task he was trying to accomplish.

"Akron, K?"

"Present," the girl with the lighter said in a deep voice, watching him as she flicked it continually.

"Great," Kurt mumbled as he resumed, "Alexander, D?"

"Yeah," a teen wearing all black said nonchalantly, looking down at a few papers. Kurt nodded and continued.

"Anderson, B?"

It was quiet. Kurt looked around, waiting for someone to say here, but that didn't happen. He repeated the name in case they didn't hear him.

"Anderson, B?"

"He obviously isn't here, brightness." the jock drawled out, head still on his arms. The other students laughed, save the ones studying who looked up at the new teacher expectantly.

If Kurt was going to have any type of respect going forward, he needed to put his foot down now. That's just what he intended to do.

"I guess I'll put you down for an extra day of detention, since you don't get the concept of detention." Kurt's voice was loud and clear as the students watched the scene play out. "The whole idea is for you to come in here and keep your mouth shut. But don't worry, you can try again tomorrow. Practice makes perfect."

All the students were quiet, looking over to the letterman clad boy now. He had the slightest hint of anger written on his face, but tried his best to hide how angry he actually was by being told off by the obviously effeminate new sub. No straight guy had skin that smooth and manicured fingers, or spent that much time getting their hair to stand like that.

Totally gay.

"Good luck writing me up when you haven't even called my name yet." he responded, rolling his eyes out of boredom in the process.

Kurt smirked, accepting the challenge. "Oh? Well I'll just tell Principal White that there was a jock in detention with a horrible haircut and bad skin who couldn't keep quiet. He'll know who I was talking about."

A couple kids snorted, holding back their laughter, and the jock scowled at them, putting his head back down after saying 'whatever'.

Kurt continued with attendance, and after a few names were called, he was interrupted again by a knock on the door. Reminding the students to stay quiet, Kurt got up and walked over. So far things were going better than he expected, believe it or not.

When he opened the door, Kurt gave a friendly smile to the couple standing in front of him.

One had to be faculty. He was tall and built rather nicely, Kurt thought as he gave him a subtle once over. His brown hair was styled nicely, and he had a rather charming smile.

When he laid eyes on Kurt, his smile grew even wider, holding the arm of the teen with him tightly, while adjusting his tie with the other hand.

"Hello," he breathed out, green eyes sparkling. The student with him observed Kurt too, taking in the wonderfully fitted slacks and top Kurt wore with the fashionable skinny tie. He then switched focus to the teacher grabbing him by the arm and smirked.

"Hi," Kurt replied, looking at the two curiously, "umm, is he one of mine?"

Kurt had to clear his throat a few times because the man opposite him was simply staring with parted lips. He was cute, Kurt thought, maybe a couple years older. Brilliant smile, amazing eyes, nice height… not bad. Quite nice actually. Not that Kurt was looking for a relationship at work or anything. Those didn't work.

"Yeah, yes he is," he responded, shaking his head and letting the kid go. "His name is Jeff, and I caught him and his buddies— who I'm sure are supposed to be in here with him— leaving school grounds. I could only catch this one though," he looked at the blond teen next to him with an annoyed look, and Jeff only shrugged.

"Those assholes ran off and left me. Can I just come inside the library Mr…"

"Hummel," Kurt said with a smile, "Mr. Hummel."

The other teacher smiled and Jeff rolled his eyes. "Can I come in, Mr. Hummel? I can't watch Mr. Smythe being pathetic any longer."

Kurt smirked, stepping aside to let the boy in. "Please take out something to study and stay quiet."

Jeff rolled his eyes as he entered. "You're pushing it, Hummel."

Kurt watched him walk over to the seats and pull out his cell phone. He shook his head, stuffing a hand in his pocket as he turned back towards the door.

"So thanks for finding me another wonderful student to spend the next hour with, Mr. Smythe. I really didn't have enough."

"Call me Sebastian," the taller man reached out his hand and Kurt took it, admiring the firmness of his handshake, "I teach music and band. I haven't seen you around before though?"

Kurt looked down at their hands still laced together and pulled it away, trying his best not to color. "Well today was my interview. I'll be here while Mrs. Frances is on maternity leave, so six weeks or so."

"And White forced you into detention duty how exactly?"

They both smiled at one another.

"Oh," Kurt began, "Coach Smith sustained an injury so I said I'd help out. So far it hasn't been so bad. Just one knuckle head," he turned back to the jock before facing front again, "but nothing I can't handle."

"Good to hear," Sebastian said, and Kurt could swear this guy was staring at his lips as he spoke. Kurt looked away briefly and took a quick breath.

"Erm, well, let me get back to this. Thanks again."

Sebastian caught his eyes and smiled. "I'll see you around, Mr. Hummel."

"Kurt," he grinned back, waving goodbye at the retreating music instructor. Sebastian waved and eventually faced forward, swaggering down the hall.

He made his way to the librarian's desk again, ignoring the stares of that blonde kid—Jeff, he remembered, and returned to the list.

"Duval, N?"

"That's my stupid boyfriend," Jeff said, returning focus to the phone. "He and Blaine—Anderson, B— are supposed to be here, but they decided to run off and leave when Smythe showed up. Didn't warn me or anything."

He looked back to his phone and typed out a friendly message.

_**To Blaine & Nick: I fucking hate you guys.— Jeff**_

Kurt smiled at the story, shaking his head and marking absent on the names of the two who skipped. "That's too bad. I hope your boyfriend and other partner in crime don't mind detention on a Friday tomorrow?"

Jeff smirked and shrugged. "If they show up, that is. So what are you in for?"

Kurt smiled, ignoring him. "Morrison, R?"

The jock looked up. "Present."

Kurt nodded, putting a star next to his name. The letterman clad teen continued, "And why is it that he gets to run his mouth? Some sort of gay alliance you two have going?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at this Morrison kid and chose to ignore him, only marking him down for another day, while Jeff stood up from his seat and looked toward him. "Roger, do you really want to fuck with me today? Really?"

"You aren't shit without your two homo sidekicks so why don't you relax?"

Kurt stood up quickly and spoke with a loud voice. "Morrison, congratulations on an extra day, and Mr. Sterling, would you like to come in tomorrow as well?"

Jeff turned away from the jock with a smirk and shook his head. "No. I'll handle him tomorrow."

Kurt watched the blonde sit back down and pull out his cell phone as he gave warning to the students, some looking intently, others a little hopeful for a fight between the bad boy and the jock, others worried they wouldn't get their studying done because of all of the racket. "Now, I'm sure Coach Smith doesn't have to put up with any of this. I expect the same respect that other teachers at this school get, and I in turn will give you respect. It's that simple," he looked at Roger who was rolling his eyes away, "Otherwise, we can make things a lot harder than they need to be."

"Sorry, boss." Jeff said, finally looking up. "It won't happen again."

Kurt looked at him, and then the other students, and took a seat. He reached for his coffee and took a long drink, hoping that time would go by quickly and the rest of detention would be uneventful.

….

"You are _not_ getting any ass tonight," Blaine snatched the cigarette away from his friend as they snuck through the parking lot. Nick smiled, watching his friend take a drag.

"I bet I will. He can't stay mad at me for long."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

Both of their cell phones went off at the same time and they smiled, knowing it was from Jeff.

_**I fucking hate you guys.— Jeff**_

"Like I said, **no** ass." Blaine said with a grin. Nick snatched his cigarette back after reading the message and shoved his friend away.

They play fought all the way out the school yard and off the property, over to where Blaine parked his bike. Nick intended to wait on his boyfriend so he leant against the wall smoking.

"Where you off to now? Or should I say _who_?" Nick asked, staring at the message his boyfriend sent this time.

_**I think I'll cheat on you with the detention teacher. Smoking Hot. –Jeff**_

"Eww." Nick said, showing Blaine the message. He took the phone and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when is Coach Smith hot?"

"I don't know," Nick answered, shaking his head. He typed out a message in response.

_**Have fun with that huge, sweaty, log. Whatever floats your boat babe. –Nick**_

Blaine shook his head at the two of them. "I'm just going to stop by Timmy's place. He said his parents are away." Blaine lied, knowing that he'd be going straight home.

It was funny in a sad way that Blaine had kept up this façade as long as he had. In McKinley, he was known as this bad boy with the tattoos and cocky attitude that spelt S-E-X. He looked the part—leather jackets in the winter with the dark jeans, and in the warmer weather like now, tight t-shirt with his arms exposed, showing a sleeve of tattoos that ended at his wrist, khaki shorts maybe a little lower than where they should be on his hips, and stupidly expensive sneakers that no one in their right mind should purchase. He flirted with all the girls and they _loved _it, knowing they had no chance since he was out, but totally head over heels anyway, and he_pretended _to have fucked this guy, and that guy, mostly college students. Even his best friends had no idea of the truth.

Blaine Anderson had never been kissed.

He never touched a guy, or had been touched in the ways he'd dreamed. He'd never received a soft peck after a date, or gone on one to begin with. Blaine was a virgin in more areas than one.

But he pretended he was the most experienced guy around, and did a damn good job of it. And it wasn't just for the hell of it. He totally had his reasons.

Nick nodded at what his friend said, though he shook his head. "You need to settle down like me."

Blaine laughed, "Your boyfriend is threatening to cheat on you with our sweaty gym teacher. I'll pass." He grabbed for his helmet and continued to laugh, ignoring the scowl of his best friend.

"Another text," he said aloud, reading it so Blaine could hear, mimicking Jeff's voice. "_It's not Smith, stupid, it's a new sub. Mr. Hummel, who I plan to __**pummel**__ into the mattress, if you know what I mean."_

Blaine smiled after hearing the message, watching his buddy's brows furrow. "Yeah. I'd love to settle down like you, Nick. You must be so happy."

Nick flipped the finger and started walking away. "Go have fun fucking whoever. I'm totally about to go kick my boyfriend's ass."

Blaine smirked and hopped onto his Honda CBR, fastening his helmet and revving the engine. A few guys walked by, eyeing him closely, sending him a head nod. Blaine watched them go by and nodded a greeting in return before pulling off.

…..

Kurt woke up Monday morning with a smile. It would be his first full school day in front of a class. He felt confident and sure that it would go well.

He already had students who liked him. A few of the kids from the library were in the classes that Mrs. Frances taught. He sat in and watched on Friday to get the hang of what to expect. She introduced him to the class and they greeted him warmly, especially the ones that remembered him from the previous day. That was unexpected. He thought they wouldn't be too fond of him.

Kurt ended up at the Lima Bean, purchasing a non fat mocha as he thought about it. What if they were being polite because their teacher was there? What if today there'd be hell because he was on his own?

And now, that happy mood was gone completely.

….

This wasn't so bad.

His first class went well. He spoke to the students, they introduced themselves, and from there they did a little background review of what they'd learned since the last test.

The same thing went with his AP class, though he ended up gushing with the students about how amazing European history was. They smiled back eagerly, engaging in conversation as well. Kurt had to remind himself he was supposed to be teaching, but the bell had rung a minute afterwards.

He'd do better tomorrow.

Now, as he stood preparing for his fifth period class, he watched the students trickle in. The set of twin girls that he remembered all too well from Friday swayed in, sending him flirtatious winks. Kurt shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets, waiting patiently for the rest.

He saw Sebastian walk by with a bunch of papers, stopping by the door to say hello. Kurt smiled warmly and returned a hand wave, watching as the older teacher smiled and walked off.

_Not bad at all_, he thought.

The final bell rang, and a couple seats were left empty, but Kurt stepped forward and introduced himself once more.

"Hello everyone. You guys should remember me from Friday. My name is Mr. Hummel and I'll be here to fill in for Mrs. Frances and make sure everyone is ready for the regents examinations come June."

Some students smiled, others looked up, trying not to fall asleep Kurt assumed. It would be fun trying to keep everyone interested. But he had his ways.

"Now. I want to start off simple and get to know you guys—"

"We want to get to know you too," one of the twins grinned out. The other bit her lip as she looked at him; all porcelain skin and rosy lips, perfectly styled light brown hair and an angled nose. She ran her eyes down his body, admiring the soft blue of his dress shirt and green and navy of his tie, and the way his hips looked in the dark slacks he wore.

"Umm, yes," he resumed, looking back at the class, "So before I get into our lesson, can you guys please just tell me a bit about yourselves? Anything _appropriate _you'd like to share."

The kids smirked and began. About five minutes in, when they were almost up to the last row, two knocks sounded at the door before it flew open.

Kurt and the rest of the class looked at the source of the commotion and saw three boys; Jeff, he remembered, was standing there with wide eyes when he saw Kurt, followed by two dark haired boys, each a bit shorter. One sort of stopped in his tracks, Kurt noticed, and as he went to look at him more closely, the blonde jumped in his face.

"Mr. Hummel! What a pleasant surprise!" Jeff turned around and glared at Nick before walking closer to the teacher. "How's it going so far?" he questioned, smiling at the students who all wore equally annoyed faces.

"It _was_ going well, Mr. Sterling." Kurt said with a glare. "You know, before you interrupted our lesson. Have a seat."

"He's not in this class." Another teen said from the back of the room. Jeff looked at him and the boy sunk down at his seat.

"Jeff—"

"I'm going."

Kurt sighed, shaking his head as the boy left. On the way out he stopped to talk to one of the guys, while Kurt noticed the other standing there as if he was stuck. He took in his appearance, the tattooed arms, wild curly hair, black earring—all of which were contrasted by the softness of hazel eyes. He raised an eyebrow and smiled warmly at him, motioning over to the empty seats as Jeff left and slammed the door closed behind him.

"I'm guessing you two belong here?"

"Unfortunately," one of the twins, Amelia, drawled out. The students giggled, all except for her sister Anastasia who only undressed Kurt with her eyes. He ignored her and told his students to take a seat.

"Sir yes sir," the other said, mock saluting. He tapped his buddy who was still a little dazed, Kurt thought, and they both walked into their aisle, hitting the girls on their way by.

"I guess I should let you know now that I don't tolerate lateness."

Blaine licked his lips as he took a seat. Nick was apologizing for their tardiness, still pretending he was a model student that had a little slip up, though Kurt could see straight through it. He knew the bad boys when he saw them.

Neither Nick nor Blaine usually came to this class at all. Mrs. Frances was a huge bitch. They'd skip class with Jeff and go hang in the back staircase, smoking a little more than cigarettes and hustling other kids in dice games like craps. But since they cut the last couple weeks, both figured they'd show their faces.

Thank goodness they did.

Jeff was right. This guy was freaking hot. Mr. Hummel, Blaine remembered, had the most beautiful eyes, and looked great dressed up in a shirt and tie, but suddenly he wanted to know what he looked like dressed down casually, maybe in some tight jeans and—

"Dude?" Nick slapped his friend in the arm. Blaine looked over, licking his dry lips.

"What?" he asked defensively.

Great, now he was crushing on a totally inaccessible guy. A fucking teacher.

"Calm down before you get a boner. You're eye fucking this guy like no one else is in the room!"

Blaine smirked at his friend, trying to come back down to earth. "There wasn't for a minute."

Mr. Hummel continued to speak, allowing the student who was interrupted to get his introduction out. Nick however was not interested and started up a conversation with his best friend.

"Call of Duty marathon at my place after school?"

Blaine shrugged, leaning back in his seat and loudly crumbling up a sheet of paper in hopes that he could get the attention of this hot substitute. "I don't know. I'm supposed to babysit for Coop. You could always come over to my place and—"

"Nope," Nick rolled his eyes, drawing something lewd on the desk. "Not getting put on poop patrol with you again. Coop didn't even pay me last time."

Kurt looked away from the student speaking, a Tyler, who was sharing with the class his favorite lesson they learned so far, and saw the curly haired kid that showed up late running his mouth with his partner in crime, apparently both in deep conversation. They were practically speaking louder than Tyler, and throwing paper balls in the air, having no regard for their teacher or the rest of the class.

"Excuse me gentleman," he said, apologizing to Tyler for being interrupted once again.

Nick and Blaine both looked up, Nick with an innocent smile and Blaine a light smirk. "Yes sir?"

"Since you both want to talk so bad, tell me your names and a little about yourselves."

Nick sighed, ruffling his hair. Kurt sat on top of his desk, eyeing the two boys expectantly. "Who's first?"

"I'm Nicholas Duval and I'm a senior here. I was born in Chicago so if you're wondering why I show up late it's because we're in different time zones and I'm still getting used to it here."

Kurt rolled his eyes rather hard at this and so did Nick's friend. "You moved from there when you were five, Nick." he said, "I think that's more than enough time to get used to an hour time difference, dumb ass."

When the kid's laughed, Kurt smiled and shushed them, "Simmer down guys," he looked at the curly haired boy next who was dodging a hit from Nick, and waited for his explanation. The boy wore one of those smug faces and Kurt knew he found his personal Puckerman. There was one in every grade. This must've been the seniors'.

"What about you? Introduce yourself."

"I'm Blaine." He said simply, tossing the paper ball in the air and catching it.

Kurt made a motion with his hands trying to relay that he wanted more information. "What's your last name, Blaine? And tell me something about you."

Blaine smirked, having every intention to hold up his façade with this guy. Despite how bad he wanted to show someone the real him. "Blaine _Hummel_ if I'm lucky." He winked and the class giggled, Nick slapping five with him.

Kurt smirked in turn, glancing down at the attendance sheet next to him. "Oh…" he trailed off, looking up and landing his eyes on the tattooed teen, "You're Blaine Anderson. The Anderson, B who was supposed to be in detention last week, and I'm assuming you're Duval, N. Am I right?"

The class started '_oooooo-ing' _and Kurt raised an eyebrow expectantly as the boys played ignorant.

"No idea what you're talking about, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt smiled at them and hopped down off the desk, standing in front of his class.

"I'll tell you all what. I could be that teacher that freaks out and yells, throwing someone in detention every five minutes—"

"Oh you mean like Mrs. Frances?" Nick interrupted with a grin, smiling at the laughs of his classmates. Blaine only kept his eyes glued on the teacher's soft features.

"Or…" Kurt continued, smiling but ignoring him, "I could be the teacher that I'd actually like to be. The one who gives respect to his _respectful _students," he looked at the two bad boys in the room, "because they give respect to me and their classmates. Now," he started walking to his left, stopping in front of the very first student, "I would like you all to understand me, because it wasn't very long ago that I was in the same seats as you, looking up at a teacher who bored me to death, so I understand." They laughed and he continued, pacing to the other side, "But I'm new, in fact this is my first day teaching on my own and not as an assistant, and I would really like this to go well. We'll only be together a few weeks until Mrs. Frances is back. Can I rely on you guys to make this simple? Help me help you?"

He looked at Nick and Blaine expectantly, rolling his eyes playfully as they huddled and discussed it.

"C'mon dude," Nick whispered to his friend, "I like this guy for some reason. He's not a dickwad like the rest of the teachers here who just show up for a check. Let's be good."

"Good?" Blaine whispered back with a smile, "What is that?"

"Seriously, B—"

"Alright, whatever. I'll behave. Only if he lets me be naughty later."

Nick scoffed and sat back, smiling up at the teacher who looked at him expectantly. "We're sorry. We'll be angels from now on."

"Liars." Anastasia said, "Don't trust them Mr. Hummel—"

A paper ball smacked her in the back of the head and the girl turned around with a glare, staring at Blaine.

"There's not much to say about me, Mr. Hummel." Blaine rubbed his tatted arm as he looked at his friend. "But I will try and behave."

"Thank you," Kurt said politely, ignoring the wink he got from his student as a response. "Now, I guess we can finish up and start our review."

He noticed Blaine smiling up at him and smiled back, feeling like he could do this. He could actually succeed at something, despite his shortcomings in the past.

"Who's next?"

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for mistakes :(_

_There's Niff though :)_

_Please review with thoughts, suggestions, or any comments in general. Less than three ;)_

_-Janelle_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey! Thanks for the amazing response everyone! I figured I'd start off by answering a few questions people had before we went any further._

_Kurt is 24. Blaine is 18. Kurt is not inexperienced. The major Klaine action doesn't happen just yet, but it won't be too long. And YES I did have to put a warning up for Sebastian. I know a few people who are tired of seeing him, so yeah. There you go. _

_For lucy641 because that review made me lol. Sorry in advance for mistakes. _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"For you, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt looked up from his papers to see the students filing in to fifth period world history. In front of him was one of the twins he had the fabulous pleasure of teaching, Amelia. She smiled at him widely with bright brown eyes shining, offering him a decorative plate filled with chocolate covered strawberries. The gesture, while sweet, really confused the young teacher.

"Um," Kurt looked down at the fruit with a wry smile, "did they run out of apples? Students usually give their teachers apples, right? Not foods that are categorized as aphrodisiacs."

Amelia laughed, toying in her wavy brown locks. "Oh, Mr. Hummel, you're so 2009. Things have changed."

Kurt smiled and took the plate from his student. "Well thank you, Amelia. Please take a seat and we'll start soon."

"Enjoy!" The girl winked before sauntering over to her seat. She smiled at her twin sister Anastasia who was giving her some sort of death look, and Kurt shook his head at the both of them. Never did he think he'd have two girls fighting over him, not to mention twin sisters—every guy's fantasy. But of course he was six years older than them, they were his students, and more importantly he was gay.

The late bell rang as a couple more students entered. As he took attendance, he realized two seats were empty—those two being Nick's and Blaine's of course. They were late every day, so it wasn't really a shocker. Standing up, he addressed the class of alert teens, something he was thankful for. It'd only been a few days since he began his assignment for McKinley, but he already got a few 'you're my favorite teacher' sentiments from several different students. It felt good.

"First things first," he began, "pass up last night's homework."

The students did as asked, some with a groan, others (mainly a couple girls) with wide smiles as they watched him. He walked over to accept the papers at the far end of the room as he continued.

"Today, I thought we'd finish off with Feudal Japan, and I suggest you pay attention because there will be a quiz at the end of the lesson."

A large collection of boo's sounded in the air and Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile, instructing the class to hurry up and finish their note taking. He stepped behind his desk and went to grab his lesson plans when there was a knock on the door.

Kurt saw the back of Nick's head through the window as he approached. When he turned the knob, he was surprised to see only Nick standing there. The norm would be both he and Blaine turning up together.

"Sorry, Mr. Hummel," the teen said as he turned around to face him, "my last teacher held me up. Something about me being a disgrace and interrupting her class for the last time. Wants to see my parents and yadda-yadda."

Kurt looked at Nick with a smirk. "And you aren't lying to me, right?"

"I swear I'm not, Mr. Hummel." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "She gave me a late pass and everything."

Kurt took the paper and nodded. "Where's your buddy?"

"Blaine? I haven't seen him today. I thought he'd be here."

Kurt stepped aside to let the dark haired teen enter, "Well he's not. Come inside and don't make your lateness any more of a habit than it already is."

"Sir, yes sir." Nick walked inside and went over to his desk. Kurt closed the door behind him as he tossed the late pass into the trashcan.

They started the lesson. Kurt ended up doing some reading aloud, asking questions along the way, ignoring the lusty gazes from Amelia and Anastasia and continually reminding Nick to stop texting who he assumed was Jeff. He ended up confiscating his phone until the end of the period.

When he asked the students to take out the assigned text, he checked the time. There was about half an hour left to get through the passages and have the quiz. Kurt sat on top of his desk and looked around to make sure everyone was ready.

"So now—"

Knocks sounded at the door again. When he turned to see who it was, he found a certain curly haired kid peering through the window. He shook his head as he got down off the desk and walked over to answer it.

"Tyler, can you start on page 161?"

His student nodded and Kurt thanked him, turning the knob. Once the door was cracked open, Blaine tried to push past him, but Kurt denied the boy entrance into the room.

"Hey, hey… wait. Let me speak with you outside for a minute."

Blaine looked up at the teacher with what seemed to be annoyance but went back into the hallway. He leant against the bulletin board on the wall with folded arms, staring across the hall as Kurt pulled the door up behind him.

"It's fifteen minutes into my class, and I'm wondering why you're just showing up. Care to explain?"

Kurt watched his student shrug as Blaine casually looked across the hall. "I had something to handle."

When his substitute hadn't answered, the eighteen year old turned to look at him. He knew it was a dumb idea because he found himself weak in the knees whenever he looked at Mr. Hummel. The man was _gorgeous_. And the fact that today he wore a polo with the buttons undone around the collar, revealing the creamy skin of his neck and showing off nicely toned arms only made his life harder, among _other _things.

Kurt shook his head when Blaine finally looked at him to show the teen the answer he gave wasn't sufficient at all. He noticed the tired look behind soft hazel eyes as he spoke. "I think I've been lenient with you, Blaine. You've been late every day since I started here and I let you stroll in with no punishment. But a couple minutes verses fifteen minutes is a big deal, and it's cutting in to time I could be using to teach right now—"

"You could have just let me in the class and no time would be wasted—"

"The least I deserve," Kurt continued, ignoring the student's smug smirk, "is an explanation. An honest one."

Blaine sighed as he adjusted the straps of the bag over his shoulders. "I just got to school. I needed to do something with a friend and ended up running a little late."

Kurt watched his nervous student playing with the straps of his bag and saw a bit of vulnerability. "I hope this friend of yours understands that you have school and that school is your priority?"

Blaine scoffed, looking down the hall, and Kurt smiled as he continued.

"_And, _I hope that you explain to this friend later that your history teacher expects you to be in class _before _the late bell rings."

Blaine did it again. He turned and met his teacher's soft blue eyes and immediately cursed himself, though he didn't look away. "I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

Kurt felt good having Blaine actually give him eye contact during this conversation. It seemed like he was connecting with him in ways other people didn't— in ways Blaine didn't let other people in. "You can uphold that rep with other teachers. Not me."

"So you're special?"

His teacher smiled back at him and Blaine felt his heart speed up. He had dreams about the ways those lips curved, but before he could think about them too much, his teacher was in the middle of his sentence.

"…but something tells me you're not as bad as you want people to think."

He licked his lips and looked away for a moment. After a shrug, he faced Mr. Hummel again. "Can I come in now?"

Kurt pushed the door open and stepped aside. Blaine finally ripped his eyes away from the teachers and went into the classroom. He was followed by a chipper teacher who addressed the class while he went to his seat next to Nick.

"Dude, where were you?"

Blaine took his book bag off and shook his head, noisily plopping into the seat. "Zane called me last night."

"Oh." Nick said knowingly. He finished writing a few things off the board. "You should've let me know… I would've tagged along."

"No man. It's way too dangerous."

"Exactly, B."

Blaine looked at his best friend and shrugged as he pulled out his things.

"Finish up alone and we'll start the quiz in five minutes!" Mr. Hummel announced after answering a student's question on how Korea influenced Japan. He smirked at the way Blaine's eyes went wide.

"Quiz?" Blaine blurted incredulously.

"Quiz." he answered. "Something you'd know if you got to class on time."

Blaine smiled as he tried to steal Nick's notes away, but his friend only held them out of reach. He ended up skimming through paragraphs and trying to catch up while his teacher sat at the desk, probably going over papers from the previous class. He couldn't help but watch. Mr. Hummel was oddly beautiful in a way he'd never seen. Everything from that color in his eyes, to the sarcastic voice he tended to speak in, to the way he was looking at him right now.

_Oh shit, he's looking at me. _

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the kid with the tattoos who was staring at him from a few desks away. He saw Blaine quickly look down and stare at his text book, his foot tapping steadily against the floor. One of the twins shushed him from the front of the room and he proceeded to tap his foot harder in response. Kurt smiled, looking back down at his work. This wasn't New York or Broadway, as his best friend Rachel often reminded him, but for some reason he felt just as special here.

….

Blaine threw his feet up on the fancy marble coffee table at his older brothers' house; his niece seated on his lap. He wiped the drool away from her lips, smirking at her adorable smile every time the bib touched her mouth. He tried to focus on how adorable she was, despite how she continually spit the pacifier out her mouth and started a string of da-da-da-da's while he tried to watch what he missed of Monday Night Raw, but all he could see and hear were his two best friend's getting hot and heavy on the couch next to him.

Nick and Jeff _always _did this. They'd offer to help Blaine babysit his niece Lily with him when Cooper had to run out, and instead of maybe actually doing that, they'd end up with their tongues down each other's throats on the sofa. Blaine rolled his eyes. Of course his friends didn't know this, but they did nothing but remind him of how lonely and how _virgin _he was on a daily basis.

CM Punk's body slam to Kane was not enough to keep Blaine distracted. He could hear every moan and the hitch of every breath as they started to get louder. Lily became infatuated with the black shark tooth pendant around Blaine's neck and tried to bring it toward her mouth before the teen stood her up on his lap began blowing raspberries on her cheek.

He peeked up and saw Nick biting along Jeff's jaw line; their hands underneath each other's shirts. Blaine rolled his eyes and looked away, back down at his drooling niece. A glance to the cable box for the time revealed that Cooper would be gone maybe another thirty minutes.

This went on for a little while longer. Blaine tried to keep Lily entertained. Her blue eyes would shine with every silly face he made, and she seemed almost determined to eat Blaine's necklace—fussing when her uncle wouldn't let that happen. Eventually, Blaine put an end to the nonsense when Nick straddled Jeff and he could see the blonde's hands squeezing his boyfriend's ass roughly.

Sighing breathily, Blaine stood up and held the baby in his right arm, walking to her playpen in the center of the room and placing her in gently. She began to fuss right away because of how spoiled both her dad and uncle made her, but Blaine let her protest for a moment in order to separate the horny jackasses he had as friends.

Jeff threw his head back against the sofa, smiling as he thrust up into his boyfriend's grinds. Nick's hands were playing in his hair, and his tongue was dancing along his neck, and fuck if he didn't want to bend him over right—

"Ouch!" Nick shouted, pulling away. Jeff opened his eyes at the noise _and _the absence, finding Blaine holding a huge book from the coffee table. Nick rubbed at his head gingerly. "What the hell are you doing dude?"

"Either you stop trying to have sex on my brother's sofa, or you get the fuck out."

Nick continued to rub at the back of his head and frowned. "Since when do you mind us messing around over here?"

Blaine sucked his teeth at the question.

"Forgive me if I don't understand, but why do you two come over here?" he asked over Lily's cries getting louder. "You don't help with anything other than playing with her. I do all the hard stuff. Lily doesn't need to be around any of," he gestured at their positioning, "_this_" and then scratched at his head coyly,_ "_anyway."

Jeff smirked, but it turned into a frown when his boyfriend climbed off of him. They never cock-blocked one another, until _now. _"First off," he began, "she's seven months. She doesn't know what's going on, stupid. Second, she's _your_ family. You deserve to clean the slobber and change the poop. Last, Nick and I do tackle some of the _hard _things. Ain't that right, babe?"

Nick rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but couldn't help but smirk along. Blaine glared at them before walking away. He stopped in front of the playpen and grabbed the blonde who rolled over on her belly, picking her up and rocking her gently.

"Seven months or seven years, she doesn't need to be around it. Besides," Blaine continued, "if I can't get any ass, neither can you two. So keep it in your pants."

Jeff scoffed and grabbed for the remote, turning up the television. "If you want a threesome Blaine, all you had to do was ask."

"He doesn't want us." Nick outstretched his arms asking for Lily. Blaine placed her on his lap and went back over to recliner he was in. "Blaine only has eyes for Mr. Hummel."

The curly haired senior ignored him, though he couldn't help but blush. Mr. Hummel was hot. Blaine found himself wishing he went to McKinley when his history teacher did, wondering if he was shy and stayed to himself, or had a herd of friends. He wondered if they could've been boyfriends and take turns walking each other to class. But that would never be answered because Mr. Hummel was his teacher.

But god was he hot.

"See," Nick said with a smirk, nudging Jeff in the arm as Lily cooed at her uncle a few feet away, "he's fantasizing about him right now."

"Stop, Blaine," Jeff said, watching a superstar run down and interfere with the match, the referee knocked out in the corner, "you wouldn't know what to do with Hummel. He needs a real man like me. I'd suck that cock so hard he'd forget all about that stupid asshole Smythe—"

"I'm right next to you, Jeff—"

"Smythe?" Blaine cut in, his eyebrow raised. "What does Smythe have to do with any of this?"

"Oh," Jeff reached for his drink on the coffee table, "the day you clowns ditched me and I had to go to detention," he glared at both boys present, "Mr. Smythe and Mr. Hummel were practically eye fucking introductions to one another. Five bucks says they'll end up together before Mr. Hummel is done substituting at McKinley."

"Doubt it." Blaine said, hating that idea completely. Both of his friends only laughed at him, and he scowled at his niece when the baby giggled too.

"Your crush is cute, but he's not one of your college boys. Give up."

Blaine sat back against the sofa with folded arms. Sure it was ridiculous liking a teacher, but Mr. Hummel was everything no other teacher was to Blaine on the first couple days alone. He was nice and patient, and when Blaine and Nick got to be annoying he had witty comebacks to shut them both up. That only made him like the teacher more to be perfectly honest. He liked everything about him from his looks, to that musical voice; to the way he seemed to actually give a damn about him. Blaine didn't have a lot of that going on… the whole people _caring_ thing. But let's be honest, Mr. Smythe had a lot more going for him. He had age, experience, height… experience. He could probably please Mr. Hummel in ways Blaine didn't even know of.

Life sucked.

Often times, Blaine considered just hooking up with a guy like he was wrongfully known for and getting it all over with. Sex wasn't that big of a deal. He was eighteen and about to graduate (maybe) high school in a few months. But stupid him, he wanted everything to be right.

"Blaine?"

"Huh?" Blaine looked up to see his older brother holding Lily, the girl sucking rapidly on her pacifier.

"You alright there, buddy?" He handed Blaine a wad of cash as a thank you. "Get out of here, it's a school night."

"C'mon, dude," Nick said, looking at his friend oddly. "We need to get that history homework done for Hummel." He and Jeff started laughing. Blaine rolled his eyes and stood up, going to kiss his niece on the forehead.

"Hummel? Sounds familiar," Cooper said more to himself. Blaine hummed, ignoring him and going to grab his backpack.

"Need me tomorrow?"

"She'll be with her mom tomorrow," he responded, walking towards the kitchen. "Get home safe."

"Later," Blaine answered, going to join his friends outside. They skipped down the brick steps of the home as Blaine pulled out the money and counted it.

"Where are we heading?" Jeff asked, hopping over the fence instead of opening it like a normal person would do. Blaine led the way to the convenient store, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark denim shorts.

"I need cigarettes."

….

The three amigos didn't know why they bothered coming to this store. The clerks always thought they would steal, and watched them with suspecting eyes. So maybe they'd gotten away with a few things once upon a time. That was when they were like 15. They'd matured now.

Jeff smirked at the store employee who steadily watched him like a hawk. Blaine walked through the snack aisle, looking for something to munch on.

"Are we here because you got us weed or do you just want chips?"

Blaine shook his head. "Chips."

"Whatever happened to our guy?" Nick asked. "Cigarettes are cool and all but I miss being high."

_He wanted to have sex. _"He was a boring fuck." Blaine lied, "I'll find another guy." He grabbed a couple bags of chips and shook his head. "I don't know why I continue to pay for air in a bag with complimentary Doritos." he walked to the counter as Nick and Jeff laughed behind him, the blonde playing with his lighter while Nick grabbed a pack of gum.

Blaine threw the chips on the counter, eyeing the clerk who gave him a dirty, suspicious look. "Marlboros, _please._"

The employee glared at him, eventually turning around to grab a pack. Nick slid the gum on the counter. "Thanks, Blaine. I'll pay you back"

His curly haired friend rolled his eyes but waited patiently for the clerk to ring him up.

"You probably hear this a lot, but smoking is really bad for you."

All three boys turned to their left and smiled when they saw Mr. Hummel on the line next to them, a quart of milk on the counter. Kurt smiled back at his students before hearing the total and pulling out his wallet.

"Mr. H! What's up dude?" Nick asked with a grin, elbowing his best friend a little too obviously. Kurt smiled back with a questioning look before paying.

"Let's not call me dude."

Blaine quickly turned back to the employee assisting him and asked for another item. Jeff snorted behind him when the man put a pack of condoms onto the counter.

"Not these, the black and gold's," Blaine corrected, winking at his teacher when Kurt looked over. "I only fit magnums, you know."

Kurt ignored the way his cheeks wanted to flush at the moment and grabbed the bag from the store employee, smirking at the group of teens in the process. "I expect you two on time tomorrow. Bye, Jeff."

"Bye, Mr. Hummel," Jeff sang with a smile, his eyes finding Kurt's ass. Nick glared at him as Kurt turned in his dress shoes to leave. Blaine quickly handed a 20 over to the clerk before telling his friends to get his change and their things, and rushed out to follow him.

Kurt pulled out his car keys with a yawn, walking over to his Accord. The sounds of footsteps quickly approaching made him turn around. He found Blaine jogging up him, a toothy smile on his tanned face. Kurt returned it, eyeing his student curiously.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson."

"Hey," Blaine responded, wondering why in the fuck he chased after his teacher. "Just getting off for the day?"

Kurt nodded as they walked towards his car and he put the bag in the passenger seat. "Yupp." He turned around to face Blaine. "Don't be a teacher. Your days start early, you end up in meetings, and then there's about a hundred papers waiting for you to grade when you get home." He closed the car door, "It's usually time for work again when I go to bed."

Blaine smiled as he adored the sound of his teacher's voice. "Maybe your life would be easier if you didn't give us homework, don't you think?"

"Clever," Kurt responded as he pulled at his tie, and Blaine leant against his car with folded arms. "Speaking of homework, shouldn't you be at home getting yours done?"

Nick and Jeff exited the store and smirked at their best friend.

"He has courage, that Blaine." Jeff spoke, shaking his head.

"It'll be done." Blaine answered, licking his lips as his eyes roamed along Kurt's body.

"I know." Kurt said with a smirk, walking around his car to the driver's side. He pretended not to see the way Blaine's eyes looked up from his ass when he turned around. "I'll see you in class early tomorrow, right?"

Before Blaine could respond, he noticed a couple of guys crossing the street towards them. They drew his attention away and he watched them approach, backing away from Kurt's vehicle.

"I have to go."

Kurt noticed the way Blaine's face dropped and turned to see why. He found two guys maybe around 20 stalking past him and stepping onto the curb. They were both the same height, a few inches taller than Kurt, and had light brown hair. One wore a hoodie and the other, who turned around and gave Kurt an observant once over, wore a grey sweat suit. He nodded to Kurt as a greeting he presumed, and motioned towards a nervous looking Blaine.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we need to borrow him." He placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, and the dark haired teen glanced at Kurt before walking off with them. They started walking up the block and Nick and Jeff followed, the blonde sticking a cigarette between his lips as he waved goodbye to Kurt.

Kurt watched all five walk away as he waved in response. He wondered what all of that was about, not that it was any of his business, and not that he thought either of the teens would tell him what was going on anyway, but something still seemed off.

….

The clock read 10:05PM. Kurt had just finished grading his AP class's papers and ended up starting on his third history class's papers. He might've been done if he didn't stop to eat and relax a little. His couch was just too comfortable, and the apartment was nice and quiet since his roommate moved out a couple weeks back.

There wasn't much to the grading, luckily. Just a light review and a few multiple choice questions on the new topics they had begun. He placed a '90' on the page of one of the twins' papers, rolling his eyes at the hearts she drew in the top right hand corner. Her sister's paper was pretty similar; _Mr. Hummel loves Anastasia _written at the bottom. Kurt couldn't help but wonder why they didn't take interest in some of the boy's in McKinley… like a straight teenaged one, perhaps.

When he reached Blaine's paper, his mind automatically drifted to earlier outside the store. Kurt wondered if Blaine, Nick, and Jeff were in any type of trouble with those guys. Blaine seemed a little uneasy around the two, his usual smug demeanor faltering terribly. Maybe he'd get a chance to ask him the next day.

Looking over his paper, he frowned because the answers were pretty much identical to the girl who sat next to him. Blaine literally didn't even try to rephrase her answers. That was another thing he'd need to talk to him about, because cheating on the state exam would get him kicked out, and he'd have to take it again over the summer. No one wanted that.

He proceeded to look over all the answers of each student, placing the papers into a neat pile and shoving them into his folder. Kurt stretched as he stood and all but ran to the bathroom for a nice hot shower and a nice night of sleep.

….

It had been a few days, but he was starting to get into the swing of things. Kurt took a seat in the teacher's lounge, saying hello to the new but familiar faces. He ended up next to his old French teacher who still remembered her star pupil, as he looked over his lesson plan for the next class.

Madame Michel was going over her own as she smiled and greeted him.

"How are Frances' kids treating you?"

Kurt smiled before answering, sliding his coffee closer to him as another teacher sat beside him. "So far, I can't complain. I'm just trying to get the feel of the students and assess their strength and weaknesses, and assess mine as well. It's a process, you know?"

The gentleman next to him nodded, forking at his salad. "Didn't Frances have that Nicholas and Blaine?"

"She did," Kurt replied, shaking his head at the thought of those two. He'd see them next period.

"You seem to be okay…"

"I am… should I not be?"

The gentleman shared a look with Madame Michel, and his old teacher decided to speak.

"Those two, and their friend Jeffrey, are a bit much. They hardly come to class and give teachers a hard time when they do. A couple times this year they got in trouble for gambling, bringing alcohol to school, smoking on school grounds, a couple of really ridiculous, knuckle headed things."

Kurt frowned at this.

"Now you were an amazing student, and I'm not comparing you to Blaine in any respects, but this kid butchers the French language like someone is paying him to. Maybe if I could get him to show up every once in a while, I could teach him something."

Kurt continued to frown. He really wasn't having attendance issues with either of the boys, but then again it was only his fourth day. "Are there no tutors here?"

This time, the gentleman spoke. "There aren't any student ones, if that's what you mean. Most of them aren't bright enough to help, and if they are, they aren't stupid enough to waste their time with a kid like Anderson."

"Are we honestly discussing Anderson again?" the music teacher Mr. Smythe walked in shaking his head as he headed to the fridge. Kurt looked away from who he was with as Sebastian dug around, probably looking for a drink. "I threatened to fail him for his orchestra course and he didn't even flinch. He needs the credits to graduate but nothing fazes him, or his _homies._"

The older man smirked. "You know, he's actually really good in my chemistry class—not behavioral wise, but in terms of smarts. The only problem with this is he only shows up once every blue moon, and then he doesn't even open his book."

"So you seriously have no horror story to share with the class?" Madame Michel asked Kurt with a smirk, looking through her papers. Sebastian was surprised when Kurt only shook his head no.

"He comes to class. He participates here and there, sometimes just to say something inappropriate, but I know he's listening."

"You must be special." The chemistry teacher chimed in, forking at his salad. This made Sebastian wonder if that was the case.

"Maybe the kid has a crush on him, Mr. Jackson," the music instructor said with a grin, making Kurt playfully roll his eyes.

"I doubt that. I was just sincere with them on the first day. We had a talk, and they said they'd work with me."

Madame Michel scoffed in a way that made her former student smile. Sebastian watched them but mainly kept his eyes focused on Kurt; eyes trained on the rosy color of his lips.

"Well then maybe you can talk to him and have him try in my class," she said thoughtfully. "I'd hate to fail the young man towards the end of his senior year."

Kurt nodded his understanding. "I hear you."

"Or you can tutor him," she continued. "I'm not assuming you have the time, but you were one of my best and lord knows he needs some help."

Kurt smiled. "I don't know how open he'd be to it, honestly."

"Don't know unless you try, kid," Mr. Jackson added. He continued to eat and Kurt nodded at the thought. He took a sip of his nonfat mocha as he considered it. It was Blaine's senior year, and there was only a couple of marking periods left to make it right. If he was going to get the help, now would be the time.

Sebastian ended up smiling at the blue eyed man seated at the table. He could almost see his mind racing.

"You know," he grabbed his vitamin water and joined the other teachers at the table, "you should join me for lunch today. I know my first week was pure stress and you could probably use a little interaction with someone older than eighteen."

Madame Michel glanced between both of her coworkers and smiled, looking back down at her papers. Her former student seemed to be taken aback by the offer.

"Um…" he smiled coyly, "that sounds good, actually. I-I'd love to."

Sebastian grinned. "I'll stop by your class sixth period then."

"I'll be there," Kurt answered, grinning in return.

….

Kurt almost had a heart attack when he saw Nick and Blaine entering the class before the late bell. They smirked at his reaction but rolled their eyes away.

"Well what do we have here?" he joked, smiling at the laughs of his students. "Mine eyes must be deceiving me."

Nick swatted his hand at everyone laughing as he took a seat. "You're so lucky we like you, Hummel. So lucky."

Kurt rolled his eyes and waited for everyone to settle in. Anastasia rushed up to his desk with a friendly smile.

"I saw that my sister got you strawberries yesterday."

Kurt nodded skeptically because of the sneaky glint behind her eyes. "She did."

"Let me know if you need someone to _feed _them to you." she winked and took a long glance up and down his body before going to her seat. Her sister walked in and waved at him before doing the same.

_I cannot, _Kurt thought, shaking his head and beginning.

The lesson went okay. They started their new topic on the European Renaissance and the students did a good job of discussing it, Kurt not having to input too much. But then an argument broke out over something totally irrelevant to the lesson where someone said Katy Perry's new movie wasn't going to be all that great, and Blaine defended her like his life depended on it.

When he handed the quizzes back and Blaine saw a failing grade at the top of his paper, he didn't really seem too bothered. Kurt shook his head and frowned at him.

"See me after class, please."

Nick smirked at him as their teacher moved away. "Ooo, you've been a bad boy."

Blaine went to kick him in the shin but missed, laughing anyway. "Shut up, stupid."

His humor died down more and more as time passed. He couldn't help but stare at his teacher. Mr. Hummel was laughing at something one of those idiotic, fast twins were saying, and he looked _too_ amazing. His hands were smooth as they brushed a stray strand of perfect hair off of Mr. Hummel's face. He fantasized about those hands, touching him in the ways he'd never been touched. He was probably experienced and would know just how to touch Blaine, the places that'd make him feel amazing. Blaine licked his lips. Mr. Hummel went over to the board and began to write out an assignment for homework, the muscles of his arms flexing as he reached up and the dry erase marker glided across the white panel. He let his eyes trail down to his teachers lower back, eyeing the slender waist covered by what Blaine was sure was a designer dress shirt. And then his hips—god, had Blaine spent last night dreaming about those svelte hips. He wanted to feel them, and see the pale skin there, kiss them…

Nick saying goodbye to him after the bell rang brought Blaine down to reality. He noticed Mr. Hummel standing by the door saying goodbye to everyone and decided to pack up his own things.

After standing and putting his arm through the straps, Blaine looked to the front of the class. Mr. Hummel was smiling at him and walking over to his desk.

Blaine licked his lips and approached. His teacher had sat down and begin to put his things away.

"What's up Mr. H?"

Kurt grabbed his grade book and slid it into his bag. "We need to talk."

Blaine nodded, trying not to stare at his lips. "What about?"

"Well, a few teachers voiced their concerns about your grades in their class."

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're horrible."

Blaine smirked and began rubbing his tattooed arm, but remained quiet.

"So," Kurt continued, adjusting his skinny tie, "I wanted to offer my lunch hour to help you catch up. This is your senior year after all, and I'm sure you don't want to repeat it."

He still didn't get an answer. Blaine forced both hands in his pocket and shrugged. "I'd probably just drop out."

"Not on my watch." Kurt answered with a frown. He met Blaine's golden eyes with a pair of sincere ones, trying to relay that he was serious. Blaine only shrugged.

"Anyway, Blaine, it's up to you. I know we're both free now and it'd be good for you. I'm fluent in French." He smiled. "And according to Jackson you're very good in chemistry. All you have to do is show up and perhaps do what he asks."

"Sometimes I'm busy."

"With those guys I saw you with yesterday?"

Blaine tensed up, looking away. "Yes."

Kurt nodded. "I don't know much about it but something tells me they're the reason behind all of this 'drop out' nonsense."

"Thanks for this, though." Blaine resumed, ignoring him. "I mean I guess it's worth a shot even though Madame Michel hates me."

Kurt laughed as he stood to his feet. Blaine smiled at the angelic sound, watching his teacher throw his bag over his shoulder.

"We're not starting today?" he asked hopefully.

He couldn't deny he was a little hurt when Mr. Hummel said no. "I have a lunch date so we'll start tomorrow if that's okay. Oh," he pulled out a pen and scribbled something on a card, "take my number in case you have a question for homework, since you _will _be going to French last period."

Blaine stared at Kurt's hand as he wrote the number out. "We'll see about that. When you say date—"

"Hey," Mr. Smythe knocked a couple of times and sent Kurt a smile. "Ready to go?"

Mr. Hummel smiled, and Blaine felt a pang in his chest. "I'm ready."

He handed the card to his student and nudged his arm. "Try and stay out of trouble, Blaine."

Blaine took the card and nodded, glancing over at Mr. Smythe. The man waved at him, mocking friendliness, and stepped aside to let the history substitute pass.

"After you."

Blaine shook his head. So Jeff was right, Mr. Smythe fancied the same guy he did. He looked down at the card and pulled out his phone, storing the number and storming out of the classroom.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are encouraged! Comments, suggestions? _

_-Janelle _

* * *

I haven't forgotten about Roommates! I'll try and update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**TMWYK**

_A/N: So I just got home from Philly, and I couldn't decide whether or not to hold this chapter until tomorrow after proof-reading, or post it now after a brief skim because I'm exhausted. Since I am posting now, hopefully this isn't flooded with errors. _

_This is dedicated to the anon-reviewer who called me 'stupis' for writing this. I hope that because this is a teacher fic, you will learn that isn't the correct spelling. _

_Also dedicated to _melancholysky_, _Hazy84_, _HeyitsVal_ and _Jay Li Matsuda_ for the loving words and support. Thanks guys :) _

_Hope everyone likes it!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" Kurt questioned with an endearing smile. Sebastian placed both arms on the table between him, surveying the other man with a charming smile of his own.

"Well how about we start simple?"

Kurt reached for his lemonade and placed the straw to his lips. His co-worker watched with focused eyes as he took a sip; a flirty smile still playing at his lips. Kurt noticed and blushed, placing the cup down next to his Caesar salad.

"Simple sounds good. Start."

The older man bit his lip as he thought, and Kurt smiled playfully as he waited. The nature of this get together had been very innocent so far. Both had gone to a small diner a few blocks away from the school and discussed little things along the way. Sebastian told him a little about what to expect along the duration of his stay at McKinley. He explained where he could go for help if he needed it; which teachers were polite enough to assist, and which ones wouldn't be. He made sure to add that his office would always be open, and Kurt rolled his eyes jokingly. This guy was really flirty, but a relationship wasn't something Kurt was looking for at the moment—especially not one with a co-worker.

Now as they sat and talked over lunch, Sebastian tried to bring the conversation to one less work oriented and a little more personal. He watched Kurt smile at him and bit his lip before beginning.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue." Kurt answered quickly. Sebastian nodded and took a sip of his drink as Kurt asked the same.

"What about yourself?"

"I think I'll have to go with green, though it varies." Sebastian answered. He locked eyes with Kurt and they both smiled at one another. "Any siblings?"

"A wonderful step-brother named Finn. We both went to McKinley together actually."

Sebastian looked up with what seemed to be shock. "You went to McKinley?"

Kurt laughed lightly. "I did actually. I know you're probably going to what brought me back, huh?"

"Maybe," the man replied, sitting back in the seat, "but not if you don't want to talk about it. I won't make you."

"It's not some amazingly profound story. At least I don't think." The waiter placed the bill on the table and both gentlemen smiled as a thank you, Kurt continuing, "I thought the best place for me to be after my father fell ill was Lima, so I came back from New York and transferred to OSU. I ended up having to change majors and after a lot of thought I ended up going into education."

Sebastian hummed, taking it all in. "How is your father?"

"He's doing well now, but I don't have much of a reason to leave." Kurt answered as he thought about Burt. "The way I see it is, if I can be to one kid what none of my teachers were brave enough to be for me back in my high school days, I'll be a success."

Sebastian smiled. "How sweet."

"Don't mock me, Sebastian," Kurt joked. His co-worker started to laugh and Kurt grinned. It felt good to have a friend he could talk and josh around with. "But I'm serious. My high school experience could've been so much different if someone had opened their eyes. That's in the past now, though."

The man's curiosity continued to grow at this conversation. "Can I hear?"

Kurt shrugged. "That's a story for another day. Tell me about yourself. Where'd you go to school?"

"Ahh… the great Dalton Academy in Westerville. At least for my junior and senior year. My first two years I studied in France where I grew up."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow as he placed his cup back down. France? Really? "Dalton Academy? Oh I haven't heard that name in a long time. McKinley's glee club faced their Warblers for sectionals two years in a row."

"Were you in the New Directions?" Sebastian questioned with a smile. Kurt returned it fully.

"I was actually. Were you a Warbler?"

"I was for my last two years, but I'm guessing you were still in middle school back then."

They both smiled and Kurt shrugged. "Probably. What are you, like 30?"

"Hardy har-har," the green-eyed man joked. "I'm not 30. I'm 27. But I'll give you what… 19…20?"

Kurt smirked. "Nineteen, yes."

"You wish." Sebastian grinned, his eyes latched on the younger man's lips.

They both smiled and Kurt reached for the check, Sebastian slapping his hand away.

"I invited you out so I'll get it. Maybe you can pay next time?" he said flirtatiously.

Kurt looked away and put his wallet back. "You seem sure there's going to be a next time…"

"Is there a reason there shouldn't be?"

Kurt smiled. "As long as the get together is strictly friendly, I don't see why not."

He watched Sebastian smirk as the man put a few bills in the folder and place his napkin on the table. "So you're friend zoning me already, huh?" Kurt laughed and Sebastian licked his lips as he watched him. "You shouldn't rule me out after a few days."

"We should get back. Eighth period starts soon you know."

"I know." They both stood up to leave and Kurt grabbed his things from behind the chair. "We could at least discuss this whole 'strictly friendly' rule you've created."

"I just don't believe it's professional to date at work, Sebastian. I don't have to go in to detail, I'm sure."

The man smiled and nodded. "Eh, I guess I understand that." They looked at one another softly as Sebastian held the door open for him. He took a peek at the man's hips swaying in front of him and bit his lip. "I might have to change your mind about that, though."

….

The next day, Kurt found himself standing in front of an eager class during 5th period. They were enthusiastically participating in conversation, working together on their worksheets, and voluntarily taking down notes from his mini-lecture. The only thing missing was one student who Kurt honestly thought wouldn't be giving him this problem anymore. Blaine had yet to show up, and at this rate he wouldn't be. There was only fifteen minutes left for the period, which meant the teen was more than likely out skipping class with one of those guys from the previous day.

Kurt sat at his desk as the students worked quietly alone—well most of them worked quietly. Others, better known as Nick, was playing loud music from his iPod, singing along with the lyrics. Kurt didn't bother to ask him to turn it off since the class seemed to be enjoying it, and it was the least he could do since they behaved rather well this week. Kurt's first week substituting went rather well, and all the anxiety he thought he'd feel standing in front of a class went away.

He checked the time on his cell phone before noting that he had a few minutes to get some grading done. Pulling out the papers for his AP class, the teacher started to look over them.

"Mr. Hummel," Nick called out, totally negating the need for his hand to be raised as high as it was. Kurt looked up to answer him.

"What's wrong, Nicholas?"

"Blaine's at the door."

After looking at the door, Kurt saw Blaine staring through the window expectantly. He looked at the time again. This kid was unreal to show up at this time with a straight face. Kurt sighed, easing out of his chair and striding towards the door.

Blaine was standing in the hall with his hands in his pocket. Kurt leant against the frame and gave the teen a disappointed look.

"Yes, Blaine?"

Blaine scratched at his stubbly chin and shrugged, and Kurt didn't miss how Blaine's eyes got caught on his lips momentarily. He licked his lips subconsciously because of it as his student finally spoke. "Can I come in?"

"Do you have a late pass? Otherwise you won't be marked present."

This earned him a scoff. Kurt folded his arm to show the boy he was serious. Blaine was obviously taking his kindness for a weakness. If that was the case, he wasn't going to be taken advantage of. He refused to be walked all over, whether he was just a 'substitute' or his permanent teacher.

"Are you shitting me?" Blaine smirked, rolling his eyes away in what appeared to be annoyance.

"No I'm not, Blaine. So go get a pass or I'm not letting you in."

Blaine stood there smiling for a moment, one arm rubbing along his tats, before finally walking off. Kurt stared at the defined muscles the ink covered before shaking his head and going back inside. He saw Nick watching him with a concerned face but ignored it, sitting back down and resuming what he was doing.

You'd think after he offered to help tutor him that Blaine would at least show some appreciation by doing what he was asked. That kid had a lot of nerve, showing up whenever he wanted to as if he could do what he wanted to. Sure, Kurt had been tolerant of him before, but there was an extent to how far he was willing to go. The rules applied to each and every one of his students.

A couple minutes later, Blaine had returned. He knocked a few times on the door and Kurt walked over, inching it open slightly.

Blaine held out a pass and his teacher accepted it cynically, reading what was written before glancing at the student in front of him. His eyes were a little red and baggy, but other than that he seemed okay. Kurt stared at the sleeveless hooded Scotch & Soda brand top Blaine wore, showing off two sleeves of colorful ink going down the boy's strong arms. Nice arms. He cleared his throat and looked back at the paper before addressing his student.

"Who wrote this for you?"

"Dean Simon."

Kurt looked down at it again. "It looks like your handwriting."

"It isn't."

_Sure it isn't._ Kurt thought.

He nodded anyway and Blaine stepped a little closer, his hands deep in his dark cargo shorts. "So if I ask Dean Simon if he wrote you a late pass, he'd tell me yes?"

Blaine bit his lip into a smirk and looked away. "I guess you won't know unless you try, Hummel."

Kurt opened the door and stepped back inside, walking over to his desk. Blaine watched as his teacher took a seat and smiled, walking into the room. Before he could get to his seat the bell rang signaling the next period. Mr. Hummel looked up at him wearing another disappointed face, but Blaine only smirked.

"What happened?" Nick asked, putting his iPod away as he passed by, "I saw you second period."

"Didn't feel like coming."

Nick eyed his best friend suspiciously. Why would he not want to come when he was constantly talking about screwing Mr. Hummel? "Okay… so, wanna head to lunch? Jeff scored us some weed and we were gonna hit the bleachers."

Blaine shook his head. "Preoccupied. But save some for me."

Nick shrugged, slapping five with him and walking off. "Suit yourself, bro."

The class emptied quickly and Kurt said goodbye to all of his students, reminding them not to _accidentally_ forget to do their assignments for Monday. His eyes moved back down to the papers in front of him, but Blaine was loudly and stridently dragging a chair up to his desk.

"I'm ready." he said, pulling out nothing but a barely sharpened neon yellow pencil.

Kurt looked at the teen like he had two heads. "Why weren't you here today?"

Blaine was quiet, watching Kurt scan over papers in front of him and place checks on top. "Are you going to tutor me or not?"

He took a deep breath. Kurt's patience was wearing thin with him already and they didn't even start.

"Where are your things?"

Blaine played with the pen between his fingers. "What things?"

"Your French text book… a notepad?" Kurt asked obviously, undoing his tie a little. Blaine watched his hand work at the knot before responding.

"I haven't seen my text book in ages. Don't you know French? We won't need it."

His teacher only stared at him and Blaine slid his chair a little closer to the desk. Before Kurt could say anything further, his student's cell phone began to ring. He watched as the teen pulled it out his back pocket and stared at the screen.

"Shit… I need to take this."

"Blaine—"

"Hello?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to grading his papers. This was a fun situation he had gotten himself into. Blaine didn't appear to want help at all. Maybe Kurt should've listened to the other teachers when they told him.

"I'm at school right now so after…. I can't leave…. I-I know, Zane."

Kurt glanced up out of the corner of his eyes, but Blaine was facing the other direction.

"As soon as I'm finished with classes… I'll be there man." _Pause… _"D-Don't… I-I'll be there."

Blaine ended the phone call and turned around in his seat.

"Zane, huh?"

"Don't worry about that." Blaine told his teacher shortly. "What are you going to teach me?"

Kurt took a deep breath and sat back in his seat. "I should let you know before hand that if you aren't going to take this seriously, then I don't want spend the little free time I do have trying to make you."

The teen smirked back at him. "I know, sorry." Blaine folded his hands on his teacher's desk. "You could be with Smythe right now, but here I am wasting your time."

Kurt only looked at Blaine trying to understand where he was taking this. It wasn't hard to come to a conclusion, honestly.

"This is fucking stupid anyway," Blaine continued. "I'm gonna fail and you should stop acting like you care."

He watched his teacher nod and look down at his papers; a sad smile gracing his lips—the lips that Blaine spent the previous night thinking about as he lay in bed. He wondered how they tasted and how they felt on his, if he liked when a guy sucked on them playfully, how they looked wrapped around certain parts of his… but then Blaine couldn't help but think they probably touched Mr. Smythe's in the way he wanted those gorgeous lips to be on his. That was the train of thought for the rest of the night, meaning Blaine didn't get the best sleep. Before he could wallow in how much life sucked, his teacher was speaking in a low, defeated voice.

"Maybe I am wasting my time."

_Ouch. _

Kurt finished grading one paper and went to the next, ignoring the hazel eyes set on him. "If you don't believe in yourself and what you're capable of, then who am I to convince you? Just some substitute who doesn't know anything, right?"

Blaine shook his head no, but Mr. Hummel still hadn't looked up. "That's not how I feel, Mr. H."

Kurt gave another sad smile and sat back in his seat, putting the red marker down. Blaine was giving him this look that he couldn't quite place, but he didn't want to fall for it. "I defended you in front of a bunch of teachers who had given up on you, Blaine. I thought I saw something in you, but now you're just telling me I didn't."

"You didn't." Blaine answered monotonously; shrugging, though his teacher saying he defended him when he just met him made the teen feel like he was worth something. Blaine didn't feel like he was worth something in a long time.

But maybe the substitute was stupid to do that. He didn't know Blaine like the other teacher's did. He was a huge disappointment. "They were right. I'm a nobody."

Kurt only stared at his student quietly, right into the hazel eyes of the young man. He wanted to see if the kid really believed that. That must've been the case. Blaine returned his gaze surely, staring directly into the elder's blue eyes. Kurt felt the need to look away for some reason and he did; walking over to the whiteboard to prepare for his next class. Blaine dropped his head, staring at his hands instead.

They both remained quiet in the room. Kurt finished erasing the marker and pulled out a blue one to write the objective. He could hear the teen shifting every so often, and wondered if he was grabbing his things to leave, but Blaine didn't. He simply slouched down in the seat and watched the teacher work, thinking about everything he said. _I thought I saw something in you. _He shook his head at that one. For some reason, he wanted to prove that maybe Mr. Hummel did see something in him, but he couldn't. He'd only end up disappointing him too.

"You can go to lunch—or wherever it is that you go." Kurt told him, holding his lesson plan in one hand and the dry-erase marker in the other. "Since this is so _stupid_."

"I don't want to go anywhere."

Kurt stopped for a moment but eventually continued.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like you wasted your time but eventually you'll treat me like they treat me—"

"And why do you think they treat you like that, Blaine?"

"Because they don't give a shit anyway."

"No," Kurt turned around to face him. "You don't give a sh—crap. Maybe if you tried, people would want to try for you—"

"That's bullshit, Hummel." Blaine slid back from the desk; his chair making an unfavorable squeaking sound against the green tiled floor as he stood to his feet. "All of you are the same! Why did you even volunteer to do this in the first place? Did they put you up to this? Have you pretend to help the fucked up future dropout with the tattoos and the bad attitude for laughs when I fail anyway?"

Kurt felt his eyes become a little wet, but quickly blinked it away. He had no clue why he was so emotionally invested in this kid but it seemed that he was.

"I don't know what to tell you, Blaine. I… I don't know." He walked over to his desk and took a seat in front of the abandoned papers. Blaine exhaled and looked around the vacant classroom. "If you feel that way, despite me saying I don't, then there's nothing I can do. When you're ready I'll be here. Until then, please leave my classroom. Just… go."

Blaine stood there for a moment, feeling like complete shit. He nodded though and grabbed his book bag off the floor. "I'm sorry I wasted your time."

He turned the knob to the class room and slammed the door behind him. The teacher flinched because of the force of the slam. A few of his papers threatened to drift off the desk from the breeze, but Kurt quickly caught them before they could float away.

How did this happen? The day before, Blaine seemed fine with the idea. He said he didn't mind being tutored. Now today, he shows up at the end of the class with some sort of vendetta against him. Maybe it was ridiculous of Kurt to do this in the first place. If the student didn't show anyone else respect, what gave him the right to think Blaine would show him any?

Kurt tried to push the thoughts away and focus on grading. This way, he could handle what he needed to over the weekend and not be stuck under a pile of work. However, all that he could think about were hazel eyes, and how they always seemed to flicker down to his lips when they were exchanging words. If it weren't for the fact that it was extremely inappropriate, Kurt would entertain that thought. But he knew better, and there was no way in hell he'd start to think about a student in that way, no matter how attractive he was.

_Seriously, Kurt. Quit it. Just focus on grading the papers. _

So he did. He finished marking all the work for his AP class collected the last two days, and would focus on everything else that evening. The bell rang for the next class as he situated things and organized papers, leaving him with a clean desk by the time the first student entered.

Kurt went to stand in the hall and welcome his students inside. Some of them look beat already, dragging their feet into class. Others smiled at him softly and trekked inside. He wondered how they were once the final bell rang and they were finished for the day, because everyone seemed to wake up then.

The class was about half full when he began to look around the halls. Sebastian was standing outside the classroom he taught a few doors down and across, and sent his coworker a wink. Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled anyway as he switched focus to the opposite direction of the hall.

Blaine stood at Jeff's locker with him as the blonde tossed a pack of cigarettes. He let his head lean against the metal as his friend yammered on about how cheap the pot was and how he wasn't as high as he planned on being. Blaine nodded and hummed, pretending to listen. All he could focus on, even in the midst of the teenagers switching classes through the halls was Mr. Smythe watching Mr. Hummel, and the way his music teacher winked when the two caught eyes. Mr. Hummel rolled his eyes and looked away, but he still smiled. He couldn't believe that someone like Mr. Hummel was into such an ass wipe like Smythe.

When he came to again, Blaine noticed his history sub staring at him. He didn't really show any expression though, just a blank stare. For a moment all he could see was him—those blue-grey-green eyes almost searching him made Blaine want to go over there and finally kiss him—finally taste him. Then Jeff smacked him on the back of the head and he winced, turning around to face him.

"What. The. Fuck?"

"I'm talking to you, stupid." Jeff straightened the strap over his arm and motioned towards their next classes. "Let's go. You're acting all weird."

Blaine rubbed at his head, glaring at his friend the entire time. Jeff only shrugged. Before leaving, Blaine turned back to see if his teacher was still there, but Kurt had went inside, the door closed behind him. Blaine shook his head and followed behind Jeff. The late bell rang as the two strolled off.

….

"How'd it go?" Madame Michele asked with a smile. Kurt shook his head as he walked towards the school's exit.

"Not well. At all."

Kurt's old teacher smiled. "That stinks. What went wrong?"

"He just seemed on edge and angry. He was taking phone calls and unprepared, and got upset when that bothered me. He thinks we're all the same—none of us care, apparently." Kurt shrugged, "I just think he can do so much better than he's doing."

Madame Michele patted him on the back as they neared the exit. "We'll try another teacher then. I think I know just the person."

"Oh really?"

"Oui, my dear. Blaine had a teacher his freshmen year who adored him. He transferred to Carmel, but maybe the old man will be able to tutor him. I'll give you his number because I know you care about him."

Kurt smiled. He did care, but they all should've, honestly. "Sounds good."

….

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked, poking his best friend in the side.

Blaine shook his head no.

Jeff frowned, looking at his boyfriend. "Is it about a guy?"

"Leave me alone." Blaine told them.

Jeff sucked his teeth. "Fine. C'mon babe, I'm horny." He grabbed Nick's arm and tried to drag him away, only for his boyfriend to push him off.

"Stop. Blaine needs us."

"No I don't." Blaine said as he stared at the ceiling.

"No he doesn't," Jeff echoed, pleading with the brunette. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'm going home and if you need us, call us."

Blaine nodded as his two friends left his room and headed down the steps. Today had to be the worst day ever. He spent his afternoon kicking himself over that whole scene with Mr. Hummel in the classroom. He couldn't help himself though. No one else had ever shown the slightest amount of interest in him or his future; family, friends, and especially not teachers. And then, Mr. Hummel ran off to a lunch 'date' with Mr. Smythe and that was it. He was reminded of everything. Mr. Hummel was a teacher that was years older and had a life—one that involved experienced men that could give him things Blaine couldn't. Mr. Hummel wasn't interested in him.

So yeah, he threw a bitch fit. That really showed both he and his teacher how immature he was.

Not the way he wanted to go.

Oh well. Blaine sighed and let his head hit the pillows. His phone was in his right hand and he scrolled through his contacts, hand hovering over select where his teacher's name and number were. But what would he say? And what would the teacher say? He'd probably treat him like a child who had threw a temper tantrum because let's be honest, that's pretty much what happened.

His phone vibrated snapping Blaine out of his thoughts. He opened the message from his brother and replied.

_**Wanna come by tomorrow? Keep me and Lily some company? –Cooper**_

_**I'll be there. -Blaine**_

….

Kurt pulled his laptop closer to him as he sat on the couch logged in to the student website. Going to school online for his master's was so convenient. He had time to actually make a living for himself while earning a degree. And with his roommate gone, the place was quiet and he could actually study.

Studying was good for him. He hadn't thought about Blaine at all that afternoon—at least not until he saw a classmate named 'Hazel Stern' log on to the student website. Blaine had hazel eyes, so you couldn't really blame his mind for making the connection. Other than that, the content he was studying for his research course kept his mind off things.

It was only one more week to his final. Then, he'd be finished with this class and onto the next one. Kurt made a decision over the course of the week that he'd be a substitute teacher until he earned his master's because it'd be easier to make money that way since schools weren't even hiring. That, and it—

_Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on _

Kurt's head turned to the makeshift desk next to him in search for his phone after the Rihanna ringtone blared music into the air. If this was Rachel again, he'd have no choice but to curse her out. Kurt explicitly explained to her not to call during Saturday evenings when he was studying, but the girl didn't care. Talks of Broadway and callbacks were more important that Kurt being a silly substitute if you left it to the brunette to tell.

But it wasn't her. Kurt didn't know who it was, because his phone just listed it as an 'unknown number'. Usually he'd neglect calls like this at times like this, but against his better judgment he placed the laptop aside and reached for his iPhone.

"Hello?"

There was a pause and Kurt almost hang up before a voice finally answered.

"Hey, Mr. H. It's Blaine."

Kurt sat up a little straighter in the seat, surprised to hear the voice he was hearing. Then he remembered he gave the student his number before things got out of hand—for homework help or whatever. He doubted this was for homework, though.

"Oh… hey, Blaine…"

"Umm," Blaine gulped as he adjusted himself on the cool sheets, "are you busy?"

"Well, I'm getting some studying done at the moment but I can take a minute." Kurt didn't know why he felt so eager to talk. "What's up?"

Blaine gulped, carding calloused fingers through his hair. He'd think a few days ago it was odd that hearing his teacher's voice would make him feel a million times better but now, now he knew. He fucking liked his teacher. "I just—I wanted to say sorry…" he trailed off again, staring up at the ceiling. Mr. Hummel's gentle breaths came in through the receiver and Blaine closed his eyes, imagining he was next to him. "I acted like a snot nosed kid and you didn't deserve that at all."

Kurt smiled a little at the seemingly genuine words. "Are you saying you aren't a snot nosed kid?"

"I can be mature." The teen quipped back.

Mr. Hummel giggled a little and Blaine felt his heart speed up. This is not healthy.

"You should be mature." Kurt said, laying back on his couch and deciding to take a little break. A few minutes wouldn't hurt. "I forgive you, though. I talked to another teacher Friday afternoon, and they're willing to tutor you… since we had our issues and all."

Blaine shook his head, immediately feeling like an idiot. He just had to behave like a brat and ruin everything. "No! I don't want another one."

Kurt held the phone closely to his ear. "Well I figured since that blow up in the classroom you should switch—"

"No."

Blaine sat up on the bed, staring down at his feet. There was no way that he was sitting in a classroom with some disinterested prick. If there was one thing he knew, Mr. Hummel actually made him want to try. Nobody else would give him that.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the student's denial. "Well don't you want help? You can still graduate if you switch it around a little."

"I want you." Blaine let it slip before he could catch himself, but once the words were out, they were out. He didn't even bother to try and recant because they were true. Mr. Hummel was the only teacher—person—he wanted to tutor him.

Kurt cleared his throat at the words, mind automatically going to a negative place. That's what happened when you had friends like Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman growing up. "You want—?"

Blaine sighed. "I want you to help me, Mr. H."

Kurt bit his lip considering it. This probably wasn't the best idea. Tutoring a student who looked like Blaine, whose eyes traveled along your body like Blaine's had, whose voice could make your knees feel like jelly. Not a good idea at all.

"Blaine… it's probably for the best. I know I'm young, and you probably won't take me seriously because of that."

"Well I'm not going then." his student replied quickly. Kurt shook his head. How stubborn can one person be?

"Why not, Blaine? You don't even know who it is—"

"I'm not going Mr. H."

Kurt sighed, and Blaine lay back down.

"Fine." he answered.

Quiet took over the conversation and both men lay in their respective places thinking things over. Kurt knew he went into this line of work to help his kids as much as he could, but when things got this pathetic to the point where he found one to be irresistible, he didn't know if he should be involved. Blaine cleared his throat and finally spoke; revealing the things that were on his mind.

"I'd, um… I'd go… and on time… if you were to tutor me. And I'd respect you and all that," he added with genuineness, hoping Mr. Hummel knew he was for real. "I'm really sorry… I was just being stupid. I was so pissed off over you and that…" he caught himself before he could let his entire embarrassing ridiculous crush and envy of Smythe spill, "it's not important."

Kurt missed the gist of what Blaine almost said because he was too busy thinking about how wrong this was. But he caught the kid stumbling over his words and went to reassure him. "You can talk to me Blaine. You called for a reason…"

Blaine only shook his head as if the man could see. "Let's just talk about something else then."

His teacher smiled, getting comfortable on the couch. "Okay. How's your weekend going?"

"So far it's okay," he said, realizing it was actually okay for once. "I babysat for my older brother Cooper. I'm staying with him for the time being, trying to pass the time." _Until I can see you again. _

Mr. Hummel made an adorable '_awww_' sound which made Blaine roll his eyes. "That's adorable. Cooper… hmm, sounds familiar. So is it a niece or a nephew that you have?"

Blaine hummed at first. "He said the same thing about your name. I have a niece though. Her name is Lily and she just turned seven months—"

"Wait," Kurt cut in, staring at the ceiling as he thought. "Cooper Anderson… oh my god, you're Cooper's little brother?"

Blaine frowned. Here comes the part where everyone says how awesome and perfect his older brother was. "You know him?"

"We went to McKinley together," his teacher answered. "I mean, we were a couple years apart. I think he was a junior when I started my freshman year. But yeah, the guy was a total douche."

Blaine smiled. _Really? No 'oh my god he's so perfect why are you the way you are?' _"He still is a douche to be honest."

Kurt laughed a little. "Wow. But you said he said my name sounded familiar… you mentioned me?"

Blaine's eyes went wide. Shit! Now Mr. Hummel would know for sure he was head over heels. "U-Um Nick mentioned that-t we had to do some homework for Hummel's class… and he u-um overheard. Said the name rang a bell. That was all, you know?"

Kurt hummed. "Cool."

"Yeah."

"Well it's sweet that you're spending time with Lily. I bet she's adorable and I'm sure she loves her uncle."

Blaine smiled, wishing they were together rather than having a conversation over the phone. But he reminded himself that Mr. Hummel was indeed his teacher, and there wouldn't be any of that. Unfortunately. It was just that the guy was so easy to talk to, and smart, and fucking beautiful. None of the guys he knew were anything like that. The total package.

But Mr. Hummel was like a package that the sender wouldn't ship to your country. He was just inaccessible.

"I hope so." Blaine said, instead of 'you're so fucking hot' like he was thinking.

Kurt smiled at the comfortable silence that fell. This was nice… nothing like the tension they faced the day before. He always knew Blaine was a good kid anyway. He just needed to remember that he was a kid.

"Are you ever going to tell me about this Zane guy?" he asked. "Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to judge but, he seems like bad news."

Blaine licked his lips and folded one arm behind his head. He didn't tell many people this… well not anyone. The only reason Nick and Jeff knew was because they were involved. But for some odd reason, he was about to spill something about himself to the fucking history sub.

The gorgeous history sub.

"I um, I owe him money. So I work for him to pay it off."

Kurt closed his eyes at the admission. "How much money are we talking?"

"A lot." his student answered shortly.

Kurt took a breath as he snuggled closer into his couch cushion. To be perfectly honest, he didn't think Blaine would tell him anything, but he was happy he did. Maybe he could help in some way.

Teachers didn't really help Kurt.

"What is it that you do as work for this guy? If you don't mind me asking."

Blaine would mind with anyone else, but with this guy… things were so different. "How do I know the line isn't tapped?"

Kurt scoffed and Blaine smiled because of it. "You watch too much TV kid."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm not a kid. I'm 18."

Kurt smiled. "Well excuse me. I apologize. What are we talking, though?"

Blaine got comfortable, adjusting the phone on the other side of his face. This would take a while. "Well, sometimes I do fight clubs. I haven't in a while, though. If the money isn't right I'm not wasting my time. Plus, I need to be handsome for this guy, but that's another story."

Kurt smirked. He had very flirty students.

"A little gambling, stole a couple cars and sold them for a little more than they were worth, ran through a few homes and robbed a few safes. Light stuff."

Kurt shook his head. _Light stuff, he says. _"Well you're never finding out where I live, young man."

Blaine laughed and Kurt bit his lip as he listened, but stopped immediately when he realized he was doing it. "Well," the teen said, snapping his teacher out of guilty, reprimanding thoughts, "you could always come and see me, Mr. H. My door is always open."

Fucking cheeky students.

Kurt stared up at his twirling ceiling fan as he responded. "I get enough of that from Amelia and Anastasia, Blaine. Three's a crowd."

Blaine licked his lips. "I'll let them know you're off limits, then."

Kurt did his best to ignore him, though he could hear the smug smile of his flirtatious student on the other end of the line. "I don't know, Blaine. After hearing this, I can't help but feel like one day you won't show up to class because you're arrested."

Blaine smiled. "I can't get arrested before I pay that man his money back. I'll end up being killed in there by one of his goonies."

He heard his teacher sigh before speaking. "You mean to tell me that after that rap sheet you still haven't paid him back?"

"Only a few thousand to go."

"God, Blaine."

Blaine shrugged.

Kurt shook his head. There had to be some way for this to get better without the teen risking his life. "What the hell was all of this money for?"

"To make a long story short, I had a friend whose family lost everything. Literally everything. He goes to this private school a couple hours away, so I borrowed money to pay for his tuition and boarding. If he didn't have that, he'd be on the streets with his parents. They're hopping from shelter to shelter…" Blaine trailed off, shaking his head. "So, I borrowed the money and paid for his final two years. He's smart and he deserves a lot. He can go far."

Kurt smiled. "You can too, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know."

"So is this a boyfriend?" the teacher sing-songed, teasing his student. Blaine quickly told him no.

"No. I don't do boyfriends."

"Right," Kurt thought aloud with a smile. "You're a player."

Blaine didn't answer right away. Great. Even his substitute knew the reputation he held. "You think you know me, but you don't Mr. H."

Kurt listened to the words but didn't think much of it. He sighed, his mind trailing back to their previous conversation.

"There has to be something… someone who could help. Parents, Cooper, other family?"

"Nah," Blaine quickly shot that idea away. "Parents are never around. Cooper will murder me himself if he ever finds out any of this… and I still have things I'd like to happen before I die Mr. H."

No wonder he was able to run the streets. Where were his parents? Maybe things would be different if he had them there. "You're better than this, Blaine. I know it. I don't want you in the streets when you could be making something out of yourself. It was nice of you to do something for your friend, but ridiculous to potentially ruin your life at the same time."

In one ear and out the other. Mr. Hummel didn't understand. "There's only a few thousand left and I'm done."

Kurt sighed again. "Let me talk to this guy, maybe?"

"NO!" Blaine all but shouted. He could hear his niece crying close by and thought about going to spoil her, but Cooper was more than likely handling it. He wanted to talk to his _teacher._ "I'm not letting you get involved with these guys at all. They're dangerous and I have enough to worry about."

"But—"

"Seriously, Mr. H. Stay away from them. Don't talk to Zane, or anyone you see him with. At all."

Kurt seemed to have an unlimited amount of sighs. "Ok."

"Can we just switch the topic?" Blaine said quietly into the phone; eyes closed as he once more imagined they were together.

Kurt glanced at his neglected laptop and frowned. "I really need to finish studying for my exam next weekend."

Blaine heard a hint of sadness in his teacher's voice and though he didn't want to end the phone call at all, he felt good knowing the other man didn't either. "Alright."

Kurt licked his dry lips as he sat back up on the sofa. "But you enjoy you're evening and please, Blaine, _please _stay out of trouble."

Blaine smirked. "I'm not gonna promise anything, teach."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Call me tomorrow if you need to talk. I'm here, Blaine."

"Thanks, but tomorrow I'll be with Nick and Jeff, so maybe I'll text you or something. But Monday I'll see you in class and tutoring."

"On time." His teacher added.

Blaine laughed. "On time. Bye Mr. H." he made a wet kissy sound into the mouthpiece and laughed when he heard Mr. Hummel scoff.

"_Goodbye_, Blaine." He smirked, hanging the phone up.

This wasn't a good idea.

….

Kurt was cooking the next night with Carole, telling her all the horror stories of the first week in the classroom, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled at the message.

_**I stayed out of trouble all weekend –Blaine **_

He sent back a reply with a smile.

_**I'm very proud of you. – K.H.**_

_**K.H. huh? What does the K stand for? –Blaine**_

_**If you show up on time all week and make every tutoring session, maybe I'll let you know. –K.H.**_

Kurt leant against the kitchen counter, biting his lip as he waited for a reply. God this was so wrong. It was one thing for a student to flirt, but another thing when he encouraged it. Before he could beat himself over the head too much, Blaine had replied.

_**Alright then. For now I'll just call you Kenneth. –Blaine**_

Kurt laughed and Carole looked at him with a smirk, wondering who he was sharing messages with.

_**So far off, Blaine. Not even close. –K.H. **_

**_Goodnight Kenneth. See you in class on time tomorrow. –Blain_e**

Kurt smiled, shaking his head.

_**Goodnight, Blaine. –K.H. **_

"Where's my dinner?" Burt burst into the kitchen with a handkerchief ready. Both Kurt and Carole smiled at him.

"Get out, old man."

….

Kurt watched his students leaving and said goodbye to the twins who spent the period trying to persuade the man to add them on Facebook. Blaine grabbed a chair and dragged it over to his teacher's desk with a smile. Kurt sat back and crossed his arms, curious to see how today's lesson would go. And if there would even be a lesson.

Blaine pulled out his French text book and Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Oh my! You seem to be prepared!"

The student rolled his eyes at his teacher's sarcasm. "Hardy har. What is it that you want to teach me first?"

"What do you know?"

"Nothing."

"Well then." Kurt smiled, grabbing for his bottle of water. "This should be fun."

He took the teen's text book and looked through it quickly. Blaine watched his fingers graze over the pages and licked his lips. They were nice and long.

"So what's up with you and Smythe?" he questioned as Kurt tried to put together a mini lesson.

"Nothing." Kurt answered in a straight tone. Now he was certain that Blaine thought he and the older man were together. "What's up with you and that Brandon kid? I overheard you telling Nick about him."

"Eavesdropping on me, huh? Are you jealous?"

Kurt scoffed as he finally landed on a page. "So not jealous. And you two have a habit of broadcasting what I assume you intend to be side conversations…"

Blaine smiled. "Hmm. So if I said Brandon," _who doesn't exist, _"and myself were taking it to the next step, what would you say?"

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "I'd tell you to wrap it up young man. Safety first." He turned the book around and pointed at a page. "Now, do the bottom exercise. I want to see just where you are."

Blaine looked down at the work and grabbed his pen and pad.

_What the fuck is this shit? _

Talking to Mr. Hummel was more fun than learning French anyway.

"So the best you can tell me is to wear a condom? Give me some advice will ya?"

Kurt was reading something and smirked as he glanced up at his student. Blaine eyed him and _holy crap this student of mine who is a student looks really sexy when he looks up at me like that but he's a student _looked down at his work.

"According to the rumors I hear about you, you should probably be giving me advice, Blaine."

Blaine smirked. "What have you heard?"

Kurt glanced down at the boy's paper and shook his head. "I heard that you need to redo numbers one and three because they're wrong."

Blaine pushed the pad away and placed his pen down. "Let's take a break—"

"We literally just started, Blaine—"

"What did you hear?"

Kurt sighed dramatically and looked up at the ceiling. Blaine only continued staring with his lip worried between his teeth. That looked really nice, so Kurt didn't look.

"I heard that your libido breaks records."

Blaine nodded nonchalantly. "So if I told you I was a virgin would you believe me?"

"Probably not," Kurt answered honestly, picking his book back up to read. "But then again, that's none of my business."

"Well I am one."

Kurt looked up at him again.

"I'm a fraud, Mr. H. My friends think I fuck college guys but I haven't even been on a decent date… until now," he trailed off, watching the teacher's eyes trained on his. He wondered how far this whole Brandon thing could take him. "Brandon is a nice guy. Cute, funny, but I don't know much else about him. He asked me on a date and I said yes."

Kurt finally pulled his eyes away and looked over to his student's book. "I don't know if I can believe that you haven't done it yet, and especially haven't been on a date. You're so…"

"Hot?" Blaine smiled, licking his lips in the process.

Kurt looked away again, smiling a little. "Not what I was going to say—"

"You're not denying it though."

"You're the badass," Kurt continued, "and all the badasses are the ones constantly talking about sexual experiences."

Blaine agreed completely. "I talk about it but I haven't experienced it."

Kurt nodded to his student. "Don't rush it. You might like this guy."

Blaine smiled at his teacher. "I think I do." _Like you. _

Kurt smiled in return. "Great. Now, correct those answers and finish this up."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_A/N: So next chapter things start to get very interesting... Blaine knows what he's doing!_

_Please let me know what you think! _

_-Janelle_


	4. Chapter 4

**TMWYK**

_A/N: You can totally skip this. I just need to vent. _

_ I read a teacher!Blaine fic because I saw it on tumblr on a teacher!Klaine fic rec and thought, okay cool. I usually read stories to make sure mine aren't similar to another author's, because I don't want to be blamed for stealing ideas and all that other nonsense. Okay, back to the story. _

_So I read this fic, and it started out okay. Typical, you know? Blaine was strict. Hated Kurt. They end up getting it on anyway. Fine. But for some reason, by the fifth chapter I felt like I should stop. I think it was because they kept having ridiculous arguments or what have you, and it was all over some dominatrix shit... where Kurt kept dominating and Blaine loved it, but Kurt didn't... I don't know. It was just insane. But silly me, I kept reading. _

_Turns out that Blaine was a serial killer that ended up raping Kurt and murdering him with a rose or something and I... I don't know. I needed to write something to get that out of my system. So I updated two fics today. Here is the second. Thanks for listening to my horrible encounter with the scary teacher!fic. No disrespect to the author but I was really messed up for a few hours after that experience._

_Well this is for Quinn (hi!) and Reem, because I used something you recommended in this chapter ;). Tell me what you think. _

_Oh, and it would be very nice if the anon who recommended that I write this story step forward because I wish I knew who you were :( Please?_

_GO READ! __I HEAR THERE'S SMUT!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Blaine looked at his watch and rolled his eyes. This was taking too long.

Jeff and Nick were leaning against an abandoned building, probably talking about some nonsense, while Blaine stood next to a deserted road watching out for the person they were expecting. The meet up time agreed upon was 11 AM, but yet it was 11:30 and Blaine was still standing here waiting.

He pulled out a cigarette and placed it to his lips before sitting down on the curb. The car he'd stolen was parked to the left of him—a 2005 Honda Civic Coupe that while in excellent condition would probably be used for parts. People were big on street racing around here, and Blaine had thought about getting on it to make a couple hundred or so. Maybe during the next event. All he knew now was that this person was late, and it was Friday, and about half an hour before Hummel's history class. He'd been there all week , and on time at that, and to their tutoring sessions like they had agreed upon, and he was damn proud of it.

It wasn't even about finding out Mr. Hummel's first name any more. He went into the principal's office and went through the substitute's file on Wednesday, so he knew his name was Kurt. He still called him Kenneth just to fuck with him, and also so the man wouldn't know he snooped into his file, but now, Blaine was showing up on time, and even participating from time to time because he wanted to make Kurt proud. Kurt had been so proud of him this whole week, and it made Blaine feel things he'd never felt.

But now, on the last damn day of the week, all of that was in jeopardy.

He took a long drag of the cigarette and looked at his watch again to see that five minutes had passed and there was still no sign of this guy. He thought about leaving but if something went wrong, there was no way he wanted Nick and Jeff taking the fall for him. And Zane wouldn't want to hear anything anyway, other than the sound of his money meeting his palm. He usually paid him lump sums on Fridays anyway. Today wouldn't be any different.

Blaine sighed, passing the time by thinking of his teacher. That had been the teen's thing over the past couple weeks. Mr. Hummel stayed on his mind—in school, at home, over dinner; in the shower… those were interesting thoughts. They were the best, actually. Blaine's fantasies usually started with them kissing in the classroom after a tutoring session, and ended with them sweaty, lying on top of the teacher's desk. Blaine bit his lip and looked down at his ripped navy jeans.

Good.

No boner.

Smoke left his nose as he heard footsteps approaching. The teen looked up and saw a maybe thirty year old Hispanic guy walking up to him. Jeff and Nick began to walk over.

"Zane send you?" the guy asked.

Blaine nodded, standing up off the curb. "You're late. Hands up."

The guy smirked and held both hands up. Nick and Jeff stood close by and watched as Blaine patted the guy down for any wires or any weapons. He went over his chest and midsection, and over both legs.

"Cash." Blaine said shortly, moving back and giving him some space after discovering he was clean.

The Hispanic man nodded towards the car. "Let me take a look around, first."

Blaine looked at his watch again and sighed. He didn't think he'd make it to class on time at this rate. "Make it fast."

The guy walked over to the black vehicle and took a look inside. "78k on it, huh?"

Blaine nodded, tossing his cigarette to the ground.

"Sweet. So what was it? Six thousand, right?" he smiled, turning back to observe the car for any interior damage.

"Eighty-five hundred or no deal. Don't bullshit me—"

"I'm kidding niño, shit." He dug in his pocket and took out a wad of cash, tossing it to Blaine. The curly haired teen caught it and tossed it over to Jeff to count.

"Keys?" he asked. Blaine shook his head no.

"After I count my money, sure."

He nodded and took a slow stroll around the car, Blaine watching him the entire time. Jeff and Nick were busy counting, but luckily it was all in hundred dollar bills.

"Hurry up."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Wait, dammit. I know you don't want Zane on your ass."

After a couple minutes, they finally rolled everything up and handed it to their friend, giving him the okay.

"Eighty-five one hundred dollar bills." Nick told him. Blaine tucked it into a pocket in his backpack and dug for the keys he had made by his guy for situations like this.

"Enjoy," he told the buyer before walking over to his motorcycle. Jeff and Nick glanced back at the exchange, watching Blaine put his bike helmet on and take off without waiting for them. The Hispanic guy hopped in his car and saluted the couple goodbye.

"Nice doing business with you boys."

"Yeah," Nick called out, walking over to his own car.

….

Blaine headed straight to school from there, maybe even going a little faster than he was supposed to. Nick drove closely behind him after catching up, and they parked at their usual spot in the school parking lot. Blaine's watch read 12:01PM. The bell had just rung.

"We can still get there Nick!" Blaine took off and the pair looked at one another.

"Where?" Nick shouted, confused.

"History!" Blaine's voice was trailing off as he ran up the school steps.

"What is up with him? Since when do we rush to school?" Jeff asked, watching Blaine rush up the school steps. Nick smirked.

"We have Hummel now."

Jeff smiled knowingly. "Oooh. That poor, hopeless soul."

Nick rolled his eyes, moving closer to kiss his boyfriend. He pressed him against the car, gripping his hips roughly and squeezing his ass, their tongues battling for dominance. After a minute of casually dry humping in broad daylight, Nick pulled back and winked, sauntering off towards the building.

"See you next period, babe."

Jeff licked his lips, adjusting his clothes in the process. "Sure you don't want to hang out in the car for a little bit?"

….

Blaine pushed about fifteen people out of the way—students and teachers alike, so that he had a clear path to his history room. When it was in his line of vision, he could see Mr. Hummel's foot going inside the class. He sped up a little and hit the entrance to the room at the same time the late bell rang. Mr. Hummel smiled at him with folded arms, watching an exhausted but grinning Blaine walk inside.

"Cutting it close, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine nodded. "I know." He placed his motorcycle helmet on the teacher's desk. "Can you hold that for me? I didn't have time to lock it up with my bike."

Kurt put his hands in his pocket, giving the student a curious look. "Are you just getting to school?"

Blaine licked his lips and smiled innocently, and Kurt found himself liking that look a little too much.

"Maybe. You have a class to start." Blaine headed towards his seat and Kurt shook his head, watching him go. He looked at his desk and found another tray of strawberries with Amelia's name attached to it, then looked at the girl to see her winking. Kurt rolled his eyes and headed towards the board. What was he going to do with these kids?

"Okay, class. You know the deal by now; pass the homework forward and get ready for our weekly review. There aren't many notes so it shouldn't take all class long, right Hayden?"

"Yes, sir." The student said with a smile, slowly pulling his book out.

After letting everyone get settled, Kurt went over to the corner of the room and grabbed all of the papers, going into his lecture in the process. He gave some background to his students for the notes they were copying— well some of them were copying. Blaine was slouched down in his seat with his cell phone out, typing away. His notebook was on his desk but the teen had made no effort to open it. Kurt rolled his eyes, heading to his desk and dropping the homework assignments down next to his student's helmet. He continued to give background info, walking through the aisle until he reached Blaine's desk, grabbing his cell phone away and placing it in his pocket, and opening his book for him. Blaine reluctantly let the cell phone go, even though he had it out so Mr. Hummel would come over to him anyway. The teacher stood to his left, reaching down and opening his notebook to the appropriate page. Blaine watched his teacher's hands flipping across the page and looked up at the man, smiling at Kurt who was giving him a pointed look while babbling about the Russian Revolution.

Kurt let his hand rest on Blaine's shoulder a bit before walking away, and the hazel eyed teen thought he'd melt from the contact. He was crushing, and he was crushing _hard_. His eyes wandered up to his teacher walking away and stayed there, focusing on the round ass he dreamed about spanking one time when he was in the shower. His dad would probably have a fit when he saw the water bill…

"So let's see if you guys were listening. Tyler."

The boy looked up. "Yes, Mr. Hummel?"

"Give me the time period of the Russian Revolution."

The student gulped. "1917?"

"Thank you." he sat on his desk and looked to the front row. "And Anastasia, can I have a reason why this revolution occurred?"

She crossed her legs and smiled at the teacher. "The first world war was straining on the country socially and economically. And you look delicious today, might I add—"

"And" Kurt cut her off, trying not to laugh. Blaine noticed and smirked, slowly copying down his notes as he was distracted by the beautiful man at the front of the class, "someone tell me what role the Tsar played in this revolution." he looked around and saw Blaine looking at him, but the teen quickly looked away and continued copying. Kurt smiled. "Mr. Anderson, Can you tell the class?"

Blaine sighed, putting his pen down. They talked about this. Mr. Hummel was already breaking his reputation down to pieces by having him show up on time. This whole calling on him thing was only making matters worse. "The Tsar took control of the army, which meant he got blamed for their defeat. The people believed he was incompetent and fought against him."

Kurt smiled at his student. "Very good. Thank you."

Blaine nodded, trying not to blush. Mr. Hummel looked proud of him. Blaine loved that.

"Now," the teacher continued. "Document based questions or a quiz? Which do you wonderful students prefer?"

The class groaned but eventually agreed on the former. Kurt stood up and gave the worksheets out quickly so that he could sit at his desk and grade a few papers. He worked for a while before realizing he didn't do attendance, frowning when he noticed Nick missing, but went back to handling his grading. After about ten minutes, Kurt looked up and saw Blaine staring at the paper of the girl next to him and cleared his throat. Blaine smirked and apologized when he realized he was caught. Sometimes Kurt swore Blaine did things like that just so he'd have to pick on him.

Towards the end of the lesson, Kurt decided he had enough time to go over the worksheet. They did that together, and many of his students seemed to grasp the content. Those who didn't he made study packets for, and if they wanted to they'd do them over the weekend. As the bell rang, a few students grabbed a packet on the way out the door.

Blaine put his backpack on; trying not to think about the fact he had over eight thousand dollars in his bag. The class emptied quickly, even those annoying twins who happened to stick around every once in a while had gone, and the teen was left alone with his teacher. He grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the large desk, giving Mr. Hummel his best smile.

"Hey, Kenneth."

"Book out, Blaine," Kurt said with a smile. He grabbed their French study sheet and placed it in front of Blaine, before putting away all his papers for the various History classes he taught.

Blaine looked in his bag before noticing his French text book was in his locker. He didn't have time to stop there since he had to rush to class earlier. "I didn't stop by my locker before class so I need to now. Is that cool?"

Kurt nodded. "Oui. Dépêchez-vous de retour. "

Blaine raised an eyebrow at his teacher. "What was that?" _Besides fucking sexy._

"You should get used to me speaking in French, Blaine. Soon I'm only letting us talk in French during tutoring." Kurt said with an adorably sexy smirk, blue eyes matching hazel ones. "And I asked you to hurry back so we can start."

The student nodded, finding that he was perfectly fine with Kurt speaking French to him for a whole entire period, whether or not he'd be able to understand him. But this was day five of their tutoring sessions and he had learned a great bit in the short amount of time. He could probably pull off a passing grade.

"Okay, Mr. H. I'll be back."

He stood up and quickly went to leave, walking down the hall and around the corner to his locker. After putting in the combination, he grabbed his textbook and a few cigarettes for later and slammed it shut. Before heading back, he decided to stop by the teacher's lounge since it was open… a place where he was hated and feared equally.

_Knock. Knock. _

Madame Michele looked up, as did another teacher who Blaine didn't recognize. His French teacher smiled at him with a very confused face.

"Um, can we help you, Blaine?"

The teen shrugged, looking around. "Can I, um… do you mind if I get Mr. H… Mr. Hummel… some coffee? He's tutoring me right now and sacrificing his lunch period which sucks."

Madame Michele shared a look with the other lady in there and nodded happily. "I think he'd love that, Blaine."

Blaine looked around the room before entering. They had a lavish TV and some high duty refrigerator but his math textbook was from 1982.

"The coffee pot is to your left, dear."

"K." Blaine grabbed a styrofoam cup and a lid and walked over to the coffee pot. He didn't know how the teacher liked his coffee, but added a couple creams and sugars.

Madame Michele watched him with an intrigued eye, surprised that her old student Mr. Hummel actually seemed to be getting through to this kid. Blaine picked up the cup and his textbook before carefully turning around.

"So I'll see you 8th period?" his French teacher asked with a sweet smile. Blaine nodded.

"You've seen me all week."

"Just making sure you don't break your current streak, dear."

Blaine shook his head. "I'll be there." He continued out the lounge and into the hall.

….

Sebastian was leaving for lunch when he passed his co-workers classroom. He saw Kurt staring down at a large book and reading to himself, lost in the words. He smiled, deciding to talk to the man for a bit. Maybe Blaine had decided on not going to tutoring today. He'd been there every other day that week when Sebastian wanted to talk to Kurt, and it was increasingly annoying.

"Where's your little body guard?" he asked, walking inside the room with a smile. Kurt was startled by the voice, but gave a smile once he noticed who it was.

"Body guard?"

Sebastian made an obvious face. "Every time I want to talk to you, Blaine's there with the death stare."

Kurt laughed a little, wondering if that was true. "Blaine's a good kid. He went to get his textbook so we could start."

Sebastian nodded, taking a seat at Blaine's chair. "So I take it this is going well?"

Kurt nodded, rather proud. "It is actually. Like I said, he's a good kid. He just needs some motivation. When he has that, he does well."

Sebastian wondered what the kid's motivation was, but didn't ask. "And you need to get out tomorrow night."

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. "I have a final exam this weekend so no social life for me. Sorry."

"An exam that I'm sure you're going to pass with flying colors. Let me take you out. You deserve that much. "

Blaine walked up outside the classroom, but when he heard the other voice he had stopped to listen. It figures Mr. Smythe would try and push up on his teacher again. Kurt was way too fucking incredible for him.

Kurt looked at the man next to him and shrugged. "Fine. I'm not saying no but I'm not saying yes either."

Sebastian smiled. "Say yes and spare me the heart ache. Please?"

"I'm back, Mr. H." Blaine strolled into the classroom glaring at his music teacher. Sebastian looked back at him and stood up, allowing the couple to get back to what they were doing.

"I'll be back for an answer, Mr. Hummel." he added charmingly.

Kurt nodded with a small smile. "Okay." He saw the way Blaine eyed the teacher and if his student's feelings for him wasn't obvious before, Blaine was wearing them on his sleeves now.

Sebastian stopped in front of Blaine before leaving. "You weren't in my class today young man."

Blaine looked at him for a while, shrugged, and then walked off. Sebastian smirked and left the room.

His motivation was becoming a little more obvious now.

"I got you a coffee Mr. H. Madame Michele let me in the teacher's lounge." Blaine put his textbook down and took a seat, handing Kurt the coffee. Kurt looked over from what he was studying for his own class and gave Blaine a grateful smile.

"You didn't have to do that, Blaine."

Blaine shrugged. "It was nothing. You help me out every day." He opened his textbook to where they last left off before continuing. "I didn't know how you liked it so I went two creams and two sugars." Blaine watched the satisfied look his teacher made after taking a sip and had to cross his legs. God, this man was so insanely hot. He gulped and looked back down at the book. "You could always tell me how you like it so in the future I can get you the right thing."

Kurt smiled, licking his lips. "This is perfect. Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled back and nodded. "Yeah."

"So how about we get started?"

They went over things briefly before starting off afresh. Kurt smiled when he realized Blaine understood what was going on, and they got through what he had outlined for that day with time to spare. They spent another few minutes going over conjugations and the vocabulary Madame Michele assigned that week, and then both sat back and relaxed with about ten minutes to spare.

"So you can catch the end of lunch if you'd like," Kurt told Blaine as he looked back down at his own textbook. "I know you don't want to sit here being bored with me."

Blaine shook his head. "I prefer it here to be honest with you."

Kurt smiled, trying his best to ignore that amazing glint in the golden eyes across from him. "Fine by me."

A couple minutes went by in silence. Kurt would look up and catch Blaine with his head on his desk, smiling up at him softly; his soft but wild curls going awry. He smiled back and looked back down at his book. His 18 year old student who was 18 and his student had the most beautiful lips.

But he was 18.

And his student.

"I want to ask you something."

Kurt nodded, fixing the collar of his polo subconsciously. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Do you have a boyfriend? Like are you and Mr. Smythe…"

Kurt gave Blaine a dubious stare after that question. "If I answer this, you answer something for me."

Blaine sat up correctly, no longer leaning on the desk. "Fine."

Kurt nodded, turning his body and chair to face Blaine. "No, Mr. Smythe is not my boyfriend, and no, I don't have one."

Blaine nodded, feeling a little relieved. "I already know what you're going to ask me. I was selling a car and the guy took longer than expected. And yes, it was stolen."

Kurt nodded and that proud look Blaine had seen all week was questionable now. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Blaine hurried to change the conversation. "You should have a boyfriend, Mr. H. You're gorgeous. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Kurt blushed, turning away. "Thank you. Even Mr. Smythe?"

Blaine's face changed in an instant. He went from sweet and caring, to the bad boy McKinley was used to seeing. "Not Mr. Smythe. I don't think you should even go out with him tomorrow."

Kurt nodded, smirking at his student's jealousy. "Were you eavesdropping on us?"

Blaine shook his head, shrugging shortly after, but remaining quiet. Kurt smiled as Blaine lay back down on his desk, and took a sip of his coffee. Before focusing on his work again, he took another look at the quiet young man.

"I should let you know the same thing, Blaine, and I say this in the most professional way possible."

Blaine looked up at him curiously. "What?"

"You're a gorgeous young man yourself. And I'm sure Brandon is proud to be with you. I just wish you'd stay out of trouble."

He sat up, licking his lips and watching Mr. Hummel pay attention to his notes. Blaine thought about being honest, but this made up _Brandon _character had gotten him this far. He could probably take him even further.

"Mr. H?"

Kurt looked up, sipping on his coffee. "Yes, Blaine?"

"I want to ask you something man to man. I've been thinking about it for a while… and you said I can talk to you about anything, right?"

Kurt wondered where his student was going with this, but nodded anyway. "Of course. That's what I'm here for."

Blaine gulped harshly, giving himself one last time to back out of this before it got out of hand. But it didn't matter. He was going through with it.

"It's… _sexual_ advice." he said softly, and Kurt began to splutter on his coffee. "You okay?"

Kurt cleared his throat a few times and wiped at the watering of his eyes. "Y-Yes… umm can you maybe talk to Cooper about this? I don't know if I'm the best person to go to…"

"Cooper doesn't know about… _this…" _Blaine emphasized, raking a hand through his hair. "Have you ever given o-oral sex?"

Kurt felt his skin heating up as he pushed his things away to get ready for the next class that would be arriving in a couple minutes. "Um, I really don't know if we should talk about this."

"You said I could come to you for anything."

"Well some things are a little inappropriate, so maybe I should reiterate." The teacher said aloud, pulling at his polo collar for a little air. "I don't know if it's a great idea to ask me," he gestured to himself, "your teacher, for sex advice. I mean I understand what it's like to be curious. So you can try watching _those_ movies. But a personal question like that, I don't think I should answer it."

"Okay." Blaine said with a nod, thinking the way Kurt blushed over that question and started sweating was more than enough for him. He totally gave head before. Probably even got head too. Blaine wished he could learn all the things that turned Mr. Hummel on.

Maybe he could.

"I'm going to go to chemistry a little early. Johnson will be proud of me."

Kurt nodded. "Okay, Blaine. Have a great weekend."

Blaine smiled, putting his backpack on and grabbing his helmet. "Sure thing. Can I still call you for homework help?"

"Homework help, yes." Kurt smiled as he gave Blaine his cell phone back, and began packing his own things too. Blaine smirked, waving goodbye.

Before he left, he stopped at the door and turned back around. "Sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"It's fine."

….

Kurt decided to take a break from studying. He was sure he'd pass the exam with flying colors anyway, not that he wanted to brag or anything. That was just the case.

He hung up from Mercedes and turned the television on. While he was channel surfing, he got a text and went to open it.

_**French homework question. Can I call you? –Blaine**_

Kurt didn't know why he wanted to smile but shit he did. He had a teenaged girl crush on a person he was six years senior.

_**I'm free. –K.H.**_

The phone rang and as an attempt to not seem desperate, Kurt waited until the third ring to answer.

_How pathetic, _he thought.

Truth be told, after that whole oral sex thing that happened in class yesterday, Kurt could only think about giving his student lessons in something other than history. The best way for Blaine to learn was by experience, and fuck if Kurt didn't have a wild dream about his student's lips wrapped around his—

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hey, Kenneth. How are you?"

Kurt smirked. "It's Kurt, Blaine. Kurt Hummel. Please don't call me Kenneth ever, ever again."

Blaine smiled, although he totally knew that. "Kurt?" he asked, feigning innocence. "I like that."

Once the teacher stopped blushing, he asked his curly haired student what he needed help with.

"Madame Michele gave us a project yesterday. It says that I'm petitioning to be a foreign exchange student. I have to write a letter explaining why I want to see France and all that other bullshit."

Kurt smirked, more than amused at his student's language. "Okay. So did you brainstorm first?"

Blaine hummed. "I have a few different reasons. But the thing I'm having trouble with is transitioning, and I know I have to read it in front of the class, and Mr. H _you _know more than anyone how atrocious my accent is."

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. "It isn't atrocious. It just needs work."

"Yeah whatever."

Blaine bit his lip, wishing that he could see the smile he could hear his teacher wearing.

"When's it due?" Kurt asked, scrolling through the TV guide on his television.

Blaine ruffled a few papers and answered. "Erm… next week Friday."

Kurt knew that was ample time to get it done. "We have time, Blaine. I'll take a look at it with you Monday, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Good."

It was quiet for a moment, almost awkwardly so, and Kurt finally spoke.

"So, anything else?"

Blaine lay back in his bed. He was at his own place this weekend, instead of Cooper's, and his parents were gone as usual. "Just one more thing."

Kurt noticed the way Blaine's voice had dropped a register and licked his lips. "What is it?"

His teacher's voice sounded so soft and angelic, and Blaine sighed because of it. "I know you're probably going to tell me no again, but I _really _want your help with this. I thought about asking Nick or Jeff but I can't let them know I've been lying since we were fourteen. You're the only one that knows about my… lack of experience, Mr. H."

Kurt closed his eyes and let his head hit the back of the couch. "Go on, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, not thinking about the fact that they couldn't see one another. "As you know, me and Brandon are thinking about taking it to the next step."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"And I'm really nervous about it."

Kurt listened, remaining quiet.

"So I was wondering what you could tell me about giving… giving head."

Kurt sighed. This was going to be a long, horribly guilty conversation.

Blaine could hear him clear his throat and smiled a little, knowing that they were probably both equally nervous. He continued. "I know you're my teacher and everything, Mr. H. But you're also the only role model I have right now, and I know you'll be honest with me. Man to man."

Kurt nodded. He could feel his career going down the drain. "Oral sex isn't as intimidating as we make it out to be. Just relax," he trailed off, trying to relax himself. "Don't over think it."

Blaine listened carefully and spread his legs in the bed. He was wearing no shirt and a pair of gray boxer briefs underneath basketball shorts. "That's why I asked you yesterday, you know?"

The elder licked his lips, trying to fight off those fantasies. "I understand," he said softly.

"So," Blaine closed his eyes, trying to go a little further, "I don't know. What do you like?" Kurt was having a really hard time fighting off the fantasies with a question like that. Blaine continued to speak in his low register, the way the teacher started to _adore _over the course of their conversation. "Because I've watched videos like you suggested, and the guys just shove the whole thing in their mouth."

Kurt cleared his throat, the room feeling hot.

"But I don't think the first time should be like that." Blaine finished, his fingers trailing along his navel.

Kurt nodded his agreement. "I'm sure Brandon doesn't think that either, because the idea is to have it… to have it l-last."

Blaine licked his lips, eyes still clenched shut. "So take it slow?" he drawled out seductively.

Kurt agreed. "Yeah."

Blaine's fingers made their way to his waistband. "Do you like when a guy kisses it?"

Kurt's eyes snapped open when he realized he was imagining Blaine between his legs. "Umm…"

"_Please_," Blaine begged, opening his own eyes and holding the phone close to his face. "Can you pretend we're friends? I really want to learn." _How to make you come in my mouth. _

Kurt laughed nervously and then scolded himself. This was so ridiculous it was making him crazy. "Um, yeah, if that's what you want to do. Whatever feels right, you know? You can kiss it, um, tease it with your tongue. Just make sure you don't bite down. A little caress with the teeth every once in a while might not be so bad, but that's all."

Blaine's eyes were closed again as he teased himself through his boxer briefs. "O-Okay. What else should I do?"

Kurt looked up at the ceiling, willing himself not to put a hand in his pants. "You can g-guide your tongue along the shaft nice and slow."

Blaine sighed, finally moving his hands and touching himself. "Mmm…."

Kurt knew that moan could only mean his student was touching himself right now, and why was it doing nothing but making him harder in his sweat pants? That fucking sound… shit… Kurt had to do it. He couldn't help but imagine…

"What if I licked the head? Do you like that, _Kurt_? Maybe I can s-suck on it softly while I play with your nuts."

Whatever happened to this was for Brandon, right? Kurt had one hand gripping the arm of his couch, while the other held the phone to his ear. He thought about putting his earpiece in but that would give him a free hand to let roam, and there was a special prison for teachers that let their hands roam.

"God, Blaine…" he moaned anyway, lost in the thought of his tattooed student between his legs, licking the head of his cock and sucking him so innocently. He could hear little moans and gasps entering his ear and knew what his student was doing on the other line.

_Fuck._

"Shit…" Blaine whispered, his hand pulling evenly at his cock as he replayed everything they talked about in his mind. With Mr. H's voice in his ear, he knew he'd come harder than he ever had before.

"B-Blaine," Kurt said, opening his eyes and realizing he was hot and his cock was aching, "Blaine, I need to… I need to go. Okay?"

Blaine bit his lips, trying to hold off on coming until his teacher hung up. "O-Okay. Um, thanks, Mr. H."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "OK Blaine."

He hung up and tossed the phone aside, quickly shoving his hand in his pants. It didn't take long with the images going on in his mind. Only a few strokes until he was coming into his pants, accidentally saying Blaine's name. Blaine was on the other side of town, purposely saying Kurt's.

….

Monday was the hardest day to get up.

Kurt had to get up and go to work, knowing what he'd done. He'd jerked off to thoughts of a student.

Three fucking times.

One time was that Saturday night after their conversation. He'd done it two times that Sunday— one after they texted each other before his exam, (more advice—this time about _rimming_) and another time in the shower because he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine.

This was insane. Kurt could do some serious time for this. He could imagine his dad's face after seeing him on the news. What if he gave Burt a heart attack?

This had to stop. He knew Blaine was getting off to it too. He could clearly hear his erratic breathing that night. There probably wasn't even a fucking Brandon!

Now, as Kurt sat down in the teacher's lounge, he had a flirtatious co-worker hitting on him at every given moment.

Life was insane.

….

Fifth period came way too quickly. His students noticed the teacher seemed a little off as soon as they walked through the door.

Blaine and Nick both came in the class on time, earning applause from their classmates, but Mr. Hummel only looked red with guilt at sight of his gorgeous student. He tried to focus on beginning the new week instead of rapid thoughts of Blaine. He'd worry about the young man when their tutoring session came.

Splendid.

Fifty minutes alone with Blaine.

Alone.

"Welcome everyone. I hope you all had a great weekend," he smiled. They said hello and settled into their seats. "Homework first, and copy tonight's assignment off the board."

A collective sound of groans filled the classroom and Kurt smirked. He was already doing good on forgetting about Blaine.

Shit. Then he had to look at him. Blaine was watching him as he bit on his lower lip. Kurt quickly looked away, blushing, and focused on the class.

"Yeah, yeah." He responded to their groans. "Let's go. Mrs. Frances wants you guys to get As in this course."

Nick scoffed, quickly copying the board. "She would never give us As. She's a bi—"

"Let's not go there, Nick. Now," Kurt continued, stepping in front of the class. "Please copy everything down and we'll get started on our new topic."

He looked around and saw students obeying. All except for Blaine. The young man was slouched down in his seat with nothing on his desk.

"Mr. Anderson?" Kurt called out.

Blaine looked up, apparently snapped out of a day dream. "Yes?"

"Book out, please." Kurt said with a professional smile, before quickly looking away. Blaine nodded and grabbed at his back pack. "Sorry."

Nick looked at him strangely. "You okay dude?"

His friend nodded as he opened his book.

Kurt sat at his seat and began doing attendance quietly. He looked around the class during his searches and found Blaine staring at him. Usually the boy would look away, but now, now Blaine only stared harder. Kurt involuntarily licked his lips because of that intense gaze and mentally smacked himself for it as he looked back down at the roster. He was sending mixed messages and it wasn't good.

….

When the bell rang, Blaine put his backpack on and went to leave with the rest of the class. Kurt watched him but the student promised he'd be back shortly. He nodded and took a seat, pulling out his laptop.

Anxious probably wasn't good enough to describe how Kurt felt. He had to spend class talking with this kid who he was pretty sure knew what he was doing. Blaine knew he was getting to his teacher, Kurt was sure of it.

It wasn't long before Blaine returned with another cup of coffee and a bottle of water for himself. Kurt smiled coyly, accepting it from his student.

"Thanks. You don't have to do this every day, you know."

Blaine nodded. "You seemed a little distracted today. And it's just a thank you for the advice, you know?"

Kurt nodded, pushing his chair over to get more comfortable. "Yeah."

Blaine began to take his things out with a smile. "I got detention," he told his teacher, shaking his head in the process.

Kurt shook his head as well. "What did you?"

"I got on the principal's bad side. But on the bright side," he continued, showing Kurt his assignment for French that he did relatively well on, "things are clicking in my classes."

Kurt looked so proud as he took the paper, and Blaine felt that feeling in his chest again.

"This is great, Blaine!" he smiled before giving his student a sly look, "Wait… you didn't cheat, right?"

Blaine laughed. "Promise I didn't, Kurt."

Kurt blushed, looking down at the paper again.

"Can I call you Kurt? When we're alone, of course?"

There goes that voice again. So sexy.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "I don't mind."

"Cool." Blaine smiled, taking a sip of his water. He watched his teacher grab for his coffee cup as he went to speak again. "So I just need a little speech help for this project coming up."

Kurt nodded after taking a sip. "Okay. Let's read what you have so far."

He read it and noticed that so far, Blaine was doing well. They'd need to work harder on how he went from one paragraph to the next, but that could be saved for later. "This is good. Okay, just repeat after me."

Blaine nodded.

Kurt began slowly. "La France est un pays étonnant."

Blaine smiled, knowing he'd fuck it up. "Damn. Okay."

Kurt laughed. "Relax. Just watch my lips."

Blaine licked his and nodded, and Kurt licked his as well in response. Clearing his throat and looking at the paper instead of into Blaine's eyes, he repeated. "La France est un pays étonnant."

"La France est un pays étonnant." Blaine said, hoping he wasn't making a fool of himself.

Kurt smiled. "Not bad. We need to work on how you pronounce your vowels, but it can be accomplished. Now," he read the next sentence and began. "Je rêve souvent de visiter depuis que je suis un jeune garçon."

Blaine sighed, laughing, and his teacher joined in.

"Take your time Blaine."

"K." Blaine took a deep breath and repeated.

Kurt smiled again. "Doing good. Just put your lips like this when you pronounce 'depuis'. You're too used to English."

Blaine nodded, leaning closer to his teacher and putting his lips like he was told to. Kurt eyed the soft, supple lips, but didn't say anything.

"How was that?" Blaine asked as he stared at his teacher's lips in return. Kurt nodded.

"That was better."

He turned his body and took a sip of his coffee. Blaine leant both arms on the table as he waited, licking his lips slowly.

"I should add French kissing to this right?" he joked. "That'll get a kick out of Madame Michele. How do you say that? I want to kiss you…"

Kurt took a quick breath as he looked at Blaine.

"Je veux vous embrasser."

Blaine nodded, leaning closer to his teacher and repeating it damn near perfectly. "Je veux vous embrasser."

Kurt could feel the breath on his lips as he nodded. "Oui."

Blaine moved forward slowly, giving the teacher enough time to pull back if he wanted to. But Kurt stayed there, patiently waiting for Blaine's lips to meet his, those soft, beautiful lips. They did meet his. Blaine sighed as he placed his inexperienced lips on his teacher's. He'd never kissed anyone before, and he didn't even know if he was doing it right, but it felt perfect to him. Kurt didn't seem to object either, so that only made him deepen it for a moment, breathing in the taste of sweet coffee and a hint of lemon from the tea Kurt drank earlier. Blaine pulled back slowly to find his teacher's eyes closed and lips still parted.

He kissed someone. Someone he totally knew he could fall for.

And Kurt looked like he liked it.

Achievement.

Blaine looked down at his hands when Kurt finally did open his eyes. He prepared to get the 'get out' speech, so he sat there and waited for it. It never came, though. Mr. Hummel only grabbed a marker from his desk and got up to walk to the board. It was like nothing even happened.

Blaine sat back and stared, watching his teacher erase the board and start writing a new objective and new class notes. The only thing he could really think about was how they had just kissed. It was everything he wanted a first kiss to be… amazing, sweet, simple. With someone that actually cared for him, not some drunk dude that wanted to get it on at a party.

He didn't miss the way Kurt seemed to be freaking out, and knew it was because Blaine was his student. The curly haired teen turned around to make sure the blinds were closed on the classroom door before getting out of his seat and walking to where Mr. Hummel stood. His eyes trailed down Kurt's body and Blaine licked his lips.

If fantasies could become a reality, then why the hell not?

"Blaine…" Kurt felt the student walking up behind him and shook his head. "This can't happen. This is _so_ wrong on _so _many levels."

Blaine never answered. He stood behind his teacher and pressed him into the whiteboard—Kurt's chest flush against it as his chest met Kurt's back. He moved forward again so that he could press his hard on into Mr. Hummel's ass, and from the gasp it elicited, he knew his teacher felt every inch of it. Blaine began to trail his hands down Kurt's side and to his waist where he held him still, moving forward again. He almost moaned out loud when Kurt grinded back, but bit his lip instead. Again, he thrust forward and _god that felt soooo fucking magnificent, _but when Kurt slowly worked his ass backwards, Blaine couldn't take it.

"Fuck! _Kurt…_"

"Okay, no, no, no" Kurt jerked out of his grasp and started backtracking to the wall near the classroom's windows. "Blaine, I cannot take advantage of you like this. You're my student! I can't… this is so wrong and we… we shouldn't… we can't…" his back hit the wall and Blaine slowly continued towards him.

"But I'm grown, Kurt." he put his hands on Kurt's hips and wrapped them around to his ass, squeezing roughly. Kurt bit his lip and closed his eyes, moaning when Blaine lined them up again and grinded against him. The teen squeezed harder and buried his head into Kurt's neck, basically picking the older man up as he snapped forward, rubbing their cocks together through their clothing. Kurt threw all reserve out the window and started whimpering; it felt so good. Blaine felt so good.

Blaine heard the noises leaving Kurt's mouth and shook his head. He was close and that was doing nothing to help. He tried to kiss his teacher to slow things down a bit but that only made things hotter—their _tongues _met this time and Kurt started moaning as he sucked on Blaine's tongue and it only took one more thrust before Blaine was shuddering against him, nails digging into the back of his teacher's thighs as he came with a loud moan.

Kurt's feet landed on the ground as Blaine took a few steps back. They were both breathing heavily, and Blaine was _all _too aware of the fact that he came way earlier than he was supposed to. He awkwardly looked around before rushing over to his things. "Um… thanks and… I… b-bye."

Blaine grabbed his bag and left quickly, leaving Kurt against the wall, debauch, ashamed, and _hard _as hell.

The teacher slouched down against the wall, falling onto the floor, not sure what to think of himself right now.

* * *

_A/N: Hmm... if there were errors it's simply because I suck. No excuse this week. But, please drop a note. They've conveniently placed a review box right below this, if you aren't mobile. Right there, lol. It's like right there guys. **There.** Fifty shades of review, goddamit. _

_Love you all. _

_-Janelle_


	5. Chapter 5

**TMWYK**

_A/N: Wow. 100 Reviews. Special thank you _WhatKatyDidNext _for making it a special one, and every single last one of you. I can't fathom any of this sometimes, but I'm grateful for every bit of encouragement. You're all amazing! & __Also thank you to the French speaking people who read this and are offering advice. All I had was Google before you, lol. Thanks so much! _

_I'm out of state, but I found a little time to upload so here it is. :) I hope it lives up to expectations. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The bell rang and students grabbed their things to pack up. Kurt made his daily reminder for them to study for the chapter 13 review test coming up on Friday and they nodded, eventually dragging out of the classroom. He took a seat at his desk and sighed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. It was one hell of a sleepless night after everything he engaged in yesterday. Kurt couldn't stop beating himself up over what he allowed to happen. It was so foolish. When he decided to switch majors and become an educator, something like this happening didn't even cross his mind. There were many reasons he thought the field would be good for him. He liked being able to have a positive influence on young lives. The heavens know that a lot of kids need that nowadays. He liked being in control of an environment that was usually a bore and making it a lot more tolerable—enjoyable even. Giving back to his treacherous community was a third reason. Lima, Ohio definitely needed a spirited, _intelligent_ teacher to serve as a light to the ignorance being spewed there, and he felt that it could be him. Mr. Hummel.

What he didn't think was that he'd end up falling for one of the people he was supposed to be educating. Blaine was everything Kurt wished he had around in his high school years, college too; funny, attractive, outspoken, caring… he had an amazing smile and looked at Kurt like he wanted everything with him. The boy was beautiful. It was like someone was playing a trick on him for having what seemed like the perfect person come along, and put him in the form of a person that Kurt wasn't supposed to go anywhere near. Blaine was younger and his student as the man often reminded himself. This was never supposed to happen, and Kurt was definitely ashamed of his self. Blaine could find someone his own age and be happy, or at least someone that he could date without it being ethically immoral, and the same went for the teacher.

"Mr. H? Are you okay?"

Kurt looked up quickly and saw a concerned looking Jeff. "Mr. Sterling. Uh, yes, I-I'm fine," he straightened his tie out a bit and gave a faux smiled. "What's up?"

Jeff didn't look too convinced but threw his bag over his shoulder anyway, beginning what he wanted to say. "Blaine wanted me to tell you that he wasn't feeling well and asked if I could pick up the homework assignment for him."

"Sure," Kurt nodded, looking across his desk for the worksheet he assigned. "Um, front and back. Take one for your boyfriend too since he didn't show up either."

Jeff smiled, taking both sheets in hand. "Well Nick legitimately had reason." he explained, "He's going out for baseball and his physical was today. I'm pretty sure Blaine's lying but he won't let me in to check on him so, what can I do, you know?"

The teacher nodded his agreement. He was pretty sure Blaine was lying too, but couldn't blame him. If he'd done something like that when he was younger he probably wouldn't show up to school the next day either, if ever again. "If you talk to him, tell him I hope he feels better."

Jeff smiled. "Sure thing, Hummel. The kid has a crazy crush on you, ya know," the blonde turned to leave, shaking his head to himself. "I'm sure the sentiment will send his heart through the roof."

Kurt watched him close the door behind himself and sighed, leaning back in the chair. He decided that since he had a free period, he'd go out to lunch at the Lima Bean. Maybe the drive would keep his mind off things.

He locked the classroom door behind him and started down the hall.

With everyone in their classes now, except for a few stragglers who were running late, the hallway was quiet. Kurt looked down at his cell phone as he walked, scrolling past Blaine's name in his messages to answer something from Rachel. Deleting those would probably be smart.

"So you're buying this time, right?" said the voice of someone quickly approaching. Sebastian brushed elbows with his coworker and smiled when Kurt gave him a pointed, yet sexy look; something that he was certain only Kurt could do.

"I guess so," the younger man responded, curving his lips into a smile. He could use some good company as a distraction. "How was your day so far?"

"Shitty." Sebastian said without even thinking about it. "A freshman somehow found a way to ruin an $800 guitar, but you know… what can I do?"

"Ouch." Kurt shook his head. Principal White complained about the arts budget enough as it was. Now it was going to be even more.

"Yeah. But seeing your beautiful face made my day a bit better." He winked and pushed the door open for Kurt, biting his lip when the man scoffed and swayed past him.

"You're terrible."

Sebastian smiled. "Where's your body guard?"

Kurt tensed up at the thought of Blaine and that guilty feeling came flooding him once again. "He's supposedly sick."

Sebastian hummed, and a smirk formed on his face. Kurt noticed it and immediately knew what was going to be said next. They walked towards his car as he waited for his coworker to say it.

"That kid has an _insane _crush on you, Kurt."

Kurt laughed though it was incredibly forced, and waved a hand in the air to dismiss him. "Don't be ridiculous."

"It's true. Don't act like you haven't realized."

Kurt shook his head, pulling out his car keys. "I haven't."

Sebastian laughed. "Anderson did a 360 for you. He rarely showed up for Frances. Every time I come around, he looks like he wants to murder me. Yet he looks at you like he wants to give you the world," Sebastian grinned, shaking his head, and Kurt only listened, pressing the remote to his car. "It's really cute, though. We've all been there."

"Have we?" Kurt asked nervously. The two strapped in as Sebastian nodded.

"I mean I couldn't stop thinking about my professor in college. He was hot, and straight, and married."

Kurt gave a grin though he felt really anxious about this entire topic.

"Where are we heading?"

"The Lima Bean."

"Good," Sebastian straightened his hair in the mirror, "I could use some caffeine."

Kurt backed out of the lot and smiled. "Same here, Sebastian."

….

The apartment was too quiet for Kurt. This meant that his thoughts got to haunt him, which meant that even though he was exhausted, he couldn't sleep. He turned on the television and tried to pay attention, but that didn't work. He started working on next week's lesson plan, but that didn't take his mind off of hazel eyes and how it felt to be pressed against the wall by him. Kurt sighed, tossing the papers away and grabbing his phone. Maybe if they actually spoke he'd be able to relax a little. It didn't have to be about what happened, but he just wanted to know Blaine was okay and that he hadn't messed him up or ruined any desire for the boy to come back to school.

_**Jeff told me you weren't feeling all that great so I just wanted to check on you. –K.H.**_

He didn't get an answer right away and went back into his bedroom. Throwing himself against the bed, he began to stare at the ceiling and hum songs to himself. His phone vibrated after a while and Kurt lazily grabbed for it.

_**I'm feeling a little better. Thank you. –Blaine **_

_**Better enough to show up tomorrow? –K.H.**_

_**I think so. -Blaine**_

That was a no. Kurt began to type out a response.

_**Okay. Sleep well. –K.H. **_

_**You too, Kurt. –Blaine **_

Kurt stared at the screen for a moment. The last text showed him just how personal the relationship had gotten. It wasn't just that he engaged in something physical with a student, but they had a bond where Blaine called him by his first name. It wasn't good.

He put the phone on his chest and closed his eyes, hoping not to be haunted by thoughts of his student that night.

….

Wednesday went the same way that Tuesday did. Blaine wasn't anywhere in sight. Nick showed up at least, but he didn't have any interest in the lesson. Kurt was pretty sure he was sexting Jeff because he kept shifting in his seat and biting his lip as he looked at his phone, but Kurt didn't even bother to take it. Having to walk through the halls with a boner would be his student's punishment.

He noticed Nick take an extra homework sheet for his buddy on the way out the door. Kurt sighed and went to erase the board. Not only was letting Blaine kiss him and basically hump him into the wall bad because… well… it was fucking bad, but now he had to think about the fact that Blaine was missing a lot of classes because of what he let happen after he'd been doing so well.

He had free time again with no one to tutor, though both twins came up with this 'we need French tutoring even though we don't have French' scheme. They claimed they were visiting Canada over the summer and wanted to learn the language, and Kurt recommended that they borrow Rosetta Stone from the library.

Kurt ended up sitting across from Sebastian in the lounge, along with another teacher who was reading at another table. Sebastian told him about his time as a Warbler and Kurt smiled, listening to all the stories. He wondered what it would've been like to attend an all boy school. They also talked about hobbies and what they liked to watch on TV, read in bed, other little things. Kurt was so grateful for the distraction, but he still felt guilty when he was alone.

He decided he wasn't going to contact Blaine again. He'd come back when he was ready.

….

Lily was teething and cranky, and Blaine was tired. She wouldn't stop fusing, and trying to chew on everything, and hitting her uncle, and Blaine rocked her back and forth as he tried to put the irritable baby to sleep. It was late and Cooper was still at work for another fifteen minutes or so, but thankfully it was a short distance from his job to his home.

Blaine stared at his cell phone wondering if he should do it. He couldn't do it, though. Kurt was probably somewhere thinking about what a huge mistake that was, because Blaine had started something he couldn't finish.

Was it his fault that his teacher made him feel so _damn _good?

But still, how _**fucking**_ embarrassing?

Lily sucked on her pacifier and looked at her Uncle. He smiled at her, singing softly in hopes that she'd finally go to sleep, but the little girl looked bright eyed and bushy tailed.

Blaine looked at his phone and wondered if Mr. Hummel would maybe message him. He had the previous night, he remembered. It wasn't an in depth conversation or anything, but they spoke.

If Mr. Hummel texted him tonight, then he'd try and talk about it. Otherwise, he'd deal with it tomorrow—if he went to school tomorrow.

….

He came. On time, even.

Kurt sat doing attendance and didn't have to mark a bubble in section A next to Blaine's name, because he was actually there today.

He came in, took out his book, and started to copy everything down. Kurt watched him for a while before looking away and resuming with the lesson. For some reason, he felt a lot better… a lot more comfortable in front of the class with Blaine there. He even felt less guilty, for some reason. It might've been because actually seeing Blaine there proved that he hadn't scarred the boy for life.

The bell rang and everyone stood to leave. Anastasia blew him a kiss and trotted off. Kurt ignored her, going to clean his desk off. He heard a chair dragging towards him and knew it meant Blaine must've been ready to resume their sessions.

"Hey," the teen said in a low voice.

Kurt turned around and smiled softly. "Hey."

They were quiet for a while, looking at each other. Blaine watched his teacher clear his throat and take a seat. "Are you feeling any better?" the older man asked.

Blaine nodded and took off his book bag. "I feel fine, thanks."

"Okay." Kurt looked down at his hands. "So, um—"

"I did a little more on my paper while I was at home. Would you like to see?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded and pushed his things away. Blaine took it out and scanned it before handing it to his teacher.

"I'm sure there'll be errors but it's just a draft so…"

Kurt took out his pen and began to correct things. "You have another week to get it perfect."

Blaine smiled at his hands. "Yeah."

Kurt looked at him before handing the paper back. "Do you have any make up work for Madame Michele? We could review that in the time being."

"I don't have her class until the end of the day."

"Oh yeah."

"So do you want a coffee or something?"

Kurt shook his head. "It's fine."

It was awkwardly, painfully quiet. Blaine coughed to clear his throat and sat back. "I guess we could just go over this for now."

"That sounds good. Or if you have your textbook…?"

Blaine shook his head. "I left it at home. I sort of decided to come to school kind of last minute so I left a lot of things."

"Oh," Kurt said, nodding his understanding. Blaine glanced up and they caught eyes for a moment, both holding the gaze. His teacher looked down at the paper; face a light shade of pink, before beginning.

"So first I guess I'll tell you what I corrected and why. You seem to mix up your tenses and verbs a bit so we'll cover that."

Blaine leant on the desk. "Yeah, I know."

They discussed it for a while and Blaine did a few exercises. Kurt spent time listening to him practice his speech as he worked on grading papers, correcting Blaine when he made a mistake, and before they knew it they had a couple minutes left before seventh period began.

"You did very well today." Kurt said encouragingly, ignoring the uncomfortable, tense atmosphere perfectly. Blaine packed his bag and nodded.

"Thanks for your help."

"Of course."

Blaine stood up and went to return the chair to its proper place. He pulled out a box of cigarettes and saw he only had one, cursing and sticking it behind his ear. Kurt watched him toss the box into the trash bin before motioning towards the door.

"I probably won't be here tomorrow because of a job. Can I have the homework now?"

Kurt looked at him and knew he wouldn't like where the conversation was heading. "What kind of job?"

"A very important one." The teen responded shortly. "I know you want me out of trouble, and after I get this money I'll only have to do two more things for Zane. I'll be done."

Kurt threw his head into his hands. "Blaine, I—"

"I'll have Nick get it for me."

"Listen," Kurt said, "Just tell me how much it is. I might be able to help—"

Blaine walked around the desk and pressed his lips to the teacher's softly. He could tell at first that Kurt wanted to fight it but once it happened, he could only let it happen. Blaine sighed, tilting his head and moving his lips in succession with Kurt's. Once again, he pulled away to find Kurt with closed eyes and parted lips.

"Sorry. I just really, _really _wanted to do that since Monday."

Kurt opened his eyes and his face changed immediately. "Blaine… we should talk about that. And this…"

The bell rang and Blaine took a few steps back. "Off to chemistry. I'll see you Monday, I guess."

Kurt sighed, and nodded his head. "Okay, but we're definitely talking about this, Blaine."

The teen licked his lips and walked away.

….

It had been years since Kurt needed to come here. He came from time to time, but he never needed to. It was just to help out his dad. But now, it was out of pure necessity.

Kurt listened to the thunder outside as he adjusted the torque wrench in his hands. His father was across the shop speaking with a customer, and Kurt smiled as he watched him. He wanted nothing more than to make Burt proud, and he knew he was doing that. At least in some areas.

Kurt put the socket of his wrench on the wheel of an old car and began to loosen the lug nuts. The car needed a wheel alignment and it was just the thing to keep Kurt busy. He was pretty free this weekend and knew his mind would be racing.

School that day wasn't so bad. Only everything reminded him of Blaine and his absence. He had difficulty writing on the board without imagining Blaine pressed up behind him, or sitting at his desk without wishing he could feel his lips. All of it was horrible and impossible.

The worst part about all of this was that Kurt didn't even know if Blaine was okay. A flash of lighting lit up outside and the coiffed man shook his head, wishing that Blaine would text and say something. He never did get that text though.

Now, Kurt just focused on his work. His dad walked over and patted him on the back before going to help his employee on a Chevy. The customer he was speaking to opened up her umbrella and quickly tried to make her way out of the shop and to the cab she called, but it wasn't very long until her umbrella was ruined. Kurt watched her get drenched all the way over to the yellow vehicle and frowned. It was dangerous out there and he still needed to drive half an hour to his place.

With a couple lug nuts out of the wheel and a couple to go, Kurt moved his torque wrench to the next one and began to crank it while singing soft tunes to himself. Eventually he had the wheel off and pulled his tank top shirt up to wipe his sweaty forehead—something Kurt knew he'd never do ever but right now he couldn't come to care. He had come to his father's tire and lube shop directly after school had ended for the week and wasn't prepared to work at all, so he ended up stripping out of his dress shirt and tie and keeping on his tank top undershirt and grey slacks. Grease and oil was everywhere at the moment so soiling his wife beater wasn't that great of concern.

The bell to the shop rang as someone crossed the entrance. Kurt didn't pay it any mind, focused on the vehicle on the lift above him. Out of the corner of his blue eyes, he could see his dad dart across the shop in a hurry. That was just like Burt—always in a rush to help someone, even if it was something simple like replacing windshield wipers.

But it wasn't that simple.

As Kurt navigated to the other side of the vehicle, he noticed his father had a hint of distress in his voice as he asked this customer questions. A few included 'are you okay, kid?', 'why the hell are you out there?', what happened to you?', 'did you call your parents?', other ones similar to this. The voice replied that he was fine but had bike troubles, and Kurt realized that the voice belonged to Blaine.

He stepped out from behind the car just to take a look… see if it was him, or if his mind was playing tricks on him. But Kurt discovered a soaking wet Blaine holding his motorcycle up, and his heart almost stopped at the bruises all over the teen's face. Blaine didn't see him, only answering Burt's endless questions.

"My parents aren't anywhere around."

Burt grabbed a towel and handed it to the kid in front of him. "Well where are they? I'm guessing you haven't seen your face?"

"I'm fine," Blaine reiterated, though his head was banging and everything was drenched from head to toe. He dried his hair and face, wincing as the fabric made contact with his injuries. Burt watched him, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you seem fine."

Blaine sighed, looking down at the clothes clinging to his body. "My parents are in California right now. Can you help me?"

Burt removed his cap and scratched at his head tiredly. "What's the problem, kid?"

"It's Blaine." he began to wring the towel out, "My bike won't start."

Burt ushered him further into the shop, pulling the motorcycle along with him, and Blaine followed. A loud rang of thunder sounded outside and Blaine grabbed at his head—the sound irritating him.

"I see the side is banged up a little. Did this just happen?"

"Yeah," Blaine told him, a lot calmer than he actually felt. "I got into it with some idiots and a couple of 'em took it out on my bike. When I got off the ground I saw it flipped over in the middle of the street with the gas tank open, and because of the storm water got inside."

"That's no good." Burt responded, knowing the damage to the engine wouldn't take long to repair, but it would cost a pretty penny. "It'll cost you a few hundred, Blaine."

Kurt put his tools down and debated going over there. He wanted to make sure that Blaine was okay, of course, but with his dad there and he and Blaine's _relationship, _it probably wouldn't turn out the best way. Kurt sighed as he watched, wondering what the couple were discussing.

"I can swing it." Blaine answered swiftly. He had a bit of money tucked away between babysitting Lily and hustling whenever he got the chance. He didn't miss the way Burt looked at him at the admission, but nodded, gesturing over to reception.

"I'll take a look at this but I need you to fill out some paperwork for me. Then I'll try and get you home so you can come and pick your bike up tomorrow."

Blaine nodded. "How long will it take?"

"Only an hour and some change." Burt put the motorcycle's kickstand down and let the bike stand. When Blaine gave him a face like he wanted to retort, the man quickly spoke up, "But you aren't riding this thing home in that weather, so like I said you can come back tomorrow."

As if on cue, a flash of lightning lit up the streets. Blaine hated the idea of having to go home without his bike but nodded anyway. "Fine. Can I just fill out what you need me to?"

Burt turned around and gestured to someone. "Kurt, can you handle a customer for me?"

Blaine had begun walking over to reception but stopped and about-faced when he heard Burt shout for a 'Kurt' to come over. He knew the name of the tire shop he was at was called Hummel's Tire & Lube, but it never occurred to him that the person might be of relation to his teacher Mr. Hummel.

"Okay, d-dad." Kurt said, locking eyes with his student after the teen turned around. Burt thanked him and took the bike off towards a station near the back.

_So Kurt's his son, _Blaine said to himself, watching his teacher slowly walk over. Mr. Hummel wore a tight white tank top where it was clear to see the spots he wiped his hands on himself, and had a sheen coat of sweat covering his exposed skin, and his hair was wild and going in several different directions. The teen licked his lips at the sight. The man was purely sex no matter how he looked, and Blaine hated the fact that Kurt had to see him like this.

Blaine's shirt was cling to his body in a way that was completely sinful. Kurt quickly had to erase thoughts of being against him as he looked away.

"Follow me," Kurt said, wiping his hands on a cloth as he walked past his student. Blaine winced at the racket of thunder as he turned to follow Kurt. He could see at the far end of the shop Burt beginning to work and wondered how much it would cost to fix the body damage. Seriously, if he happened to see those guys again…

"Fill these out, and sign and initial here, date here," Kurt took a pen and began to mark each spot as he went through the documents, "sign and date here, and answer the questions on the back."

Blaine watched Kurt's hands around the pen, and his fingers lacing through the sheets of paper. He looked up at his teacher and saw the man wearing an unfamiliar expression.

"You okay?" he questioned, placing his hands over Kurt's. The man withdrew it quickly and put the pen down.

"Don't do that….That's my father over there, Blaine."

"I figured that."

The rain sounded even harder. Kurt didn't know it was possible to rain any harder as he looked outside. His student picked up the pen and started to fill out what he needed to.

"How was your day?"

Kurt scoffed, looking back at him. How was his day? "Are you seriously going to come in here with your face bruised and blood on your shirt and ask me how I am as if nothing happened to you, Blaine?"

"I didn't know you'd be here, Hummel. I came here because I needed my bike fixed. Not for you to see how fucked up I am."

Kurt didn't answer. Blaine looked at him but as soon as they caught eyes, Kurt looked away. Shaking his head, he pulled out his cell phone but it was soaking wet and more than likely ruined, so he put it back in his pocket. "Do you know the date?"

Kurt looked at him, wanting to go the 'if you came to school today, you'd know the date' route, but decided not to. "It's the fourteenth."

"Thanks," Blaine wrote it down and signed his name at the bottom. The next page would prove to be a little time consuming so Blaine tried to pay attention before he messed something up and needed a new one. Kurt slid the chair over and sat down, tapping his fingers along the desk.

If it weren't for the thunder and sounds of tools buzzing, it would've been completely quiet. Kurt didn't seem interested in speaking, and Blaine thought it might be because the man didn't want his father sensing something. That made sense, so he was quiet as well.

After a while, he completed the paperwork and looked around. The storm had seem to gotten angrier.

"I'm finished with everything." Blaine told his teacher, putting the cap back on the pen and pushing everything over on the desktop. Kurt nodded as he accepted it.

"I'll write you up a bill, just let me speak to my dad first."

"Sure."

Kurt walked off and Blaine put his head in his hands. He was exhausted and in pain, and his cheek felt swollen, and now he needed a new phone… it was just a terrible Friday. To top it all off, all he could think about was his history teacher all day long. But now Kurt was mad at him.

Kurt waited for his father to get off the phone before speaking. Burt turned to him with a smile.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"I just want to know the damage," Kurt leant against the wall and looked down at the bike. "So we can give him his bill."

Burt saw his son looking at the tattooed teen and raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

There was no use in lying to Burt Hummel. Kurt learned this years ago. "He's in one of my classes."

"Great," Burt nodded, "so you can drop him home. I'll go discuss payment with him now. I'm feeling a little lenient."

"Or we can call him a cab—"

"Go get dressed," his father continued with a hint of finality in his voice. "And make sure you call me when you get in, son."

Burt went over to Blaine and the boy looked up with a start as they began to talk. Kurt frowned, walking towards the back to get dressed. It seemed like the universe wanted to push them together no matter how wrong it was. It wasn't fair.

"So my son is going to drop you home. Stay out of trouble kid, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine accepted his hand and nodded. "Thanks. See you tomorrow."

Burt turned back towards his work area when Blaine stopped him.

"Your son is a great man, Mr. Hummel. You did a great job."

Burt smiled proudly. "Thank you, Blaine."

….

By the time Kurt got into the driver seat of his Altima, he was completely drenched in water. Blaine was drenched too again, sitting in the passenger's side.

"I actually like the rain, believe it or not."

Kurt pushed hair out his face before responding. "I'm not too fond of it after today."

He started his car after Blaine strapped in. "So what's your address?"

"27 Murdock Ave." Blaine put his head back and rest against the headrest. "Between Linden and Brewer."

Kurt pulled off slowly and went in the direction. His windshield wipers were going as fast as possible, and his high beams were on, but it was still hard to navigate in the horrible weather. Blaine turned the radio on low and relaxed. It felt tense in the vehicle. Their setting went from always comfortable and loose, to now always tense and edgy after everything they'd done. Blaine thought about the last kiss they shared the previous day and how right it felt when Kurt kissed him back, but when he pulled away and they came down from their high, it went right back to tense. He just wanted it to be normal again.

Someone honked their horn loudly and Kurt slammed on the brakes. He took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles, waiting for the car to go by.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt breathed out again. The beautiful sincerity in his student's voice always did something to him.

"I'm fine, Blaine."

"How was your day?"

Kurt made a left before answering, careful to drive slow and not hydroplane. "It was okay; quiet. All my classes had their tests."

"Shit." Blaine closed his eyes again, leaning back. "I forgot about that."

Kurt didn't say anything. It started to rain harder and he cursed to himself, wet, tired and frustrated.

"We should talk about it," Blaine suggested. The only way they could go forward from here was to talk about it. Otherwise, they'd be uncomfortable for their remaining time together. Nobody wanted that.

"We should." Kurt agreed completely. "I'm sorry that I let any of that happen—"

"Don't be. We liked it—"

"It cannot happen again, Blaine."

Blaine shrugged. "Whatever. You don't mean that."

"I do mean it, actually." Kurt yielded for a pedestrian running across the street. "You're a great kid and you deserve better—"

"I told you I'm not a kid."

Kurt shook his head, driving away, watching the lightning that flashed in the distance.

Blaine stared out his window, though he couldn't see much. He knew his life was shit and now, something finally made sense. And Kurt wanted to end that as soon as it began.

"So you really want to stop?" Blaine asked as he stared at the roof of the car. "Is that what you want?"

Kurt made no effort to answer. "Which house is it?"

"At the end of the block."

"Okay." Kurt drove about forty more feet and pulled over. "Make sure you ice that, Blaine." he told him, gesturing to his face.

Blaine turned to look at his teacher and of course, Kurt was avoiding him. He took off his seatbelt and moved closer. When he placed a hand on his teacher's thigh, Kurt couldn't help but stare into the hazel eyes across from him. They were like magnets, no matter how bad he wanted to resist them he just couldn't. "Tell me that you want us to stop and I'll leave it alone."

Blaine leaned even closer and Kurt shook his head no. "It's not about what I want, Blaine. I need to do the right thing."

"What do you want?" he moved his lips a little closer, their eyes still attached. Kurt swallowed hard, his entire body heating up from their proximity.

"I want… it doesn't matter." He pulled back and looked away. "Just go inside and take care of yourself. You can get sick and…"

The thunder sounded even closer and Blaine looked away. It was pouring relentlessly. "You can't drive home in this. Just come inside."

Kurt looked to see if his student was serious before laughing incredulously. "That's a horrible idea, Blaine—"

"Don't you live on the opposite side of town? Come inside, Kurt. This isn't a joke anymore…"

"I can't."

Blaine shook his head. "Mr. Hummel," he spat, "if you don't want me then I can understand that. I'm a big boy. But I actually care about you and I don't want you driving to the other side of Lima when you can be safe here with me."

Blaine moved his hand to undo his teacher's seatbelt, and when Kurt didn't protest, he pressed the button. He watched the teacher pull it off and take a quick breath.

"I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Kurt nodded, blinking a few times.

"So let's go inside and I'll get you something to wear. K?"

"Okay."

….

Kurt stepped out the shower connected to Blaine's room. The boy had a lovely home, and when his brain wasn't spending time thinking 'you shouldn't be here', he acknowledged that interior decorating was simply fabulous.

Blaine left clothes for him on the bed—an LRG t-shirt, blue sweat shorts, and a pack of unopened plaid boxers. Kurt pulled out a pair and put them on, followed by the rest of the outfit. He shook his head at himself in the mirror because he looked like a teenager, which should be expected he supposed. Blaine had already taken his things to put in the drier so Kurt was well taken care of.

The rain sounded against Blaine's window and Kurt sighed, turning to join the teen downstairs. He probably would end up staying the night if the weather reports were accurate. They said the storm wouldn't be done until around 5 in the morning, which actually sucked for Kurt and his morals.

When Kurt got downstairs, he could hear the water running in the shower, meaning Blaine hadn't finished his yet. Kurt went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, twisting the cap and holding it to his lips. He saw the pillow and blankets on the couch and shook his head. They had a long winded conversation when Blaine brought them inside about who would take the couch, and Kurt gave up, agreeing to take Blaine's room. He didn't think it was fair, but his student seemed intent on not losing the little arguments, so Kurt let him win.

The water turned off and he could hear the door open shortly after. Blaine stepped through wrapped in a towel and Kurt quickly looked away. Blaine saw him and gulped, stopping in his tracks.

"Hey, sorry I didn't know you were down here…"

"It's fine," Kurt looked down at his water. "Um, I-I'll go back upstairs…"

"No," Blaine went towards the living room for his things, "let me get dressed and then we can relax, okay?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine could be heard moving around in the background. He gathered his clothes and went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Kurt felt so ridiculous for being here. Seeing Blaine in nothing but a towel—all tattoos and water running down his chest—that did absolutely nothing but make him want to throw everything he knew to be right out the window. He put the water back and was about to wander into the living room, but Blaine came out in a pair of sweats and a sleeveless hoodie, grabbing his teacher's hand before he could walk away. A spark jolted through Kurt at the contact at the same time a spark of lightning flashed outside, and he turned around to face him.

"I—Can you help," he pointed to his face at the dark red splotch beneath his eye, "can you ice it for me?"

He squeezed Kurt's hand and led him back to the freezer, not waiting for an answer. The elder reluctantly walked with him, relaxing and noticing how perfectly their hands laced together. Blaine pulled the icepack out and leant against his marble kitchen counter, resting his body. Kurt took it from him, their other hands brushing in the process, and gingerly placed it to the largest bruise on Blaine's face. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip at the contact, but closed his eyes to relax as Kurt held it there.

"Thank you."

Kurt nodded, their hands still laced at Blaine's side as the younger tried to pull him closer. "You're welcome."

Neither said anything for a long while. Blaine kept doing that thing where his eyes would gaze into Kurt's, locked in the swirls of blue and green before they moved lower until they found a luscious pair of lips. His free hand found his teacher's hip, pulling him closer as their eyes met again.

Kurt's heart sped up with each passing second. Blaine pulled Kurt so close until the point that they each could feel their warm breaths on each other's skin, and Blaine moved his hand to rest at Kurt's lower back. They moved closer. Kurt could feel Blaine's heart against his chest, and the same went for Blaine. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember it for later.

"Blaine."

Blaine opened his eyes and found Kurt looking at him with what he could only describe as love. He exhaled and Kurt leant in, provoking the dark-haired teen to meet him half way. As soon as the icepack left his face, Kurt's lips met his, and they released each other's hands just to hold each other closer.

Blaine hugged him around the waist as their mouths moved languidly, communicating things that it would hurt to say. Kurt cupped him softly around the face, sighing as he deepened it. He felt Blaine part his lips and moved his tongue inside, enveloping the taste of mint and something sweet—the strong fragrance of his body wash overpowering him, making him want to melt into the feeling. It made him feel like he could fall in love.

He could fall in love.

Blaine held the other man in his arms. Kurt felt so warm and fitted perfectly like he belonged there. It was like they were puzzle piece that completed one another, as cliché and typical as it sounded. He let Kurt's tongue travel around his mouth, and moaned when the man stroked his hair and kissed him carefully, as if Blaine was something fragile he didn't want to break. But just like that, Kurt had stopped. He pulled away with a fearful countenance, unlacing Blaine's hands around his waist in the process.

"Blaine…"he took a few steps back, trying to regain his composure. "Blaine—"

"Don't do this," Blaine walked towards him but Kurt was shaking his head no.

"I'm sorry."

"Please."

Kurt backed into the dining table and the rough interaction made him stop moving. Blaine stopped as well, giving him space like he promised. They looked at each other before Kurt moved his attention to the other side of the home.

"We can't…"

Blaine nodded and told the man he understood, though he didn't. "I get it. I get it."

Kurt licked his lips and closed his eyes. "Umm, I'm… you should ice that some more. Just for a little while longer."

Blaine turned and saw the neglected icepack and nodded. "Yeah."

Neither made an attempt to move, though Kurt finally did stand up straight as opposed to how he was leaning into the dinner table previously. Blaine scratched his neck, wishing to everything that his life—their lives—could've been different.

"I could put the TV on for you or something."

Kurt nodded. "That sounds good."

It thundered loudly as Blaine grabbed the ice pack and led them to the living room. He picked a movie to put on because of how bad the reception from the cable company was with the storm going on outside.

"I hope the power doesn't go out," Kurt thought aloud, trying to distract himself from everything around him, especially the way that his heart sped up every time Blaine looked in his general direction.

"Me too," Blaine held the icepack to his cheek as he navigated the Blu-ray menu. "Do you like _The Fighter_? I only have a bunch of action movies."

His teacher nodded, "That's fine."

He pressed play and looked at Kurt. The man looked incredibly uncomfortable as he sat on the sofa, watching the opening credits. Blaine licked his lips, finally getting a look at his teacher wearing his clothes. "I'll be right back."

Kurt smiled. "Okay."

Blaine traipsed upstairs to his room. He walked through the door and grabbed his laptop, noticing his teacher left his cell phone on the bed. He picked it up at the same time a message came through.

**_Hey Kurt. I hope you're enjoying the lovely weather lol. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to do something Sunday night… as friends of course ;p. Let me know when you get this. _–_Sebastian_**

Blaine wondered who Sebastian was, though he had a pretty strong feeling. He rolled his eyes and went back downstairs.

Kurt had seemed to relax a little, until his student returned. Blaine sat on the other side of the couch giving them space, and handed the iPhone to his teacher.

"You have a text so I brought it down."

Kurt smiled in gratitude, but it missed his eyes. "Thanks."

The movie picked up a little. Kurt looked down at his phone and Blaine saw him debating on whether or not he'd answer the message. He opened his laptop and went to order another cellphone and have it overnighted to him.

"What are you up to?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head to say it was nothing interesting.

"My phone is ruined so I'm ordering another."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah."

They both looked at the television screen and focused on that for a while. Blaine had seen it a few times but that never stopped him before. His teacher unlocked his cell phone again and started to type a reply.

"Who are you talking to?"

Kurt looked to be startled by the voice but answered. "Mr. Smythe."

Blaine was quiet. He looked at it two ways. He could either let whatever it was between them go while 'Sebastian' played the role he wanted to in Kurt's life, or he could say something and have things be the way he knew they were supposed to.

He chose the latter.

"Kurt?" he said softly, still looking at the screen.

Kurt turned to see him. "Yes?"

"Just tell me you didn't like it."

Kurt sighed, putting the phone down. He wished he could do that, but his actions were prevailing time and time again. "To be honest, it doesn't matter what I liked or didn't like."

"Why doesn't it matter?"

Kurt turned to look at his student, and Blaine returned a genuine look. He turned away; not able to match such a powerful gaze without messing up again. "I'm sure I don't have to explain it."

"You do have to explain it," Blaine smiled sadly, shaking his head in the process. "Because I don't understand Kurt. All I know is that I enjoyed what we did, and I think that you've enjoyed it too, but now you're telling me we can't have this."

Kurt adjusted his body so that he could face Blaine. "I know that this is getting repetitive and my actions are totally negating everything I say, but Blaine, I'm your teacher. Our relationship is to be strictly teacher-student, not romantic, not… _physical, _not anything other than teacher-student. I'm six years older than you, and everything we did; especially for it to be your first time doing any of it… it was incredibly wrong. I took innocence you should be sharing with someone else. Not me. Do you understand how that looks?"

Blaine looked at the ceiling in disbelief. "Who the **fuck** cares?"

Kurt looked at the teen obviously. "The police," he said sarcastically, "My boss. Your parents. Should I continue?"

Blaine ignored him. All of the people he mentioned were a bunch of people who didn't give a fuck, unlike the man he was with right now. "Kurt. I'm eighteen. Do you know how long I've had to do all of these things with someone?" Kurt looked at him softly as he listened, praying to whatever or whoever that he wouldn't be convinced. "I could've had my first kiss already before you came along," Blaine continued, "and I could've had sex, too. I could've done everything that we've been doing, but I wanted to wait for the right person to come along… someone who actually gave a fuck about me. And then there was you." Kurt was lost in a tornado of gold and green as the words danced into his ears, and Blaine continued softly, "Here you are, trying to make me better for myself. You do this thing, Kurt, where you look at me and I feel like a human being, and I feel like I have actual worth on this hopeless planet. So yeah," he took a deep breath to compose himself, the way his teacher looked at him had gotten to be too much, "yeah, I want to kiss you. I like kissing you. And I want to let you teach me new things, and hold you close to me. That's my choice." Blaine trailed off, looking back into Kurt's soft blue eyes, "I'm eighteen, Kurt. Not thirteen. It's not like you're taking anything from me. I'm giving everything to you."

Blaine moved closer, sliding down the dark sofa. Their legs touched and Blaine took a quick breath, wondering if he'd be able to feel Kurt's lips against his own.

The elder took a breath himself and looked down. "As long as I'm your teacher, Blaine, no one will want to hear any of that."

"Just tell me that you don't feel the same way."

Kurt shook his head. "I can't tell you that."

Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's and inched a little closer. Kurt closed his eyes before making the admission. "You know I have feelings for you…"

"Then what's the problem? No one else has to know about us since people will have such a problem."

Kurt didn't answer for a while and Blaine waited patiently. He stroked his teacher's hand, running his thumb along Kurt's.

"We should at least wait until you graduate."

"That's month from now," Blaine retorted quickly. "I won't be able to do that, I'm telling you now."

Kurt smiled. He didn't think he would either. "Well I would say until I'm finished substituting at McKinley but Principal White wants me to continue doing so for the remainder of the school year. As a standby, you know?"

Blaine nodded. "Then like I said, we can keep this to ourselves."

Kurt threw his head back against the couch; eyes closed. Of course this was what he wanted. He could admit that when he was with Blaine he was on cloud nine. But he didn't think that it was right for Blaine to have to be with someone who couldn't take him out, hold his hand, kiss him in the movie theater, and give him that whole dating experience that he deserved. He didn't think he could do this.

"Please?" Blaine moved closer, his hand trailing up his teacher's thigh. "I really want you."

Kurt bit his lip.

"I need you…"

"Blaine…"

Kurt thrust his hips up when Blaine's palm rubbed over his cock in the sweat shorts he wore. Blaine smirked against his cheek, leaning in to whisper into his ear. The movie got quiet for a moment and the rain could be heard clearly.

"Shhh…. Is that good?"

Kurt nodded fervently as Blaine moved his hand a little faster. "It's good… just slow down a bit. Start off slow."

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt on the cheek. "Can you show me? How to make you feel good…"

Kurt licked his dry lips and swallowed. "Y-Yes."

Blaine watched with wide eyes as Kurt lifted his t-shirt above his head, leaving it on only by the sleeves. He undid the drawstrings to the shorts he wore and slid them and his boxers down a bit. Blaine muted the television quickly so he wouldn't miss anything, and then Kurt was taking Blaine's hand in his own and wrapping both around his half hard cock.

"Start off nice and slow," he guided Blaine's hands along himself and tried not to get carried away. Blaine's innocence was turning him on a little bit too much right now. He showed Blaine how to touch him before deciding there was a better way to teach him.

"Let me touch you, too."

Kurt watched Blaine stop for a moment and figured he was stuck. "Blaine?"

"Huh?"

"If this is too much—"

Blaine had thrown his hoodie across the room and started to pull at the strings of his pants. He pulled his cock out from the slit in his boxers and Kurt licked his lips at the precome gathered there.

Putting Blaine's hand back on his own cock, Kurt moved his hand to Blaine's. He admired the width and smooth feel of it, adoring how he felt it get incredibly hard in his hand in a matter of strokes. Blaine's breathing sped up as he looked down between Kurt touching him and him touching Kurt, and Kurt could tell by the vein pulsing that Blaine was getting carried away.

"Should I slow down?"

Blaine nodded, though his legs shook when his teacher flipped his wrist on an upstroke. He full out whined when Kurt rubbed his thumb over the head and tried the same on Kurt, proud to elicit the same response.

"D-Does it f-feel good?" Blaine whispered softly.

Kurt nodded, starting to rotate his hand as it glided along the teen's smooth erection. "So good, Blaine. How about that?" he added a little more pressure and Blaine jerked up off the couch.

"_Sh-Shit…_"

Blaine stopped moving his hand and Kurt smirked, reaching further down to cup his balls.

"_Aah, K-Kurt, oh fuck." _

"Don't stop," Kurt told him, after glancing down at his neglected cock. It was leaking and hard, and Blaine's hand was so close to him.

"I… I'm gonna…"

"No," Kurt had returned to stroking Blaine and playing with his cock softly. He licked the shell of Blaine's ear as he whispered.

"No?" Blaine asked incredulously, the familiar tightening in his guts almost making him lose his mind.

"No," Kurt repeated, "I'm coming first this time."

Blaine nodded, completely fine with that idea. You know. After that debacle the first time.

"Okay."

He attached his hand around Kurt's long cock, licking his lips at the leaking precome around the pink tip. He wanted to taste it so bad.

"Faster, Blaine," Kurt whispered in his ear, his fingers steadily teasing Blaine's cock along the shaft.

Blaine obeyed, doing what he remembered. He pressed down a little firmly, fighting to keep his eyes open. His teacher's hand on him felt magnificent, but the sounds his teacher started to make as his breathing came out uneven—it was so sexy. He tightened his grip a little more and bit his lip as the teacher started to thrust up into it, fucking his hand at an erratic, desperate pace.

"Shit, shit, shit," he muttered, head thrown back and eyes closed tightly. A racket of thunder sounded as Blaine tried not to come from the sight of it all.

"Come for me," Blaine whispered, and Kurt moaned, beginning to stroke Blaine again. The student cursed, trying not to lose focus as Kurt's experienced hand drew him closer to his climax.

"I-I'm close, Blaine…fuck! _Blaaaainee!" _Kurt reached his orgasm with a shout, shaking as Blaine watched in awe, biting his lip. Long ropes came out all over Kurt's abdomen and the sight alone was enough to make him moan.

He let Kurt come down from his high, leaning in and kissing him softly, swallowing every breath.

"Blaine…"

"You're beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt breathed out against his lips and smiled. "You're beautiful."

Blaine licked his lips, not sure if he should believe that. "I'm already clo—_god," _he relaxed against the couch as Kurt started to work his hand again. He massaged the precome over the head of Blaine's cock before speeding up his strokes, twisting and massaging. Blaine begged for more and Kurt sped up, watching his student's eyes roll back.

"_Yes…"_

"Like that?"

Blaine nodded; his body writing against the couch in pleasure, "I…"

"Come, Blaine."

Blaine's fingers dug into the couch cushion as he came, moaning Kurt's name. He felt the man's lips on his neck as he continued to stroke him through it.

Eventually Blaine's body stopped shaking and they were left in silence, save the teen's ragged breaths. Kurt told himself he should feel guilty, but this felt too good. They felt great together, actually. That was all that mattered.

"I should get something to clean us up." Blaine sat up and looked around. "I, um…"

"That was great," Kurt answered with a smile. He sat back on the couch and stared at the quiet television, the sound of rain still splattering against the cozy home. Blaine watched Kurt and smiled.

"Yeah, it was."

….

Saturday, Kurt woke up in Blaine's arms, both stretched out over the boy's bed. He smiled and kissed the sleeping teen until Blaine was reciprocating.

"Time to get up."

"Why?"

"You need to get your bike, Blaine. And I need to go home. It stopped raining—"

"Stay," Blaine moved to kiss Kurt again and the man smiled into it.

"I can't stay. I have way too much work and I think we're pushing it enough."

Kurt kissed him on the cheek and sat up, getting out of bed. "I'm going to get dressed," he announced.

Blaine sighed, rubbing his tatted arm tiredly. But then he smiled and got ready to go, knowing that he finally got something he wanted.

Something he needed.

….

Saturday went by relatively quiet, but luckily, he got some work done. Sunday would be the day he relaxed, the teacher thought.

_**Hey. –Blaine **_

Kurt looked at the message and smiled from where he sat in his bedroom on the computer.

_**Hey. Phone finally came, I see. –K.H. **_

_**It did. Can you come by? I'm trying to watch Lily and catch up on three days' worth of homework. It isn't working too well. –Blaine**_

Kurt smiled as he replied.

_**I'll be over. –K.H.**_

….

Blaine peeked up from his notebook at the table to see Kurt entertaining his niece. They were both adorable, laughing and being silly. Kurt succeeded in getting her to stop crying when he showed up, and Blaine was forever grateful. It meant the piercing headache he had went away.

About fifty minutes and three homework assignments later, Blaine decided to take a break. Lily was asleep now but still clutching Kurt's collar, and Blaine smiled when he heard him singing to her. He wanted to ask… what they were… if he could call Kurt his boyfriend… but didn't want to mess anything up. He was happy right now.

Kurt smiled when he walked over. "Are you finished? Because you missed a lot of French tutoring and since I'm here…"

Blaine smiled, leaning in closer. He kissed Kurt softly, tasting a hint of coffee and liking it a lot. His lips fit just right against them and Kurt smiled into it, for once not worrying about… anything.

"I'm serious, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, leaning in again and kissing him a little deeper. "I know."

His phone started ringing and both men sighed, Blaine grabbing for it lazily until he saw Lily start to stir. He quickly stepped back to prevent her from waking up, but winced when he saw who it was.

Kurt saw Blaine's face change and knew it was Zane.

"Hello?"

There was a brief silence and Blaine walked further away, taking the call into the kitchen. Kurt continued to rock Lily as he tried to catch some of what was going on.

"How much?"

"…"

"Right now? Damn, yeah… I'll be there…"

Kurt watched Blaine hang up and return to the room. He gave him a look but Blaine ignored it.

"I'll be right back." He grabbed his niece and went to lay her down in her play pen. Kurt sighed, turning to look at him.

"Blaine, where are you going?"

Blaine rushed over and kissed him again, frowning when it wasn't returned. He pulled away and went to grab his keys. "I'll be right back."

The door closed shortly after and Kurt heard the roar of his motorcycle's engine. He lay back on the couch and shook his head, thinking that there had to be a way out of this.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey. It's raining horribly outside. Decided to write. _

_A few announcements before we start :)_

_-This is just a filler chapter. Short and sweet. _

_-I have a story called __**Klaine: How they Met **__that consists of one shots. Someone reviewed and mentioned they'd like to read a continuation of them in fics. So… if any writers out there are interested in adapting any of the chapters into a full fic, please let me know! I'd love to read them as well! _

_-I've started working on the sequel to __**Sweat **__in my spare time. I was wondering since Blaine will more than likely be a McKinley Titan, would anyone be interested in Kurt being a Cheerio? :) Imagine the sex after practice. _

_That's about it for now. I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my favorite writers on here, _StarGleekBelle_, and _ZaZaIsObsessed_ for recognizing the mention of Blaine living on Murdock Avenue ;) Oh how I miss writing about those pesky Murdock Saints. Lol. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Can I call you back? When I get home, maybe in about 20 minutes…"

"It won't take but a minute, Blaine."

Blaine shouldered the phone to his face as he fastened his helmet to his bike. After checking his watch, he decided to take a couple minutes to talk to his friend. "We have to make it quick, Wes. I have a… meeting."

His friend laughed on the other line. "A meeting? Never mind. I won't even ask."

_Good, _Blaine thought, looking around the quiet neighborhood.

"I just wanted to thank your parents once again. I know you keep telling me not to—"

"They said not to mention it, Wes."

"I know," the boy took a deep breath and continued. Blaine closed his eyes and listened. "I know what they said, but I owe them a lot. With everything my family was facing, your family did a lot for us. They didn't have to give me the money for my room and board here at Dalton, not to mention tuition… but they did. Now I'm on track to graduate with honors, and I've already been accepted into Yale… it's just… I'm grateful, is all."

Blaine sighed. This lie he was telling about that money coming from his parents was more than likely going to come back to bite him in the ass. Fortunately, his debt to Zane would soon be paid off, and maybe they could forget about this. "You know my parents adore you, Wes. It wasn't a problem at all."

"It may seem simple to you, Blaine. But this is my life… my future. If they hadn't done what they did, who knows where I'd be right now?"

"I gotta go."

"Blaine…"

"Yeah?"

He heard the smile on his friend's face as Wes replied. "I'm having a graduation party in June. I want all of you guys there… you, Nick, Jeff, and especially your parents. By then, mine should be back on their feet and we've planned something really nice."

Blaine's face blanched white. "That won't be necessary—"

"Oh, Blaine, I need to go. Our prefect is calling a meeting. Love you bro. Stay safe."

"Wes—"

There was a click and then the dial tone sounded. Blaine rolled his eyes and forced the cell phone into his pocket. Lying to Wes about where the money came from that helped paid for his tuition was really foolish, but he didn't expect the boy to live an Anderson family appreciation lifestyle after that. It was really insane. Now all of this would probably blow up in his face.

It didn't matter though. At least not that much. Blaine walked over to the group of men he saw stationed near a black Chevy Tahoe and gave Zane a head nod when the taller man turned to see him. Once he paid Zane off, he could confess to Wes, and they could move on with their lives. He knew Wes pretty much hated the company Blaine kept here in Lima, but once it was over they wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

"Blainers! C'mere, son."

Zane wrapped his muscular arm around Blaine's neck and began to walk away. "Be right back fellas."

The people in Zane's _crew _told him okay as the pair walked off further down the block.

"So you said I could make a lot of money?"

"I did say that," Zane motioned to his car and told Blaine to get in. "I'm going to take you for a little ride and fill you in on the details. You have time, I hope?"

Blaine thought back to Kurt who he left in a rush. He'd hear about this later. Despite that, he stayed anyway. "I have time."

….

This girl was ridiculously spoiled. Lily started fussing about five minutes after Blaine went out the door, and Kurt found himself having to take the girl out of her playpen so that he could rock her back and forth. She seemed to enjoy being held, and whenever Kurt would sing and sway her in his arms, she'd seemingly lull back to sleep.

That was all until Kurt would try and lay her down. After a few minutes, she'd be right back up and at it; a few small whimpers turning into a stressed cry.

Kurt was pissed and he had every right to be. Blaine basically ran out, leaving him with his infant niece. What if something went wrong? He didn't have anybody's contact information, and God forbid that Kurt had to take Lily to the hospital for something; the questions that would be garnered wouldn't be good in the slightest.

_Who are you to the baby? _

_Why don't you have her medical cards?_

_You don't know her last name? Allergies?_

_Why was she in your care? _

_The parents don't know you, and you don't know the parents?_

Yeah… Blaine left him in a great position.

Now, as Kurt let the baby lay her head on his shoulder, he patted her back gently and looked at the television. She didn't show any interest in going back to sleep this time, but at least she behaved.

There was a knock on the door. Kurt was afraid to be perfectly honest. Blaine had keys, so who else would it be? Then the doorbell rang and Lily raised her head, cooing at the pretty melody that filled the house.

"Blaine! I know you're in there. Cooper said you had Lily today."

This definitely wasn't good. Kurt quickly got up and whispered for the baby to stay quiet as he prepared to go to the door. Of course, as soon as Lily's bottom hit the playpen, she started to cry. Kurt hurriedly made his way to the door and opened it, found with a rather beautiful woman maybe a year or so younger than him.

"Blai—Oh… hi?"

Kurt smiled, pulling at the hem of his shirt. "Um, hi. I'm Blaine's te… tutor. He had to go out for a minute."

The woman looked at Kurt a little longer before stepping inside. "I'm Laila." She extended her hand and Kurt took it, "Lily's mom."

"Nice to meet you, Laila. My name is Kurt." He shook her hand before gesturing further inside. "You have a beautiful little girl."

Laila nodded as each party retrieved their hands. She thanked him and began to walk over to her fussing daughter. "No offense, Kurt, but I don't appreciate Blaine leaving her with people I don't know."

Kurt nodded his agreement. "To be honest, I don't appreciate him leaving her with people she doesn't know either."

Laila smiled as Lily began to quiet. "Cooper probably doesn't know about this. That's her father, by the way."

Kurt smiled nervously as he nodded. "Yeah."

"I always ask him to hire an actual sitter. Blaine isn't the least bit responsible. I'm not saying he doesn't love her, because he does. He just isn't ready to grow up, and sometimes I can't stand knowing she's in Blaine's care." She held the pacifier to her daughter's lips and continued. "Thanks for stepping in. I'm going to take her, though. I got off work a little earlier than expected."

"Oh, it's no problem at all."

He helped her pack Lily's things up, all the while recalling everything Laila had said. Kurt wondered how accurate it was when she said Blaine wasn't ready to grow up. Her thanking him again and walking towards the door snapped him out of his reverie.

"Nice to meet you too."

She smiled and closed the door. Kurt stood in the middle of the living room, not moving, not even thinking. He shook his head to snap out of it and grabbed his cell phone. After dialing Blaine's number and realizing the boy pressed ignore, Kurt pocketed it and decided to leave.

….

"His name is Thomas Holmes. He's just been—"

Blaine's phone started ringing and he cursed as he pulled it out. Zane gave him a look, showing that he didn't like being interrupted, and Blaine pressed ignore before the man could get aggravated any further. "Sorry."

"Turn it off."

Blaine nodded and did so, giving Zane the okay to continue. The man stroked his dark hair out of his face before resuming.

"Like I was saying, Thomas Holmes. He's just been put in charge of the gala held in Columbus and rumor has it, there's some pretty expensive shit in that house."

Blaine nodded, looking up at the luxurious home. There was no doubt that this man was loaded. "What is the gala for?"

"Proceeds go to some cause in a country overseas. Of course, the big wigs overlook the problems happening in their own fucking backyard. I don't give a fuck though. All that matters is you get your hands on that shit, and get it in my hands."

Zane put his arm around the passenger seat Blaine sat in, locking eyes with the teen. "There is a replica of some four million dollar necklace that will be auctioned off at said Gala. I think it only goes for about fifty thousand in actuality since it's a rip off, but I want it."

"I only owe you like twelve thousand."

Zane smiled. "I know. We split whatever it's worth down the line."

Sure. "I'm supposed to be stupid now, Zane?" Blaine asked with a smile. He shook his head as he looked back at the house. "If I am, I missed the memo. I'm not stupid, and I know you aren't giving me anything."

Zane smiled back at him. "You don't know me as well as you think you do. If I say I'm going to do something, then I'm going to do it."

"Isn't this Thomas Holmes guy the younger brother of the police chief?"

Zane nodded. "He is."

Blaine shook his head. "I'd rather not risk my ass then. As nice as a shitload of money sounds…"

"Fine." Zane pulled his arm back and turned the key in the ignition. "Then instead of doing this one thing and paying me back in a few days, I'll let you work a few weeks longer. The interest is piling up, Blainers."

Damn it. That was something that Blaine did not want. He wanted to be done with this. It was bad enough that Zane was taking up all his time for the past… however many months he'd been doing this. Now, he had things to do and reasons to finally let it all go. Blaine watched him put the car in drive before he said anything.

"Stop, Zane."

Zane put his foot on the break and turned to the younger man. "What, kid?"

Blaine said a quick prayer that this all wouldn't go downhill before answering. "Tell me more."

….

Jeff and Nick had been at it a while. Blaine couldn't even be upset. It was after all Nick's room he was in. No one even invited him over; he just sort of crashed the party. That didn't mean he should be subject to hearing stifled moans or hitched breathing, or having to glance up and see… **_that_**. Nick's head was thrown back and Jeff was making his way down his chest, little marks covering the path he created.

Blaine shook his head as he looked away. When he got home, not only was Lily gone, but Kurt was too. He frowned at first and called Kurt to see where he was. He was answered by a put off man who sounded like he didn't want to be bothered. The conversation went a lot like this.

_"Yes, Blaine?" _

_"… Hey. Where are you?"_

_"Laila came over and took Lily and you wouldn't answer my call, so I left." _

_"Ok. Sorry about that I was busy. Come back over." _

_"I'm a little busy now. I'll see you in class tomorrow." _

Blaine knew Kurt wasn't busy. He also knew he was pissed. The boy ended up riding over to Nick's, only to find his best friend in less of a hang out mood and in more of a 'let my boyfriend suck my cock' mood. Blaine scratched his head tiredly as he got up to leave the room. He ended up downstairs on his friend's couch thinking about his teacher.

**_Are you mad at me? –Blaine _**

**_Do you have a reason for me not to be? –K.H. _**

Blaine raised an eyebrow in confusion.

**_I told you I'd be right back. What's the big deal? –Blaine_**

**_The big deal is that you left me with your niece. Her mother has no clue who I am, and anything could've happened. It's kind of a big deal to a parent to know who the hell their child is with, believe it or not. –K.H._**

**_I know who you are. –Blaine_**

**_You're obviously missing the point. –K.H. _**

Blaine rolled his eyes. He had to admit that maybe he shouldn't have done that, but saying no to Zane isn't the easiest thing in the world.

**_Can I make it up to you? Come back over. –Blaine _**

It took a long time for Kurt to answer, and Blaine knew the answer was going to be disappointing. He didn't even bother getting his hopes up.

**_We'll do something another time. I'm going out with some of the faculty tonight. –K.H._**

Blaine nodded, deciding to pass the hours with old mafia movies.

**_Fine. –Blaine_**

….

"And then, Principal White fell right off the stage. I have never seen an individual so wasted in my life. That was the last time we went anywhere with him."

Kurt laughed at Madame Michele's story. "Wow. I can't imagine hanging out with my boss. Ever. Even when I used to work for my dad."

Sebastian smiled, linking his arm around Kurt in the booth the group sat in at Breadsticks. The two of them, along with Madame Michele, Mr. Johnson, and a couple other teachers, had decided to spend their Sunday night in each other's company. Kurt liked the camaraderie. He felt like he actually had been accepted as an educator at McKinley, no matter how temporary he'd be there.

"Well, it was horrible, and the last time that it will ever happen. So what's up with you two?" Johnson asked, smiling at Sebastian who smirked, lifting a breadstick to his lips.

Kurt noticed Sebastian's arm around him and shook his head. "Nothing is up with us two. We are friends, isn't that right Mr. Smythe?" he removed his arm from around him and smiled when Sebastian pouted.

"The man is playing hard to get."

The table smiled at Kurt and he rolled his eyes. "I am not."

"Okay, mon amour." Madame Michele said, rolling her eyes in return. "I happen to think you two would be a lovely couple."

Sebastian nodded. "Thank you. I agree. I'll just wait patiently for Kurt to feel the same way."

The fun environment quickly turned into stifled and uncomfortable. Kurt sipped his water as someone started up a new conversation.

….

Blaine hummed looking down at his test paper. He was scared because he actually knew the answer… and the fact that he knew the answer made him feel that he would be wrong. He couldn't know it. The only way he passed when Mrs. Frances taught class was when he looked at Rebecca's paper. That was her name right? Rebecca. Hmm.

Kurt was biting on his pen again, going through papers from the previous class. Blaine shook his head as he watched him. The man never knew what that did to him. Maybe he knew and chose not to care. Either way, Blaine's dick was hard.

"Stop looking at me."

Blaine smiled at that. "How would you know I'm looking at you?"

"Oh. There's this thing called peripheral vision. I'm using mine right now."

Kurt put a check at the top of a page and moved to the next one. He started on a new student's homework and began to read answers.

"I don't want to stop looking at you."

Kurt sighed and sat back in his seat. Blaine's eyes grazed over the tight shirt the man wore, focusing on the milky tone of tight arm muscles.

"Listen, Blaine. I was nice enough to let you take a makeup exam after you missed class on Friday. Just take the exam."

Blaine smirked. "You still mad at me?"

"This is not about us, Blaine. I just want you to take the test, okay?"

They stared at each other for a while, and Kurt tried to hide how upset he really was right now. The Lily thing really bothered him, to be perfectly honest. Eventually he looked away and Blaine steadily watched him before going back to his work.

In the time that passed, Kurt continued his work. The students were assigned a couple short answer questions, so it wasn't a long grading process.

Blaine finished the test and pushed his paper towards the teacher. "Finished."

Kurt glanced up from what he was doing and accepted it. "Thank you."

"Can we talk now?"

Blaine put his pen away and looked back to the teacher. Kurt nodded, glancing over the exam.

"Sure. What would you like to talk about?"

"I don't want you to be upset with me anymore. Cooper called me last night and all but ripped my head off through the phone. He went on about how he was informed that I left my niece with my tutor and his 'baby's mama' almost murdered him because you could've been a kidnapper or pedophile, and then he went into detail about how irresponsible I am, and reminded me how long it took him to convince Laila not to take him to court for a custody battle, and now this. So basically, he reminded me how much of a fuck up I am, because I had apparently forgotten I guess. So despite all that, I wanted to tell you sorry for putting you in that situation. It won't happen again."

Kurt took in all the words and nodded. Blaine had moved a little closer and the man sighed, rubbing his palms across his face.

"You're not a fuck up."

Blaine smirked. "Whatever. Not what the world tells me."

"It was a little irresponsible. Anything could have gone wrong, and I'm thankful it didn't, but still."

"I apologized about all of it. He probably won't let me keep Lily anymore."

Kurt frowned. "I'm really sorry to hear that."

Blaine shrugged. "Can I kiss you?"

"Here probably isn't the best place."

"The door is locked. I just want to kiss…"

Blaine leant forward and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Please?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not here…"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Okay."

He moved a little closer anyway and eased his way into the teacher's lap. Kurt leant back in the chair, eyes closed as Blaine's lips moved on his jaw. They trailed slowly to just underneath his neck and sucked softly. Kurt sighed, resting his hands on Blaine's thigh.

"Blaine, honey…"

Kurt began to rub his thighs as the student cradled his face and skirted his teeth over the teacher's pulse point.

"You taste so good." Blaine whispered, smiling into Kurt's ear. "I wish I could taste all of you…"

"Fuck."

Kurt grabbed Blaine closer by the shirt until their lips met. He sighed into it as Blaine cradled his face, sliding his tongue in between Kurt's lips. He knew he could stay there forever, and while what they had may not have been conventional, and it may not be what Nick had with Jeff, or what most people in healthy relationships had, he adored every second of it. He felt right with Mr. Hummel.

Kurt moaned, lacing his hands around Blaine's hips. Eventually the boy sat on top of him properly, both legs on either side of the chair. Their tongues caressed one another as Blaine played with the hair at the nape of the man's neck.

When Blaine grinded forward, rubbing himself against Kurt's increasingly hardening cock, the teacher pulled away with wide eyes.

"Okay, stop. This is stupid."

Blaine smiled, rocking his hips again. Kurt's practically rolled his eyes back. He placed both hands on the man's broad shoulders and worked his ass even slower now, Kurt thrusting up against him.

"Shit, that feels…"

"Good?" Blaine smirked. He licked his lips, moving his eyes from Kurt's beautiful face to his chest. He massaged the man's shoulder, slowly trailing his hands down his teacher's tight polo until he found his nipples, rubbing them softly.

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine grinded on top of him, watching with dark eyes as the teen looked at him in awe. Blaine started tweaking his nipples and his breathing hitched as his hips moved forward.

When Kurt's phone started ringing, Blaine slowed down, which was probably a good thing because he seriously thought he'd come from the look in the man's eyes alone.

Kurt exhaled and moved his hands from a thin waist to firm thighs. "Let me get that."

Blaine licked his lips and nodded.

Kurt pulled out his phone, and Sebastian's name flashed across the screen. He continued to gingerly stroke Blaine's thigh with one hand as the other held the phone to his ear.

"Hey?"

"Hey. I need a copy of the handbook for summer classes. Mrs. Frances has it in the third drawer on the left side of your desk. Can I stop by?"

Blaine had went back to kissing Kurt's neck as the man spoke on the phone, but once Kurt began to tap him repeatedly, he pulled away.

"Sure you can stop by. I'm just tutoring Blaine right now."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"OK. See you soon."

Kurt hung up and urged Blaine off his lap, trying to think of boobs in hopes that his boner would go away. "Sit down and pretend you're studying. Mr. Smythe is coming to pick something up."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'll go unlock the door." He adjusted his pants on the way over there and Kurt looked for the handbook Sebastian made reference to. He found it quickly and placed it on the desk, hopeful that the visit wouldn't be longer than necessary. He was foolish to think that, though.

Blaine sat back in his own seat as requested and opened his French textbook, scrolling through the pages. He glanced up at Kurt and smiled, and Kurt rolled his eyes and pretended to know what he was doing at the moment. A few brain cells were fried after the few minutes he spent with Blaine on his lap.

A couple knocks sounded at the door before the music teacher stepped in. "Hey there, handsome."

Kurt smiled at him and invited him over. "Hi. I found the handbook."

Blaine watched Kurt carefully. He wanted to see if he'd call Sebastian out for openly flirting in front of a student but that never happened.

"Thanks. So, what are you up to?"

Kurt smiled and motioned to Blaine. "Just going over some vocabulary with Blaine."

"I got you lunch from the Lima Bean." Blaine looked at his music teacher placing a white paper bag and a cup of coffee onto Kurt's desk. "I know you give up lunch and everything…"

"You didn't have to do that." Kurt insisted. Blaine had gotten him lunch anyway, not that Kurt would admit that.

"Nonsense." Sebastian grabbed the handbook and smiled. "I also thought I'd let you know I had a great time last night."

Kurt felt Blaine tense up next to him as he tried to remain unaffected. "Oh definitely. Me too, thanks."

They both smiled and Sebastian looked at Blaine, noticing the kid wasn't glaring daggers at him today. Progress. "How about we do it again? Just the two of us?"

"Um…"

"As friends again."

Kurt began to stutter over his words, blushing lightly. Blaine rolled his eyes and spoke up.

"You should do it, Mr. Hummel."

Sebastian and Kurt both looked at him; their confusion evident on their faces.

"He should?"

"I should?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's just as friends. You deserve to get out a little bit, Mr. H. Teaching wonderful students like me is the highlight of your day, sure," he smiled smugly, "but you deserve a little more. Mr. Smythe can give you a little more…"

Kurt stared at him trying to understand where he was going, but Sebastian cut in.

"He's a smart kid. Pick you up Wednesday at 7." He winked and then sauntered out of the room. Kurt waved goodbye before his eyes settled on Blaine again. The teen was staring down at his textbook like nothing had happened.

"Blaine?"

"Hm?"

Kurt pulled the book away. "Why would you do that? You do know that he's interested in me right?"

Blaine shrugged. "Why didn't you tell me you went out with him last night if he's so interested in you?"

Kurt looked at him obviously. "We were with like six other people." He stated, "And I kept reminding him that I am not interested. Now he's going to expect me to be interested."

Blaine nodded in response. "So tell him you're not. But at least if you start to hang out with him, no spotlight will be put on us. I don't want you in trouble, and you don't, so entertain the fuck face for a while."

Kurt sat back and sighed, dragging a hand over his face. "Things like this don't end well."

"You want to stop by tonight?"

Kurt shrugged. "You don't have anything to do? Zane has first priority I know."

It grew quiet and Blaine eventually packed his textbook away. Kurt watched him silently before deciding to put away his things as well.

"Just come if you want. I know we can't take each other nice places, but I would at least like to spend some time with you. We'll turn our phones off and it'll just be us."

Kurt nodded as the bell rang. "I'll let you know when I get off today, Blaine."

Blaine looked back to see a few students strolling into the class and rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll have to kiss you later."

Kurt smiled, biting his lip. "Go to class."

Blaine nodded. "Tell Smythe I said thank you for the sandwich." He took the bag off the desk and Kurt grinned, watching him walk away.

If only life could be easy.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you to the 200__th__ reviewer _chrissdolfer. _I appreciate you, babe!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

_All I'm saying is you'd be perfect for the part, Kurt. And you need to consider that. Your father is fine and it's time for you to live your life! –Rachel *_

Kurt read the text and rolled his eyes. He removed his bag from over his body and put it on his bed, moving to undo his tie. It had been one hell of a day, as usual. After classes were over, he had to go into meeting after meeting with matters involving both McKinley and the school board. Rachel nagging him about New York wasn't really on his plans for the evening.

**_You're ditching me aren't you? :( -Blaine _**

Kurt shook his head and smiled, typing out a reply. Seeing Blaine was definitely in his plans for the evening. It was already past 8 and usually he'd be trapped under a few pounds worth of papers to grade, but tonight he decided to take it with him.

**_I just got in. Can I get into something comfortable? Geez. :p –K.H. _**

**_I missed you. Don't take too long. –Blaine _**

Kurt smiled and put his phone on the charger for a few minutes. He decided to switch into something that many wouldn't consider 'comfortable' but it worked for him. Not long after, he was ready to go.

….

_So are you going to Justin's party Friday night? –Jeff_

**_Doubt it. –Blaine _**

Blaine left his messaging app to order a couple pizzas for him and Kurt. He had been waiting for him to come over since he got out of last period, and that was hours ago. Now with everything seeming to fall apart, Blaine just wanted the company of someone who helped keep him together.

_Why not? Come to think about it… you haven't been giving us any glory stories lately. You seeing someone officially aren't you? –Jeff_

Blaine rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. Yes, he was seeing someone.

**_No. I just don't feel like partying as of late. –Blaine_**

_But that sexy as hell Michael guy is going to be there. He's the one that goes to OSU… kept checking you out at the last party. Remember? Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, tan… if I didn't have Nick I swear. – Jeff_

Blaine remembered him very well. The guy was smoking hot and he was sure that all he wanted was to fuck. He sighed, typing out another message.

**_I don't care who's going to be there. I don't want to go, Jeff. And you better delete your messages before Nick goes through them again like last time. Slut. –Blaine_**

_OMG. You're seeing someone. What's his name? And my baby knows my eyes roam. He's the only 1, though. –Jeff_

The doorbell rang and Blaine hopped up quickly to go get it. He smiled when he saw Kurt, all until his mouth dropped when he saw the jeans the man was wearing. Kurt smirked and said hello in that light voice Blaine appreciated so much.

"You aren't going to invite me in?"

The jeans were excessively tight. Blaine couldn't comprehend how someone could get into those. He licked his lips and nodded, stepping aside so the man could walk comfortably into the home.

"I hope you don't mind if I just do some work here? It was a long day and I need to get this out of the way."

Blaine locked the door behind them; gulping as he stared directly at Mr. Hummel's ass. "I d-don't mind."

Kurt turned back and grinned as a response, taking Blaine's previous spot on the sofa. "Thanks. Can I maybe have a glass of water?"

Blaine walked towards the kitchen as he nodded, quickly moving to get a cup. His phone vibrated again and he ignored it, pushing the ice dispenser and then the water. He peeked into the living room to see Kurt settling himself in—one leg crossed over the other. He watched him closely with his lower lip worried between his teeth, not noticing that the water was spilling over onto his hand until it was dripping onto the floor.

"Shit!"

He let go of the button and switched hands of the glass, placing it on the counter and shaking the water from his hand and arm. Kurt looked up wearing a face of concern. "Everything alright in there?" he asked. Blaine smiled and nodded, grabbing a rag. "I'll be with you soon." He dried himself, the fridge, and the floor with the mop, before wiping off Kurt's glass and heading into the living room.

Kurt put his pen behind his ear and smiled when Blaine finally did join him. "Thank you."

Blaine nodded, inching closer to Kurt with his arm atop the couch. "No problem. So what are you up to?"

"Well," Kurt swallowed and placed the glass on a coaster, moving to grab his papers. "I do have a bit of homework left to grade from my last period, and a few more tests from Friday, but then I'm good." He turned to Blaine who was doing that thing again—the stare at Mr. Hummel's lips thing, and smiled. "What have you been doing?"

Blaine's phone vibrated and he sucked his teeth before pulling it out of his pocket. "Sorry about that. Jeff has been being his ridiculously annoying self."

_Who is it? The Brandon guy you were telling Nicky about? –Jeff_

_Or do you just have a fuck buddy who won't let you mess with anyone else? –Jeff _

"I thought you said no phones and just us?" Kurt teased, placing his on the table. "I even turned mine off, Anderson."

Blaine smiled, turning his off, too. "You're right. Sorry."

"It's fine." Kurt told him, smiling when Blaine inched even closer.

"I just um, did my homework and watched a little TV. No Zane, no trouble. I just sat here."

Kurt turned his head to see if Blaine was fibbing. He could read when the younger man was being genuine. Blaine licked his lips and gave him a half smile. "You need any help?"

The teacher smiled, shaking his head no. "I won't be but a few minutes. Promise."

"You look amazing," Blaine confessed, staring at Kurt's legs and gulping hard. He rested a hand on the man's knee and rubbed softly. Kurt smiled and thanked him as he tried to focus on what he was doing.

Neither spoke for the next few minutes. Blaine kept his eyes on the TV screen where wrestling was playing, except for when his eyes would dart down to his hand rubbing his teacher's leg every so often. Kurt found himself struggling to read correctly when Blaine's hand caressed his inner thigh. He cleared his throat and went back to the paper, scanning the questions for any incorrect answers. By the time he got to the next paper and graded it with a 95%, Blaine's fingers were stroking at his shaft through the tight jeans he wore.

"Blaine… wait, wait baby…"

The dark haired teen leaned forward and started kissing his neck. Kurt sighed, biting his lip as Blaine started to pull down his zipper. The boy's calloused hand reached inside and grabbed him, making Kurt throw his head back. He kept moving closer, mouthing at the man's neck. Kurt tasted both sweet and salty, and Blaine was curious to taste more. He pushed his teacher into the couch, breathing heavily into the sensitive skin as his hand moved quickly in Kurt's jeans.

"Wait…"

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling away.

The doorbell rang and Kurt's eyes widened before Blaine reassured him.

"It's just the pizza man. Hold on."

Kurt let out a breath and nodded. "Okay."

When Blaine moved to grab his wallet, Kurt licked his lips and fixed himself in his pants, zipping them back up and moving his papers off the couch. A few of them bent from when Blaine pressed him into them and the man smoothed out the creases.

Half a minute later, Blaine was dropping the boxes onto the coffee table. "One's all cheese and one's pepperoni."

Kurt stood up and smiled, "Let me get cleaned up. Bathroom's back here, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine watched him walk away and went to follow stopping short in the kitchen. He washed his hands in the sink and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. After grabbing a couple plates, he headed back to the sofa and was shortly joined by Kurt.

"You want…?"

"Cheese'll do just fine."

Blaine smiled and gave him a couple slices. He noticed the atmosphere had become tense as he held his own slice to his mouth, staring at the television and not saying much. Kurt did the same though he wasn't really a fan of wrestling. It was a bit easier to watch than it was saying what he wanted to say.

The meal passed quietly until Blaine finished his first slice. A commercial came on and he turned his head to face the elder.

"So what's wrong? Why'd you stop me?"

Kurt shook his head no and continued to stare at the screen. Blaine only put his plate down and did the same thing with his teacher's food. Kurt frowned as Blaine placed his plate next to his own.

"Talk to me. Am I that bad... at… doing…?"

Kurt started laughing and Blaine frowned. "No… that's not it. You're really good, Blaine. Trust me."

"Then what's with the laugh?"

Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine closer to him. "Stop being so hot tempered. It just… we move a little too quickly. Remember what I said when you texted me about _Brandon?" _

Blaine smirked. "Which part?"

"About taking it slow, Blaine. It's not as enjoyable when we go so quickly."

Blaine looked at him and suddenly he felt like an ass. His obvious inexperience was showing. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Kurt smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. "Let's just finish eating and I'll do what I have to so we can relax, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "We can go up to my room if you want."

Kurt nodded in return, chewing softly on his bottom lip. "Okay."

….

"Tyler aced the test? I think you need to switch my seat," Blaine settled next to Kurt in his bed, laying on his back as the man lay on his belly grading the last of his assignments. Both were shirtless at this point—Kurt has got a dollop of pizza sauce on his shirt and Blaine thought that instead of giving him another one, he'd just take his off as well. Kurt didn't mind too much, honestly.

"Tyler aced the test because he shows up to class and does every assignment, Mr. Anderson." He gave him a pointed look and leant over to kiss his cheek. "If you do that, I'm sure you'll do great."

Blaine rolled his eyes and crossed both arms underneath his head. "No. Tyler is a major ass kisser. If I kissed ass, I'd get As."

"Well you get a ton of one on one time with the teacher," Kurt winked, biting on his pen as he smirked at Blaine. "So you really have no reason to _not_ get As, don't you think?"

Blaine smiled as he rolled over, laying his body on top of his teacher's. Kurt's back was flush with his chest and the man blushed when he felt a pair of lips kissing his neck softly. This time, the movements were slow and steady—teasing even. He bit his lip, looking down at the last paper which happened to belong to Blaine.

"Hm. Let's see what you got..."

Blaine peeked over his shoulder and shrugged. "I think I did decent. As decent as a person who sits next to Nick can do."

Kurt smiled, checking the first answer. "Well the best part about this is you had to do it by yourself. There was no one to cheat off of." He closed his eyes for a moment when Blaine went back to kissing him, now softly on the shoulder. "And by the looks of things, I might have to make you take exams this way in the future. You're doing a lot better on your own than when you copy off of Rebecca."

Blaine smirked, kissing him again. "I'm honest like Abe, Mr. _Hummel_." he growled, "What makes you think I'd do something so dishonest as cheating?"

Kurt nodded at the answer to the last question and smiled, marking it correct. "Looks like someone got a B. Who'da thunk?"

Blaine smiled and began to suck a spot at the nape of Kurt's neck curiously. The man pushed the papers aside and relaxed, light moans leaving his lips when he felt Blaine's teeth scraping across his skin. This was so much better than the 'wham-bam-thank-you-sam' party Blaine almost initiated downstairs.

"I am smart, sometimes." the teen whispered, "I just…I don't know. I don't try."

Kurt nodded, biting his lip when Blaine moved to the other side of his head and started kissing his neck there. "You're telling me things I realized about you from day one, Blaine." Blaine hummed and massaged his other shoulder gently. "Did you apply to any schools?"

When the boy started laughing, Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't find it funny, Blaine. It was a serious question."

Blaine sat up beside him, still smiling and shaking his head. "You know how my grades look right? No college is stupid enough to let me in."

Kurt nodded, rolling over onto his back. "You've been passing up until senior year, Blaine. There are schools willing to give you a shot at redemption. I'm not saying try for Ivy Leaguers but there are schools—"

"Where'd you go?"

"I went to a school in NYC after high school called NYADA. I was big on theater back then, and performing was very important to me." Kurt admitted. He turned on his side and rested a hand on Blaine's chest, smoothing over the skin there softly. Blaine smiled. He'd never been involved in something so intimate with someone. "After things… didn't work out," he smiled sadly and Blaine caught a glimpse of it, "I came back to Ohio and transferred to Ohio State. I liked it, you know? It wasn't New York, and I wasn't crazy about the Buckeyes, but I did well; even changed my major so that I could become a teacher."

Blaine turned so that he was on his side too. He lay his head near Kurt's and looked right into blue-green eyes. "What happened that made you have to leave New York?" he closed his eyes when Kurt leant into kiss him chastely on the lips, smiling because of it.

"My father was sick and honestly, I thought I'd lose him. So…" Kurt shrugged, playing with a few stray curls, "I guess I came to watch him go, for lack of a better term. That turned into staying as he recuperated, which turned into staying. My best friend thinks I'm a jackass for not returning to New York as soon as I could've."

Blaine watched Kurt shrug the thought off, but he could tell it was affecting him. "What's your best friend's name?"

"Rachel Berry. She's auditioning for roles and I'm sure she'll land one really soon. She thinks I should come back and audition with her, but I've been out of the game so long, you know. I'm rusty," Kurt laughed and began to massage Blaine's scalp, the teen turning into a puppy at his touch. "I think I belong here, and she thinks I'm a fool for it."

Blaine nodded, pulling his teacher closer. "I bet your dad is a good man. But if he's better, you should think about pursuing your dreams. He probably wants you to anyway."

"He's amazing, Blaine. But I feel like there's someone out here who needs me. New York has tons of influential people. Ohio, I don't know."

"What if you met the person who needed you already? What if he's looking right at you?"

Kurt lowered his eyes down to Blaine's, automatically getting trapped in a swirl of honey. Blaine smiled, moving in and kissing him softly on the delicate skin of his cheek.

"I know you didn't ask me, but I think that Rachel might be on to something. You should follow your heart. If New York made you happy and you had to leave against your will, I think New York deserves another chance."

Kurt nodded but he wasn't so sure. His area of study was in something totally different—totally unrelated to theater. He'd probably flop as soon as he got there. Besides, there were other things keeping him rooted to Ohio.

"What if I don't want to leave you?"

Blaine shrugged, moving closer and kissing Kurt again. This time, they let their lips stay close as they embraced, the elder sliding a hand around Blaine's waist. "I'd rather you happy, Kurt. I'm going to be stuck here; doing shit with my life… you'd be better off there anyway."

"Wow," Kurt smiled, shaking his head, "after convincing me that we should at least try this thing we're doing, you say something like that."

"It's true." Blaine rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "I mean… when we're together I feel amazing. But as soon as you leave I'm reminded that I'm this worthless kid who fucks up everything he touches. I don't deserve you, Mr. H. And then seeing someone like Mr. Smythe who can give you things I can't—"

"I don't care what Mr. Smythe can give me, Blaine. I care about you."

Blaine sat up, shaking his head. Kurt watched the boy tiredly muss his hair and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I care about you too. More than anything. But the fact of the matter is I won't be able take you out like he's doing, and you won't be able to show me to your family or friends… shit, look at me! And I don't mean the age difference but… I have two arms full of tattoos. I dress like a kid who skateboards all the time because let's face it; I'm just a kid who bullshits. They're going to think you've lost every last one of your marbles, Kurt."

Kurt lay on his back and wiped a hand straight down his face. "Are you saying you don't want to do this anymore, Blaine?"

"I don't know what I'm saying… shit," he crawled to the top of his bed and lay down on a pillow, one hand rubbing along Kurt's shin. "You mean a lot more to me than some stupid crush like the twins have. I'm crazy about you. But this chat made me think… maybe I'm bringing you down instead of lifting you up, like you've been doing for me."

Kurt looked at the ceiling for a moment, waiting to see if Blaine was finished. Apparently he was, so he sat up to look at him, smiling softly at the broken boy across from him. He crawled up the path of the bed until they were next to one another and sighed.

"I say that instead of worrying about what everyone else thinks, and about where you are at this very moment, we focus on us."

Blaine looked down at the man lacing their fingers together and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he kissed Blaine's hand quickly before continuing, "instead of beating yourself up, let's instead work on making your situation better. First, you're going to continue to do well in school. Then, we'll apply to a community college for the time being. You do well those two years and you can transfer some place better."

"Could I transfer to New York?"

Kurt caught eyes with Blaine who looked amazingly sincere and so fucking perfect. "You could transfer wherever you'd like. Just focus and apply yourself."

Blaine smiled and lowered his head. That sounded like a good idea to him. "I'll think about it, then."

Kurt smiled and cupped his chin so that they were eye to eye. "That's all I can ask for."

….

Their night went from deep conversation to communicating with their tongues in a totally different way. Kurt didn't understand how it happened, but he knew that he was on top of Blaine, in between his legs, their bodies rolling together. Every time Blaine would tense up and moan into Kurt's mouth, the man would slow down and stare into his eyes. They'd look at one another and calm down a bit, though Blaine couldn't deny he _needed _to come right now.

Kurt slid down Blaine's body after the fourth time or so, holding his hips in place and kissing all over his chest. His student would gasp and try to thrust up, but Kurt would whisper for him to relax, taking his time and sucking each nipple between his lips. He flicked his tongue out experimentally, just to see the reaction it would get him. Blaine ended up throwing his head back and cursing, and Kurt would only smirk and suck a little harder.

As he got down to his navel, Kurt started to undo the drawstrings to the sweatpants Blaine wore. The boy was breathing heavy and clenching the sheets for dear life and Kurt could only try his best not to laugh. Blaine really had him fooled when they first met, but now Blaine's body was screaming _virgin. _

Kurt made his way up Blaine's body again, whispering perfectly in his ear. Every hair on Blaine's body stood up at the words.

"I'm going to suck your cock."

He nodded hard; eyes locked with his teachers. Kurt licked his lip and moved back down his body; leaving a wet trail from his tongue on the muscled chest and abdomen as he went. Blaine gasped at the feeling and rolled his eyes back; lifting his hips so that Kurt could pull off his sweats and boxers. When his hard dick was finally free; swollen and dripping with precome, Blaine sighed, opening his eyes to see. He wasn't prepared for his teacher to smirk up at him with both his lips and those dark eyes. The sight caused him to forget to take a breath in. But what happened afterwards damn near broke the teenager.

Kurt's tongue started at the base of his shaft and licked it's way up the underside of Blaine's cock, travelling all the way until it was at the tip. Blaine's eyes were wide as he watched a trail of precome trail from his cock to his teacher's tongue. Kurt licked his lips and started again, licking Blaine's cock tantalizingly slow. It looked as if he was licking a popsicle from bottom to top—like it tasted _delicious_… like he was hungry for it… like it was his and only _his. _

Blaine's hand found another one of his pillows and held it tightly, his other hand finding his own hair and pulling hard. He'd never felt so amazing in life and dear God Kurt was sucking slowly over the head of his dick now, making _noises_ with his lips and swirling patterns over the slit. Blaine moaned as he thrust up a little, not able to take it, but Kurt shook his head no and held him down by the hips, reverting back to long swipes with his tongue.

"I-I can't…. _fuck_, please!"

Kurt pulled away and licked his swollen lips. He had been completely in love with Blaine's cock for the past few minutes. It was thick and pink, and _oh_ so hard, and he could tell the boy was going to explode any second now. "What's the matter, baby?"

Blaine would think about this the next time he wanted to play games in the classroom…

"I'm-m… shit," he shook his head no, trying to thrust up again. Kurt smiled and kissed the length of his shaft slowly.

"What do you want, Blaine?"

Blaine's toes were curling at the point and his stomach was on fire. "I need to come… _please," _he begged—voice breaking over certain words.

Kurt nodded and moved one hand to grip Blaine at the base of his cock. "What do you need, baby?"

"P-Please," he drew in a breath and looked at his hard on in his teacher's hand. "Suck me…"

Kurt nodded, slowly moving his lips to Blaine's dick. He started slow, gliding his lips down, and then using a little tongue, and finally his mouth was around him; wet, hot, and _tight. _Blaine felt like he'd die in that very moment because Kurt's fingers were still tight at the base of his cock, but his mouth had begun to slide effortlessly up and down his length. At this point, he was literally seeing stars.

"I-I…"

Kurt got the point as he deep throated, taking in as much as he could and returning his hands to Blaine's waist. The boy felt himself getting closer and closer as his toes curled into the mattress. His stomach tightened and he held on to the bed for support, moaning something that made absolutely no sense as he rode out his orgasm. Kurt hummed around him but stilled his movements, catching all that Blaine released.

The boy continued to tremble for a moment after Kurt had pulled off. His eyes were glazed and his breathing uneven, but Kurt couldn't miss the sated expression beneath it all. He smiled, crawling up his body and placing a lingering kiss to his cheek. Blaine made some unintelligible noise and Kurt giggled, looking at him through his lashes.

"How are you?"

Blaine loved that Kurt's voice could get that rough. "'Mm fine."

Kurt nodded; his face close to Blaine's as he watched the boy come down from his post orgasmic haze. "It's late. I gotta get going, sweetheart."

"No…" Blaine shook his head and placed a hand on Kurt's waist… but he was obviously falling asleep. Kurt smiled, kissing him gently on the lips.

"You get your sleep so you can make every class tomorrow." He removed Blaine's hand and kissed him again, moving to get up. "I'll see you in the morning."

Blaine tiredly forced his eyes open and could see his teacher forcing papers into his bag. "I'll walk you to the bucket."

Kurt raised an eyebrow incredulously, trying not to laugh. He'd never seen someone so out of it. "What was that?"

Blaine stood up and looked for his slippers. "I'll walk you to the door."

Kurt smiled, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to need a shirt."

Blaine nodded, looking around and going into the closet. He pulled out one of his sleeveless hoodies and tossed it to his teacher. When Kurt gave him a look he smirked. "You'll look sexy in it."

"Sure." Kurt pulled it on and grabbed his things. "Walk me to the bucket, sweetie."

"Shut up," Blaine smiled, following behind him.

Downstairs, Kurt turned his phone back on before sliding it into his pocket. He opened the door and turned around to say goodbye, smiling when Blaine grabbed him close and kissed him. The younger could taste a bitterness on his teacher's lips and deepened the kiss a few moments longer than he'd think Kurt would allow, before the man finally pulled away.

"Goodnight, Mr. H."

Kurt smiled, pecking his lips once more. "Night, Blaine."

….

"What's his name? C'mon tell us, Blaine… you're in love." Nick kept poking Blaine in the side of the face as they stood at Jeff's locker. "C'mon! It's okay to be in love. I told you to settle down, bro."

Jeff slipped a bag of weed into his pocket before grabbing a math text book. "It's probably a fuck buddy. Someone that'll help him get over Hummel."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Nick, can we—stop fucking poking me," he slapped the boy's hand away, grimacing when the couple laughed at him, "can we go to class, please?"

"Yeah, yeah," Nick pulled Jeff roughly by the shirt and kissed him; eventually pulling away after biting the boy's lower lip for a few seconds. Blaine rolled his eyes and looked away.

"See you later, sexy," Jeff purred, back pacing as he winked at his boyfriend. Nick waved his fingers slowly as Blaine grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off. The bell rang and Blaine cursed, late for Mr. H's class for the first time in a long time.

"So if it isn't someone then why don't you want to come to the party?"

"I just don't."

Nick nodded, still not fully sold, though. "Okay, then. I guess I'll just follow you around and stopped by unannounced until you fess up—"

"Fine," Blaine sighed, entering the staircase with his best friend, "fine. It's someone, but I don't want you or Jeff or anyone to know, so please mind your business."

"Is he ugly?"

"God, no."

Nick furrowed his face in confusion. "Then what's the problem?"

"I…" Blaine shook his head as they landed on the first floor. "I just want to enjoy this… just him and I. you know, before people get involved and it's … _tainted_."

Nick nodded. "I can appreciate that, I guess." He knocked on the door and saw Mr. Hummel stop his announcement to the class to give him that 'you-should-be-ashamed' look. Nick smirked and looked at Blaine who slouched against the wall.

"He's not pleased with us."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

The door swung open and Kurt adjusted his tie as he stared at Nick, and then Blaine who stood up beside him.

"Welcome latecomers." Kurt smiled and gestured inside the class, "Please join us."

Nick sauntered in with an apology and Blaine licked his lips, nodding a hello to the teacher. Kurt nodded back, closing the door after him.

"Okay people. Copy the notes, let's go, let's go."

Blaine sat down and pulled his things out. He realized it would be a little hard to get through this class. His eyes kept finding his teacher's lips… and those lips were good for more than just explaining Britain's role in the Second World War. Those lips were talented.

"Dude," Nick whispered, eyes glued to the board as he copied the learning objective. "What's up tomorrow night? We're gonna drive up to Dalton after school and see Wes."

Blaine shook his head. "Can't." he dropped his pen on the desk and looked at the boy beside him. "I'm doing something big for Zane. I kind of hoped you guys would help… I'll be done after this."

"Mr. Anderson…" Kurt looked up over his attendance and glared at the student, "silence please."

Blaine smiled at him, winking so that only the teacher could see. "Sorry, Mr. H."

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled, going back to his work. Blaine ripped a sheet of paper out his binder and started to write.

**_He wants me to get this necklace worth like fifty grand. It's at some old guy's house now. I get that… I'm fucking _****_done!_**

He tossed the note on Nick's desk after making sure Kurt wasn't looking. His friend immediately shook his head no.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Nicholas."

"Sorry." He shook his head again and started to write. Blaine waited and caught the paper as it was tossed back to him.

_That's grand larceny! And breaking and entering! And serious fucking prison time, B! I want no part of that and neither do you._

Blaine started writing right away and his dark haired friend couldn't believe that this was still a conversation.

**_Fine. Don't help. But I'm doing this, and I'm getting it over with. Then I'm finished. Tell Wes I said hello._**

Nick looked down at the note and closed his eyes. It was just then that Mr. Hummel walked past and took it from him. Blaine's eyes went wide when he saw Kurt stuffing the paper into his pants pocket.

_Fuck. _


	8. Chapter 8

** TMWYK**

**Chapter 8**

Blaine's foot tapped nervously against the tiled floor. His ballpoint pen mimicked the action against his closed notebook, making an erratic beat that was sure to annoy any classmates within a three desk radius of the boy's seat. Blaine couldn't bring himself to care about anyone being annoyed right now. All he could focus on was the crumpled up piece of paper in his teacher's pants pocket. Mr. Hummel had been going on about Stalin for the past 5 minutes; smiling when hands went up to ask questions or participate, nodding at a student that requested to go to the bathroom. Blaine noticed after the chair scooted out to his left that it was Nick who had asked, and his best friend gave him a pointed look as he took the hall pass for the restroom. He slouched down in his seat as Nick left the room, giving whoever asked him to stop tapping his foot the middle finger before doing it harder.

"Mr. Anderson," the teacher called out from where he wrote on the board, "please stop tapping."

Blaine sat up again, turning back to the kid who had been complaining. He gave him a look, not facing forward again until the boy cowered in his seat.

After a minute or so, Kurt turned back to face the class. A few of them were copying the definitions he had just written, others reading passages from their text. One, of course, had his foot tapping and his cell phone out. Kurt leant back onto his desk and watched him a while, wanting to see if he'd have to reprimand the teen _again_.

**Dude. He's going to read it! Do something –Nick**

**What am I supposed to do? –Blaine **

**If he knows you're assed out. He's a teacher. He has to say something. –Nick **

**I'll just tell him I won't do it. Problem solved –Blaine**

**Ok. What happens when the story is on the news? –Nick **

"Blaine."

Blaine looked up from his phone, foot steadily tapping. He blatantly had his cell phone on show and his book was closed. Nothing was copied from today's discussion. In fact, he had no clue what was happening in today's discussion.

"Yes, Mr. H?"

Kurt knew something had to be going on. First the talking, then the note passing, now the tapping and texting… something had to be up. Blaine hadn't behaved like this in… well he had never really intentionally disrespected him like this. Not at this level.

"Let me speak to you outside." He walked over to the door where Nick was waiting, opening it and nodding to the senior as he entered. Blaine sighed, getting up from his seat and pocketing his phone. He looked at his best friend before following after Kurt, stepping out and waiting for the teacher to close the door behind him.

Kurt didn't speak at first; he only observed the anxious expression of the young man next to him. Blaine stared straight at the bulletin board across the hall, arms crossed over his chest.

"What's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head no but still didn't give any other semblance of acknowledgement.

"Blaine," Kurt warned. He looked up and down the empty hall before resuming with a low voice. "You are distracting the other students and we had a conversation about this weeks ago. You stopped this behavior already, so I'm curious as to why it's even occurring again."

Blaine let his head fall back against the wall. He stared at the ceiling as Kurt stood up straight. "Give me a kiss."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, we're wasting valuable learning time—"

"Fine," he sighed and faced the teacher, "I need that note back."

The man raised an eyebrow, giving a stern look. "Why?"

"Because. Nothing. I just don't want you reading it. That's all."

A curious silence took over the next few seconds. Kurt leant his shoulder against the wall, staring down at the teen. "Is there something on the note that I'm not going to like?"

His student nodded.

"About you and another guy?"

"What? No," Blaine told him, standing up and ruffling his hair. "It's nothing like that… just… you're going to be mad and I'd rather you hear it from me than like this."

Kurt locked eyes with him for a moment, trying to read his face. He got enough. Blaine seemed sincere—a little angry, but sincere. "I'll give it back to you after your notes are copied and you apologize to everyone—"

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

Blaine looked down the hall, a clearly aggravated look on his face. "You're treating me like a child right now and I'm not a child."

"When you act like a child, people treat you that way." Kurt opened the door with his foot, preparing to go inside. "Now I know you're not a child, so go prove me right. Behave like you're expected to."

The teen rolled his eyes and pushed past his teacher, going into the classroom. Kurt checked the halls again before walking inside after him. The class had been oddly quiet and actually appeared to be doing work, but Kurt knew better. Any time a class was left unsupervised for even a minute, the students behaved like monkeys. The paper ball on the floor by his desk pretty much confirmed that was the case here.

"I'm not stupid, people."

They laughed as Blaine went to his seat. He made no effort to apologize to anyone, or even look in their direction, but he did open up his notebook and begin to copy. Kurt watched as Nick gave him a worried look, but his best friend shook him off. That made the teacher a little curious as to what was on the note.

"Mr. Hummel?"

The man was snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes, Amelia?"

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

Kurt deadpanned as the class giggled. Luckily, a knock on the door distracted him from any further awkwardness. A student that looked to be a freshman smiled when he opened the door and gave Kurt a letter. "From Principal White," he said.

Kurt nodded his thanks and opened it up. The class looked at him expectantly as he read with a smile, cheering a little at the news.

"What is it?" Nick asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Mrs. Frances had a little girl! Josephina Michelle, 7 pounds and 4 ounces! They are both doing well and she wants you all to know she'll be ready to see your smiling faces in a few weeks!"

"Nooooooo," one student said, his head collapsing on the desk. The other students groaned and Nick shook his head. Blaine had still been copying notes, either feigning disinterest or really not caring at all.

"Looks like I'm going back to skipping this class," Nick said aloud, dropping his pen on the wooden surface. "I can't stand her."

The twins frowned and exchanged a look. "Tell her she can stay home until September. We're good with you until graduation."

Kurt smiled at Anastasia, "I'm pleased that you all think so highly of me as a substitute, but this is her class. She needs to come back and earn her salary if she wants to be able to feed Josephina and I'm not one to stand in the way of that."

Nick rolled his eyes. "But she's such a bit—"

"Nicholas," Kurt warned, back stepping until he was against the board, "we're going to enjoy the next few weeks I have with you and when your teacher comes back, we'll greet her with big smiles. Now," he went over to his lesson plan, "Who wants to read the introduction on page 189 for me?"

The class continued to groan but it was Blaine who raised his hand. Kurt looked up and smiled.

"Go ahead, Blaine."

The boy cleared his throat and began. At his voice, the class settled down and fell into the reading, listening to their classmate. Kurt smiled and followed along.

….

When the bell did ring, his students traipsed out of the classroom with depressed looking faces. Kurt smiled and said goodbye. He couldn't lie; though he was trying to be strong for them, he had grown very attached to all of his classes.

Blaine didn't bother to pack his things, only leaving his books out by his desk and following behind Nick to close and lock the door. Kurt leant back in his seat and looked at him, watching the teen walk over in his Nike Jordans, ripped jeans and tight t-shirt. Blaine seemed to be a little more relaxed as he approached.

"Here's the note," Kurt said, pulling the paper out of his pocket. Blaine nodded and took it.

"Thanks."

They were quiet for a while until Blaine walked off, putting it in his backpack. He got the French textbook out and walked back over, dragging a chair as usual.

"Comment était-classe de français hier?"

"D'accord." Blaine answered that class the previous day was okay, plopping the book down. He sat in the chair afterwards and placed his head on the teacher's desk.

"Êtes-vous d'accord?" Kurt asked the teen if he was okay, stroking a few curls away from his face. By now, Blaine was used to the 'speak in French during tutoring' rule and it had helped him a lot. He nodded as an answer, though the stress of this whole breaking and entering thing was getting to him.

"So let's start," Kurt told him. He smiled when Blaine shook his head no. "What if I bribed you with a 1 minute make out session?" Blaine's eyes shined at this and Kurt smirked, correcting himself. "I mean, nous devrions embrasser."

It was literally one second before Blaine was in his teacher's lap, laughing along with Kurt as their lips met. He easily slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, running along his teeth inside and humming in pleasure when his teacher did the same to him. It had to be the sloppy, tongue-fucking kisses that Blaine could definitely appreciate. He grinded down onto Kurt's cock and moaned when the man thrust up. That was until the teacher pulled away.

"Nope," Kurt shook his head, pushing the boy away, "I said make out, not mess up my pants. You've had enough."

Blaine smirked as he stood up. "Fine."

….

The lesson went well. Blaine had improved drastically since their first time together. He even spoke in sentences; sometimes broken or with words out of order, but he was grasping the idea.

Kurt stood at the white board, erasing and preparing for his seventh period class when his mind flashed back to the note. He looked over to Blaine who was practicing on an exercise in his textbook when he decided to ask.

"So what was it that you didn't want me to see?"

Blaine looked up from his work and shook his head. "Just some stuff with Nick." he said. Kurt noticed the break in his voice as he pressed on.

"Is it bad?"

Blaine nodded, though he hated lying. Still, it needed to be done. Kurt finding out about what he was going to do was not in his plans. "Yeah it is, and very personal. It has to do with his dad and him but he doesn't want anyone else to know. Not even Jeff."

Kurt stopped what he was doing. Reminiscing over the conversation in the hallway, Blaine had been adamant on him not finding out because it was something Kurt wouldn't like. At least that's what he said when asked. Why would something about Nick and his father be a thing that Kurt wouldn't like seeing? "I hope it isn't anything like abuse right?" he turned to face Blaine who was staring down at his book.

"O-Oh no, nothing like that." The boy responded.

Kurt nodded. None of this was adding up. He turned his body so that he leant against the whiteboard, staring at the nervous teen across from him. "It's a little odd, Blaine. I would think that if it was something so bad, Nick would've freaked out. But it was you that freaked out. You said you didn't want me to see it because I'd be upset, but you'd explain. This explanation isn't making much sense"

Blaine stopped writing altogether, and the teacher put his marker down and approached.

"I think that you're lying to me."

"I'm not," Blaine said quickly. He looked up at Kurt and shook his head. "I'm not lying. Nick was calm because I told him I'd handle it. That's all, Kurt."

The teacher, after much observation of a serious Blaine, took his seat and nodded. He then sat back in the chair, looking out over the otherwise empty classroom. He remembered that Nick did look worried when Blaine returned to his seat, so maybe that was the case. Still… something seemed off.

Blaine went back to his writing, though he motioned to change the conversation. "Can we meet up tonight?"

The question lingered in the air for a few moments. Kurt considered saying no. Honestly, he believed Blaine wasn't being completely truthful, but the only way to be sure was to read the note for himself. It may've been bad that the first place the teacher's mind went to was infidelity earlier, but who could blame him? This was a chance he took being involved with an 18 year old. His mind was going to go to this place often, he imagined. Blaine would always be younger and would be able to get whatever young guy he wanted. And if he was lying about something like this; about some stupid note he was passing in class, then what else would he lie about? Kurt took a breath and calmed down. Blaine may've been telling the truth and all of this was in vain.

"I have a thesis to start."

After the words left his mouth, Kurt acknowledged that if Blaine was with him, he wasn't in the streets. That was always a good thing. A little extra time together was better than a lot of time apart.

Blaine frowned as he glanced up. "C'mon. I bet it's not due for a while. Smythe is going to have you tomorrow night. I think I should get a little more time with you tonight. Maybe I can try everything you tried on me last night…" he trailed off with a flirtatious smile that Kurt had to roll his eyes at.

"I don't know if I'm going with Smythe tomorrow. I don't want to. Why don't we do something tomorrow night instead?"

Blaine froze and Kurt didn't fail to notice. He locked eyes with him and Blaine quickly turned away, flirtatiousness gone and a blank look on his face. "I'm, um, going with Nick and Jeff to Dalton tomorrow. To see our friend Wes."

Kurt glanced at him before looking away. "That sounds like fun."

"Yeah," Blaine looked up at the man momentarily. "It should be."

This was the fourth time in a few minutes that Blaine felt uneasy about the conversation. He knew for a fact that his teacher was on to him. Kurt was definitely suspecting something, and why wouldn't he? The whole predicament had been incredibly suspicious. Instead of allowing it to go any further, Blaine moved his chair closer to his teacher and leant in, close enough to smell the fragrance of his cologne. Kurt bit his lip at the closeness of his student's proximity, smiling when the boy leant and started to kiss at his neck. Blaine stuck his tongue out and carefully teased below Kurt's ear, licking the soft skin in short swipes. Kurt gasped, closing his eyes as Blaine's tongue moved a little more confidently. He started sucking on his pulse point, holding the man's face in place as his lips trailed over the darkening skin. His breathing hitched when Kurt moaned and placed a hand on his thigh… all before he heard something strange.

Kurt's hand was on a path up the younger man's thigh until Blaine abruptly pulled back. He almost whined at the absence.

"Blaine—what's wrong—"

"Did you hear that?" Blaine stared at the door as he asked; focusing on the doorknob he heard being turned earlier. At least that's what it sounded like. It seemed to be quiet now.

Kurt took a breath and adjusted himself, staring from the door back to Blaine. "I didn't hear anything."

Blaine nodded, licking his lips. After another few seconds he turned around to his teacher. "I thought I heard someone trying to come in."

Kurt shrugged. "I really hope not." They shared a look all before Blaine leant in again, giving the man a chaste kiss. Kurt smiled into it before pulling away. "We should take it easy, though."

"I know," he told him in response. He looked back at his books and moved to the spot his seat was previously. Kurt smiled at him, playing with his tie, and Blaine sat back in his chair, sending a wink.

"So you really want me to go out with this guy," Kurt asked, "because you have a jealous streak I've noticed that I don't know if I'm ready to deal with."

Blaine laughed a little, rubbing a hand over his face. "Of course I don't want you to, but it'll be fine. I just don't want him or anyone else getting suspicious. Everyone knows he's into you and you're allegedly single so… "

Kurt nodded. "Fine. Just this once."

"That should be enough." Blaine started to gather up his things in preparation for the next class. "Then I want you all to myself." He smirked when his teacher leant his elbows on the desk giving him a daring look.

"What happens then?" Kurt teased, purposely licking over his lips in a way that made Blaine's eyes follow the movement. The boy gulped before his eyes found Kurt's.

"I'd rather show you."

The bell rang as Kurt smirked, leaning back in his chair. Sure it would've been smart to get ready for the students that would be entering soon, but watching Blaine walk away had been a bit more interesting. The teen placed his things in his back pack and pulled his jeans up where they were supposed to be, smiling at his teacher as he did so. Kurt shook his head and went back to what he was doing at the board, writing a few notes.

"So I'll see you tonight, Mr. H?"

Kurt turned to watch his student go over to the door and unlock it. He nodded and then smiled softly. "You can come right over after classes."

Blaine smiled, opening the door up. There were a few kids walking by but what really caught his attention was Mr. Smythe across the hall. He was posted up in front of Ms. Hart's science classroom when his own room was far down the hall. Blaine stepped into the hall and raised an eyebrow at the man who only stared back at him with an unfamiliar expression. The teen rolled his eyes, preparing to go to his next class, but his music teacher caught him before he could get too far.

"I was waiting to talk to Mr. Hummel. I didn't know you two kept the door locked."

Blaine looked at the man's hand on his arm until Mr. Smythe removed it. The teacher then placed both hands in his pocket until Blaine gave him his attention. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked.

Smythe smiled and nodded his head. "I do. I just wanted to talk to the sub, that's all." Blaine had a green look all over his face; even more so than usual, and that really made the man even more suspicious than he had been when he found the door locked with just the two of them behind it. "Excuse me," he stepped away and went to enter the history teacher's room. Blaine watched him go before walking off to his next period.

Kurt was saying hello to students as he wrote the last round of information on the board. "Tutoring" Blaine had always pushed him a little behind in his seventh hour class because he'd need to hurry up and prepare for the class when students were getting settled in, but he knew he wouldn't stop it if he could. Blaine turned him on. Somewhere back there was the lingering thought of him being lied to, but he didn't want to think about that now.

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned around at the sound of his colleague's voice. "Mr. Smythe," he smiled warmly after finishing the last word he wrote, "What's up?"

Sebastian smiled at him a moment before shaking his head, "I came by about five minutes ago to ask for a dry erase marker… my kids thought it would be a good idea to steal mine," he laughed a little and Kurt lifted his head with a friendly smile. The action allowed the music instructor to see a red mark on Kurt's neck, and when he looked away his face flushed a little.

"You okay?" Kurt tried to catch his face and Sebastian only nodded, regaining his composure and looking up again.

"I'm good. Um, yeah… I came and the door was locked, but I didn't want to interrupt you two. So I stuck around."

Kurt gave him a curious look before nodding. "You could've knocked you know."

"I know…" Sebastian trailed off and Kurt went to get him a box. He opened the drawer in search for the markers as the man behind him tried to get a better look at what Sebastian assumed was a hickey. Kurt grabbed them and turned around with a smile.

"Here you go. Better hurry back before your students steal something else." He continued with his charming smile until he saw the strange look his coworker was giving him. "Everything okay?"

Sebastian took the box of dry erase markers and nodded. "Thanks. I'm fine. Um… you're still good for tomorrow?"

The late bell rang as Kurt nodded. "I'm still good."

"Great." With that, he exited the classroom. Kurt watched him go before turning to face his students.

"Okay, class. Let's begin."

….

"You sure you okay?"

Kurt nodded. He quickly switched his focus from Blaine's back pack to the teen himself. The note was probably still in there, and it had been driving him crazy for the second half of the day. To be honest, Kurt knew he wouldn't enjoy his time alone with Blaine (which was always limited because of their predicament) unless he knew what was actually going on. The Nick excuse he had received wasn't really lining up, and Blaine seemed so bothered up until the time he received the crumpled paper back. It didn't add up. All in all, he still replied the same. "I'm fine, sweetie."

Blaine smiled. "You look exhausted."

"Thank you?" the man said playfully, pulling his textbook closer to his body. "I think."

Blaine crawled to the top of the bed and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead. He loved the little moments like these… the ones that made him feel involved in a relationship like he'd always hoped to be. And Kurt was perfect for the part. He was perfect for him, Blaine believed. "I'm going to get you something to drink. Got any Smirnoff?"

"Water is fine." Kurt said with a smile, all before moaning into the kiss planted on his lips. Blaine's tongue was leaving his mouth as fast as it entered, and the teacher bit his lip flirtatiously when he pulled away. "Hurry back."

Blaine smirked, hopping off the bed. He walked towards the door and added, "Patience is a virtue, Mr. H."

As soon as Blaine exited Kurt's bedroom, the man tossed his books aside and went to Blaine's bag at the foot of the bed. Thankfully it was left open and he quickly dug around, shaking his head at the bag of weed he found and looking through scraps of paper. After a couple old French worksheets and something with the scribbling of 'KH' and a rose drawn, Kurt smiled at the picture until the note he'd been looking for tumbled out of the backpack. There was noise outside his bedroom and he stuffed everything back inside, grabbing the note and tossing it underneath his pillow.

"I said do you want ice?" Blaine poked his head back in the doorway and smiled at the deer caught in headlights look his teacher had going on. "You sure you okay, babe?"

"I'm good," Kurt smiled, "I hadn't heard you. Ice would be fine."

Blaine nodded, taking a suggestive look over Kurt's body, skimming over the pale exposed legs before finally turning to leave again.

"Be right back."

Kurt winked and watched the boy swagger away with a smile. When he knew for sure he was gone, he turned his body and reached for the note. After unraveling the paper, he found that all the words had been about scratched out. Only a few characters were legible.

A lot of good that did. Kurt took a deep breath before trying to decipher some of what he was sure was Nick's handwriting. It wasn't much either… but that looked a lot like the words _grand_ _larceny_. Had Nick's father committed a crime? Was that what this was all about?

"Okay. One iced water for the hottie in the OSU t-shirt."

Kurt stuffed the note under his pillow and turned around, trying to compose himself. "Thank you."

"I put ecstasy in it."

"Blaine."

"I'm joking," the younger boy handed the glass over and kissed Kurt quickly on the cheek, watching as the teacher took a long sip, "just a little roofie."

Kurt smiled after swallowing. "Can you go do your work, please? Your concentration can be horrible at times."

Blaine shrugged, rubbing at his tattooed arm, "You really can't blame me. You're beautiful."

Kurt placed the glass down and smiled, pushing the younger man away playfully. Blaine rolled his eyes and collapsed against the mattress, eventually turning back to his work. Kurt watched him crawl back to his spot and resume with what he was doing. With that, the elder tried to push negative thoughts out of his mind and resume with what he was working on as well. He moved over and rested his legs on top of Blaine's, taking notes on what he deemed important.

Time had passed and Kurt was growing even more tired of his reading. It had to be done tonight though. The rest of his week would be filled with Sebastian and tests to grade. Kurt still wasn't thrilled about the Sebastian part, especially after how the man behaved earlier that day, but according to his boyfriend it was necessary.

"You should tell me all the answers so that we can spend some time together."

The words snapped Kurt out of his trance, and he shook his head to clear his mind. "Or," he flipped the page of his psychology textbook and popped the cap to his highlighter, "you can actually do your work like everyone else has to and I can actually do mine."

Blaine read the first question on the worksheet, tapping his pen against his chin. He tried to think back to what was discussed in class, but all he could remember was something about a war, hoping that Kurt wouldn't read the note, and images of his teacher's lips wrapped around his dick the previous night. He read the question again and glanced back at his boyfriend; glasz eyes were focused on the words he was reading as the man rested his book on his bent knees. Blaine smiled at the sight. He might not have gotten the opportunity to go to school with Kurt and date or anything, but they were still lounging around and studying together. He liked this. He hoped that one day they'd be able to go out and do everything they couldn't now.

"I shouldn't have to do what everyone else has to do, Kurt. I should be exempt."

Kurt smiled to himself but continued to read, ignoring Blaine's hand tracing up his leg at the end of the bed. "All of my students are equally special to me, and I expect the same from all of my students. No exemptions. No exceptions."

_Yeah, okay. _Blaine thought with a grin.

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine moved at the other end of the bed, untangling their limbs and slowly making his way towards him. He pursed his lips but that didn't stop the teen from placing his gently against them.

"I think I'm an exception," he whispered. Kurt smiled, shaking his head no. When Blaine saw this, he smiled as well and kissed his teacher a little deeper this time. Kurt closed his eyes at the contact, breathing in as the younger man tilted his head and took his teacher's lower lip between his teeth.

"Do those other losers get to do this with you? Because I think I'm a little more special."

The man smiled, considering shunning Blaine for calling his students losers. All of his students were beautiful young minds. Instead, he decided to make this easy. "Only you do, of course."

"Hmm," Blaine cupped his chin and moved in again, letting his tongue play at the corner of his teacher's lips, all until the man granted him access. They smiled into the kiss, both their tongues meeting for a moment while Kurt let him take control. Before they had gotten this far, Kurt always wondered if he was only attracted to Blaine because the sexual tension was out of control, (he had to be honest with himself) but now with his heart rate increasing, and that warm feeling flowing through him— he knew it was a little more. Honestly, he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing given their situation. Blaine kissed Kurt a few more seconds, leaving adorable pecks all over his lips before pulling away with a smile. Kurt did the same, his blue eyes shining as they shared a loving look.

"You know you like me a little more than you like them."

"Well," Kurt licked his lips and looked away, "I guess I like you a little more. Not enough to let you off the hook though." He leant up and gave the younger man a sensual kiss, taking Blaine's lower lip between his and giving it a pleasurable amount of attention before withdrawing. "With that being said you should get back to work."

Blaine laughed lightly, biting his lip after his teacher winked at him. He grabbed his books away from where Kurt's feet were swaying and dragged them back to where he was, settling back on a pillow next to the hot history sub. Kurt gave him a grateful smile and went back to his own work, laughing at what his student said next.

"I bet the teachers weren't so mean when you were at McKinley."

He shook his head and continued to read. "I sure as hell hope they weren't as _nice _as me, Blaine."

Blaine smirked, lightly shrugging his shoulders. "What was McKinley like, anyway?"

"For me, personally it was rough." Kurt pushed his things away and gave Blaine a bit of his time. Obviously he wouldn't be able to study so he relaxed a little and engaged in the conversation. "I dealt with homophobic bullies on a daily basis. If it wasn't for my friends and Mr. Schue, I probably would've crumbled underneath it all."

Blaine shook his head. That was one thing that hurt the most. If he could've been around things could've been different. Kurt knew what he was thinking and nudged his side with a smile. "Calm down. I turned out pretty fine."

"You turned out amazing. I just wish—"

"I know," Kurt leant over and kissed his cheek, letting his lips linger on the light stubble. "I know. But that's over with. The past is the past and there wasn't anything you could do as a sixth grader, sweetie."

Blaine smirked, allowing himself to laugh a bit. "I know. Who is Mr. Schue?"

"Ah," Kurt stretched out, lying down next to the teen. "Mr. Schuester. He was partially responsible in why I had a semblance of enjoyment in high school." Blaine looked at the man beside him as he listened, his homework long forgotten. "He was the Spanish teacher back in my day, and our glee club director. You've probably never noticed, but there's a picture of us in the lobby, next to the trophies we won at competitions. He's there… teenage me is there, Rachel, my stepbrother…"

Blaine smiled. "Are you serious? There was a glee club?"

Kurt nodded, licking his lips as he smirked. "I'm very serious. We were national champions in my senior year."

"Sing for me, then."

"Um, no."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm obviously a distraction to you."

Blaine looked down at his work and smirked. This whole studying with his hot, older boyfriend with the talented lips thing wasn't working how he hoped for it to. "Please?"

Kurt smiled softly, shrugging his shoulders. "If you want me to sing, you have to work for it."

Blaine's eyebrows rose dramatically. He liked where this is going. "Okay." He slid down on the bed a bit until he was face to face with Kurt. They shared a quick kiss and he looked over at him expectantly. "What is it that I have to do?"

He gasped when the elder pulled him in for a rough kiss. His body landed on top of Kurt and the man proceeded to wrap his legs around the younger's waist, all the while moving his tongue expertly around Blaine's mouth. By the time he began to suck on Blaine's tongue, his hands were scratching at tattoos going up and down his arms and his hips were thrusting up into the friction his body provided. Blaine's eyes were rolling back as he lowered his body and grinded against Kurt; his hips making slow movements that matched the thrusts of his teachers.

Kurt moaned when the control had changed. Before he realized it, Blaine's tongue was fucking his mouth and the teen had his legs spread wider, grinding against his cock. He couldn't help but smile when Blaine pulled away and latched his teeth to a spot behind his ear. As the boy sucked hard, he rolled his hips harder, and the growl it elicited from the both of them was purely pornographic.

"I'm so hard," Blaine whispered as he dug his hands into the mattress. Kurt bit his lip and wrapped his legs tighter.

"Faster."

"Fuck," Blaine could do nothing but obey as he sped up the tempo, eyes shut tight when one of Kurt's hands slipped under the waist of his jeans and boxers, the other holding him tightly by the nape of his neck. When the teacher squeezed his ass, he groaned and pressed his weight down harder, panting into the man's ear as he only worked on snapping his hips. The feeling that ripped through him was so fucking good, and it must've been the same for Kurt whose legs were tightening with each one of Blaine's movements.

"You better not answer that," Kurt growled when Blaine's ringtone went off. It was evident that he had no intention of answering it anyway when the teen buried his head besides Kurt's face in the pillows. He continued to pant as he thrust his hips forward, almost whining when Kurt's other hand squeezed at his other ass cheek.

"Oh god—"

"I'm close, Blaine," Kurt stared at the ceiling with a blissful look. He knew he was going to come hard and by the way Blaine started breathing hotly into his ear again, moans leaving his lips every time he squeezed at the boy's firm ass, he knew Blaine was going to too.

"So good," Blaine whined with shut eyes. His body began to tremble as he prepared to ride it out. Just a little bit longer. He wanted it to last a little longer.

Kurt's legs were shaking, but it didn't distract him from the incredible pleasure he was feeling. He moved on hand closer to Blaine's crack as the boy's movements increased, and he smiled when he tensed up. Kurt let a finger trace over his entrance and whispered softly.

"You're so tight, Blaine," he said, massaging his hole and the curve of his ass. Blaine moaned his name, pleading almost, and Kurt continued, "I can't wait to be inside you."

"Oh, fuck Kurt…" Blaine whined now, picking up his movements again.

"Yes," Kurt licked his lips, meeting Blaine's thrust and playing at his tight hole. "Yes, Blaine."

That was pretty much all that needed to be said. Hearing his name roll off his teacher's lips like he'd so often dreamed it was all that needed to happen. Blaine's body went rigid as his orgasm hit him, and that was about the same time Kurt's shouts of pleasure hit his ear. He held his breath as it flowed through him, resting all his weight on top of the elder as Kurt's hips continued to move, pumping both of them of every last ounce. When they came down, Blaine groaned because he came in his clothes. Again. Kurt did too, but at least he was at home. He could change.

"I liked that. I mean, I just wanted a kiss but that worked too."

Blaine smirked as he licked the sweat trailing his teacher's neck. "Bullshit. You got what you wanted."

Before he got a response, his phone began to ring again. Blaine sighed, figuring he better answer it. It must've been important for the person to continually try. By the time he got up and dug around in his bag, the person had hung up.

"Four missed calls. Damn."

Kurt sighed, looking down at the stain in his shorts. "Who was it?"

Blaine unlocked his phone, and when his face changed, Kurt knew exactly who it was.

"I better take this outside."

"Blaine."

Blaine put the phone in his pocket and awkwardly moved to get off the bed. He winced at the discomfort in his boxers, trying to ignore Kurt's eyes on him. "I'll only be a minute."

"Is it him, Blaine? We talked about this…"

Blaine turned around, hurt by the sound in the teacher's voice. "I'll be right back. Just seeing what he wants."

Kurt watched the boy walk out of the room as he lay in bed. He couldn't believe Blaine was still going through with this… or with anything having to do with Zane after all the problems it caused him. Kurt shook his head, getting up to walk to his bathroom. He couldn't believe it. What was he supposed to do? Just stand idly by and let a kid that was slowly but surely becoming a huge part of his life ruin his own?

Trying to rid his head of it wasn't working. Kurt cleaned himself up a bit and got a damp cloth to take to his student. He opened the door to his bedroom and stopped short, listening to the conversation.

"I can still get it done. I have to." the boy ran his free hand through his hair as he leant against a wall in the kitchen. "I don't care about that. You said I could be done with this and I want to be done, Zane."

Kurt winced at the name. It was one he came to hate over the last couple weeks. He saw Blaine drop his head at whatever it was being said to him as he entered the room. At the noise, the teen looked up and frowned, continuing with the conversation.

"See you tomorrow then."

Once he hung up the phone, Blaine anticipated the negative response he knew he'd get. It didn't happen right away though. Instead, Kurt approached slowly with a defeated look on his face. He handed Blaine the cloth and turned away. "I can give you something to wear when you go."

Blaine looked down at the item in his hand. "We should talk."

"Yeah," the elder said, turning around. "We should talk."

Though Blaine made the recommendation, he didn't say anything. Kurt watched him with that look that tore Blaine to pieces. The disappointed look… the one that everyone else gave him. He couldn't take that look. Not from Mr. Hummel.

"So I guess you're not going to Westerville tomorrow?"

Blaine scratched at the nape of his neck as he shook his head no. The t-shirt he wore rode up a little in the process. "No."

Kurt nodded, watching him closely. "Well, if you aren't going to Westerville that means you lied to my face."

Once more, Blaine didn't respond. His gaze matched that of the blue eyes across from him. This wasn't supposed to fall apart.

"The note had nothing to do with Nick's dad, did it? It was about you."

"I didn't want you to worry about me."

Kurt scoffed and the sound turned into a strangled, defeated laugh. "You didn't want me to worry? That's your excuse for lying to me?"

The teen looked away finally, playing with the cloth in his hands. "I'm sorry for lying but—"

"There is no but, Blaine. If you want a relationship with someone, their feelings have to matter. You can't just do whatever the fuck you want."

"That's not even what's happening."

Kurt looked up at the ceiling, willing himself not to raise his voice. "What's happening, Blaine? Please let me know."

Blaine looked at the man for a moment before taking a deep breath. He'd never seen him this upset and what hurt the most was that he'd been the cause. "This is the last time, I swear. After this job I'm finished and… I'm done with everything."

He kept his eyes glued on his teacher who simply walked away. Kurt went back into the bedroom and Blaine sighed before following. Inside, his boyfriend started to pack up his things.

"You should go, Blaine. It's late."

Blaine nodded though it stung like a bitch. "Fine. Give up on me like everyone else."

"I'm not falling for that," Kurt turned to see him and his blue eyes were wet. Blaine's eyes left the books half packed in his bag and found Kurt. "There's nothing I can do when I talk and talk and you don't hear me. Or maybe you don't care enough to listen."

"You're not listening," Blaine bit back, stepping closer, "I will be fucking _done_. One more day and I'm done, Kurt!"

"Forgive me if I don't believe you, Blaine. But you have been lying to me." With that, Kurt turned and finished packing the last of his student's books.

The teen didn't stick around for long, walking into the bathroom to get cleaned up. The last thing he wanted to do was argue. Right now, he needed to get home and focus on tomorrow. After he did what he needed to for Zane, he'd be able to make things right with Kurt. Blaine needed Kurt and he knew it.

Kurt sat down on the bed, fighting back the tears. How could it be that the one person he thought the world of was someone he wasn't supposed to be with in the first place? Blaine didn't care enough about himself to care anything about anyone else, and that's what hurt more than anything.

The boy came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later. He stopped in front of the bed and shoved his feet into his sneakers. Kurt sniffed and wiped at his face, turning back to his own books. Of course he wouldn't be able to focus on anything but he could at least try.

"Are we still together then?"

Kurt opened his book to the appropriate page and shook his head. Blaine watched him closely.

"I don't know, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, grabbing his book bag off the bed. "Can you walk me to the door, please?"

Without a word, Kurt stood and led the way out his bedroom and into the open. He got to the front door of his apartment quickly and held it open for Blaine.

"Goodnight."

The boy nodded, pain scratching at his chest. He stepped into the hall and glanced back. "Later."

After a few steps, Blaine turned back at the sound of the door quickly shutting behind him. The lock was latched a second later and he stood there trying to gather his thoughts, all before realizing his motorcycle's helmet was still inside. Nothing ever went right for him. Sighing heavily, he walked towards the elevator and prepared to go home.

….

The time was now 12:57AM and Kurt had spent the last couple hours staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. It was his own fault to let himself get so involved. He cared way too much about Blaine, more than he knew he was supposed to. Their relationship had evolved and with that came a slew of problems he shouldn't ever have concerning an 18 year old.

And even though he knew this to be the truth, all Kurt could think about was fixing this. He considered telling Cooper but that would make things even worse for Blaine. He already couldn't see his niece and he was heartbroken over that. His parents probably would not care if they were bold enough to leave their son in a house alone for however long a time they went away. There wasn't anyone else. Only him. And that was what bothered him the most. If he decided to go back to New York where would that leave Blaine?

The only thing left to do now was take things into his own hands.

….

It was 1:30 in the morning and Kurt found himself in his car, driving through East Lima in search for this Zane character. It probably wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done, but it had to be done. This needed to happen.

As he drove past the convenient store he first saw the man at weeks ago, he located him again, standing there with another guy that didn't look to be familiar. They both eyed his car as he slowed down, pulling to a stop in front of a honey colored Lexus. Kurt looked through his rearview to see them both still staring, both slightly taller than him while one looked to be a bit older. Zane was a few years younger though, and he stepped forward a bit, mumbling something to the guy he was with.

Kurt removed the keys and placed them in his pocket, moving to get out of his vehicle. It was a cool night and he pulled his sweater a little closer, walking towards the store where the men stood. Zane eyed him, his hood far over his head.

Kurt gave him a head nod, and Zane observed him to see if he recognized him.

"You look familiar. Cop?"

Kurt shook his head no. Seriously, would a cop even admit to being a cop though?

The guy with him stepped forward too, giving the teacher a once over. "Can we help you, son?"

"I need to talk to Zane." Kurt switched focus back to the younger guy whose light brown hair was peeking from beneath the hood. "About Blaine."

Zane smiled, realization hitting him. "Oh yeah. You're the teacher I saw him with. "

Kurt nodded, looking around the quiet neighborhood. "We need to talk."

"Now?" Zane looked at his watch and quirked an eyebrow. "Don't you have school in the morning, teach?"

"This can't wait. I know about tomorrow night."

Both men tensed, the older sidekick did immensely. Kurt sighed, not knowing what he was getting himself into, but quickly spoke again. "I'm not looking for trouble for anyone, it's just that he's my student and I cannot have him involved in any of this."

The sidekick started to whisper something into Zane's ear but the younger man hushed him, motioning towards the end of the block. "You want to go for a walk, teach?"

Kurt gulped, looking back. The area was well lit, at least, but he didn't know how good of an idea that was.

"There's a diner on the corner. My treat."

The blue eyed man turned back and gave Zane the confirmation he'd hoped for. "Ok."

….

Kurt stared at the menu and realized he wasn't all the hungry. A coffee would do. He placed it down to see Zane across from him in their booth. The diner only had three other people inside, two together at a window seat, one man who probably worked the night shift somewhere eating a donut and wearing a security guard uniform.

Zane scratched at his baby face as he looked for something to order. Kurt took a moment to observe, his blue eyes were a shade not far off from his own, and his features were soft. He didn't look like a 'bad guy' at all. There was a scar on his chin that threatened to give him the tough mentality he had but it still didn't do it.

"What're you getting, teach?"

Kurt shook his head, glancing around for the waitress. "It's Kurt. And I'm just getting a coffee."

Zane nodded. "I don't know why I bother to look at this thing. I always get the same thing." Kurt nodded, catching eyes when the 20 something year old looked up. "I'll just go order at the counter. The waitress is a lazy fuck." He stood up and announced he'd be back, walking off.

Kurt's phone went off and he reached for it, pressing accept when he saw it was Blaine. He held the phone to his ear and gave a tired greeting.

"Hello."

"Hey. I was-s worried I'd wake you up."

Zane was on his way back from the counter and slid in across from Kurt. The teacher waited for his student to say something more, but that never came.

"I'm up. Is everything okay?"

"I um, I left my helmet. At your place."

Kurt watched as the man across from him gave him an expectant look. "I know. I'll get it to you tomorrow."

Blaine hummed into the phone. "Well I should probably say I'm sorry too, about what happened."

Kurt looked down at his hands and nodded. "We'll talk about this later. Go to sleep."

"I don't want you to be mad and I want us to work—"

"I know," Zane cleared his throat and Kurt gave him a look. "We'll talk, I promise."

Blaine said okay. "See you later."

"Goodnight."

He hung up and placed the phone on the table, looking up at yellow of the ceiling for a while. They both remained silent until a cup of coffee was placed in front of Kurt, and a Corona was in front of Zane. Kurt shot the waitress a thank you and she nodded, walking off.

"Are you old enough to have one of those?"

Zane smiled as he took a sip of the beer. "You sure you not a cop?"

Kurt nodded. He began to pour cream into his coffee, followed by a couple sugars. Zane placed the glass on the table and lounged back, pulling his hood off his head. "I'm 22 in a couple months."

Kurt hummed acknowledgement. "I don't want to waste your time, Zane."

The man gave Kurt a look. "So what's this about?"

"How much does he owe?"

Zane bit his lip into a smile, looking around the restaurant. "You know too much, huh?"

"I'll write a check right now."

They both looked at one another for a minute, and Kurt assumed it was Zane trying to see how serious he was about this conversation. The waitress dropped a sandwich in front of the younger man, along with another beer. They broke eye contact as Zane looked at the girl walking away, scratching his brown hair and sighing.

"I'm not sure if you're for real."

"I've never been more serious."

Zane took another swig of beer, shaking his head at the thought. "I'm surprised any one cares. Especially a teacher."

"How much?"

"Don't worry about it."

Kurt's eyes went up from where they were in his check book. "Excuse me?"

"I guarantee you it wasn't anything you could just scribble a check for on your salary, teach." Zane pulled his plate closer and shrugged. "And there's surveillance setup around the dude's house and guards at the gate. There's a lot more than that necklace in there, but Blaine's tiny ass won't get in unnoticed."

He took another sip and looked at Kurt who was wondering what necklace he was talking about. There was no chance to ask as Zane continued. "I like the kid, though. He asked for the money for a good cause and he's paid me back already. He's just working on the illegal amount of interest I charged," Zane smirked, looking down at his plate. "But him and his dumbass friends— they're all good kids."

Kurt looked at him skeptically. "I'm sure you'd understand if I don't believe you at first."

"I guess." Zane shrugged. "But take it while I'm feeling generous. If you care enough to leave your house at this time of night to talk to me about it, you must see something I do too."

"You'll leave him alone?"

Zane smiled. "You're making me think twice about this."

"He's better than this."

"I know."

Kurt shook his head, taking a sip of the hot coffee. "I expected more of a fight so I'm a little on edge I guess. But… thanks. Seriously, just leave him alone."

Kurt smiled when Zane laughed, nodding his head. "I'll leave him be. Scouts honor."

….

When Kurt left his home the next morning, he was greeted by an exhausted looking Blaine seated on the curb. His motorcycle was parked next to him and he turned around at the sound of his teacher's footsteps meeting the pavement.

Kurt took a few more steps and held out the helmet for the boy to take. Blaine stood up and accepted it, brushing his jeans off in the process. "Hey."

They looked at one another before Kurt looked around his neighborhood. "You probably shouldn't be here—"

"I wanted to apologize for the whole thing last night. I was really…" Blaine looked down at his helmet as Kurt spoke up to help him out.

"Immature."

The word stung, but it was also true. All that the younger man could do was nod. "Yeah."

"So what does sorry mean?" Kurt pulled his car keys out as he walked over to his vehicle parked across the street. Blaine followed behind him confused by the question.

"What do you mean 'what does it mean?'"

The beeps sounded from the car as Kurt unlocked the doors. "I mean what does it mean? Are you saying sorry to get me off your back, or are you saying it because you really intend to leave all the negativity alone?"

Blaine sighed and took a step back, focusing on a spot across the street. He felt the older man watching him as he spoke. "I… I am sorry, Kurt."

"You think this is a joke but isn't to me."

"You can't say what I think—"

"Can you honestly look me in the face and say you have no intention of going to see Zane?"

Blaine looked back at his teacher, heart breaking at the look of despair in the blue eyes. He thought he'd been losing out when nobody gave a rat's ass about him, but now that someone did, it only hurt more. Now he was hurting the one person who cared, and Blaine felt like a nobody for it. "I did before, but now I don't."

Kurt stared at him.

"I'm serious. I'll be legit about it."

"How so?"

"Get a real job. I don't know." Blaine shrugged and turned away once more. "I don't know. I just know you mean a lot to me."

Kurt tried to see how genuine he was but Blaine wouldn't even look at him. "I'm running late. I'll see you later."

Blaine nodded as he turned around, slowly licking his lips. "Are we alright? Can I kiss you?"

The man turned and opened his car door. "We're alright. I'll kiss you later."

"When is later?"

"Later." Kurt smiled and put his shades on, waving goodbye. "Please don't be late to school."

Blaine nodded an okay. "I won't."

….

Blaine let out a long, over exaggerated yawn from where he sat at the piano. Mr. Smythe had to be the most annoying teacher he ever had. Just the stupid smile alone was enough to make the 18 year old want to chuck up his breakfast.

Sebastian gave his student a look after the loud yawn and Blaine showed absolutely no remorse. Nothing new there. He instead focused his attention back to the group on percussions that he'd be speaking to previously.

"Okay. James, make sure you keep the rhythm consistent. You fall off towards the end. After the horns come in, I need you guys to change to a slight hesitation on the cymbals." The music teacher stood at his usual post at the front of the class and looked at his students. "Begin."

Blaine waited for his cue to begin playing along with the guy on bass. He looked at his sheet music as an excuse not to look anywhere else. Mr. Smythe had been eyeing him on and off all morning, and the last thing he needed was to get sent to the principal's office for cursing out his music instructor. He had enough problems right now.

After the third rehearsal of the song, Mr. Smythe had commended his class on a job well done. "Excellent guys. One more song to learn before we're ready for the recital."

A few kids cheered and Blaine rolled his eyes at all of them. As he decided to ignore those around him, Blaine started to play a melody he wrote a while back. There was time to kill before third period began and he wanted to play until that happened.

Sebastian turned back at the music and smiled at his student. He approached soon after, frowning when Blaine stopped playing.

"Why'd you stop? That was really good."

"Please go away."

Mr. Smythe smiled, shaking his head before trailing off. "Fine. Oh!" he turned back quickly, grinning even wider. Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at the man expectantly. "Thanks for convincing Mr. Hummel that he'd have fun with me. I think he'll have the best night of his life." The man winked and turned around smoothly, both hands in his pockets. "Okay, class! Make sure all of my instruments are exactly how you found them. I want drum sticks in their appropriate places and not a single guitar string popped!"

Blaine took a couple deep breaths, pushing the words away. He decided to dip out a bit early. He grabbed his bag and headed towards the door, slamming it closed behind him. Sebastian turned to watch him go with a smirk on his face.

….

Watching Nick and Jeff make out had gotten old after the first week. Now it was three years into their relationship and Blaine wondered why the hell he kept the two as friends. Wincing, he looked off in another direction and watched a few juniors chasing sophomores over to the dumpsters. Eventually, one of them, Blaine didn't care who, had come up for air. He turned around and smiled in a friendly manner, letting them know that yes, he was still standing there, and yes, they were rude and disgusting.

"It's not too late to come with us to Dalton since you're not being a dumbass anymore," Nick told him, smirking at Jeff whose hand was in his back pocket. "What are you doing?"

Jeff smiled, sneaking a hand underneath his boyfriend's baseball jersey. Nick had made the team and he looked incredibly hot. "I'm trying to find the keys, babe."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You know I don't keep them under my shirt or in my back pocket."

"Oops."

Another three minute make out session and Blaine decided to just walk off. Before he got too far, Nick came chasing after him. "Hey… so are you coming or not?"

"Not," Blaine told him, turning back around exasperatedly, "Cooper said he'll let me see Lily so I'll catch Wes some other time."

Nick smiled at his best friend. "Dude, that's awesome. Kiss the brat for me."

Blaine nodded. It was a lie, but hell, it worked. "I will. Later."

"Later, bro."

He stood and watched them drive off before walking in the direction of his bike.

**What time should I be there? –Blaine**

He smirked at the teacher who he parked next to when the man unlocked his door. Kurt saw him and winked before tossing his bag into the back seat.

**Be where? –Zane **

Blaine looked down at the message and raised an eyebrow in confusion. He'd be committing one of the hugest crimes Lima had ever seen and the guy he worked for seemingly forgot?

"Going home?"

Blaine hid his phone, not knowing Kurt had walked up to him. "Um, yeah… yeah. Homework and shit."

Kurt nodded. "I'll call you after my hot date tonight. Don't wait up."

Blaine smirked, biting his lip as the man walked off. "Real funny."

Kurt laughed and climbed into his car. "Bye."

Blaine waved, standing idle as the man pulled out the parking lot. He looked back down at his phone, walking over to his motorcycle and climbing on. He pressed dial over Zane's contact and waited, but got no answer.

"What the fuck are you up to?" he whispered, staring down at the screen. It was bad enough he had to do this. Playing games wasn't a part of the plan.

….

"Lovely little place you have here."

Kurt ran around in his bedroom as he tried to hurry and get ready. His hair didn't want to stand like it usually did, and he had no intention of going out into public with the style he was wearing now. It worked for him sophomore year of high school but it wasn't going to work anymore. Sebastian had showed up way too early anyway. That was weird.

"Thank you," he replied, popping off the top to his hair spray. "I used to live with my roommate from OSU but he got a job in Chicago. I helped him move right before I started at McKinley."

Sebastian hummed from where he stood in the living room, walking around and looking at different photos. "Don't you get lonely by yourself?"

Kurt worked on styling his locks as he answered. He hadn't really been alone in a while, not since Blaine came along at least. "I thought it would be, but it isn't so bad. I like it. I can study."

Sebastian continued to look around. Some might call it snooping, but he wanted to date this guy. He should snoop. It was a wonder he hadn't been into the bathroom cabinet yet.

"I'm sorry to hold you up," Kurt called from his room. He was almost ready, just had to find his wrist watch and grab his cell phone. Where was that watch, anyway?

"Don't worry about it." was what Sebastian called back from the living room.

Kurt huffed as he checked under his pillow. "Can you do me a favor? My sweater… it's blue with cyan stripes… can you get it out the closet near the television?"

Sebastian turned back to look for the door. "Sure thing." He walked across the room and opened the door, going through a few of the jackets until he found what he was looking for. Sebastian pulled it off the hanger, but stopped immediately at what he saw hanging up next to it. There was a sleeveless hoodie that he'd definitely seen Blaine wear to school on multiple occasions, something the man was positive Kurt wouldn't wear, hanging right in his closet. Sebastian licked his lips and touched the material to see if it was real. This, the locked door, the jealousy from Blaine, and the hickey on his colleague's neck was all the proof the man needed.

Kurt and Blaine were involved with one another.

"So Frances has a little girl?" he asked aloud, closing the closet door and turning around.

"Yeah," he could hear the smile in Kurt's voice. "She did! She should be back soon."

Sebastian nodded, holding the sweater in his hand. He couldn't believe this. It'd be hard to focus on the date now with this information, but he'd do it. He'd get it done.

"Did you find it?" Kurt located his watch and fist pumped, moving to put it on.

"Got it," the man replied.

Kurt took a deep breath, grabbed his phone off the charger, and then went to join his coworker in the living room. When Sebastian saw him he smiled, and Kurt tried not to shake his head. This would be a long night.

"You look amazing, Kurt."

"Thank you. Let's get going."

….

"What do you mean I'm free to go?"

Zane pulled out a few hundred dollar bills before rolling the dice. The guys that he was with laughed and taunted him, holding their hands out expectantly. "Pay up."

"Shit, Blaine." Zane frowned, "You're bad luck. Get the fuck out of here."

Blaine looked at the guys before looking back to the taller man. "We had plans."

"They're cancelled." Zane said, counting the money in his hand. "You're free to go."

Blaine stood there dumbfounded, watching as some chick pulled out a few bucks and picked up the dice. "What are you talking about?"

Zane smiled and looked at the younger man. It was more of an annoyed 'I'm tolerating you right now' smile than a happy one. "I'm telling you that you're debt free. You don't have to do anything for me anymore. You should be running for the hills, not standing here hanging out with me." Blaine still didn't move and Zane scratched at his brown hair tiredly. "Listen, B, I'm the guy those after school specials warn you about. You know this, and I'm quite sure you have somewhere better to be."

"Just like that?" was all Blaine had said in response. He couldn't fathom that after months of dropping everything at the drop of a dime to make sure this man was paid on time that he was just letting him walk.

Zane smirked and nodded, turning to pick up the dice. "You can thank the teacher."

Blaine had been looking down the block but turned quickly to see if he heard the hustler correctly. Zane only continued, not seeing how much his words had phased him, "If I had one of him growing up I'd have a diploma right now." He rolled the dice and his buddies laughed at his words. "Anyway, get outta here kid. I think the guy in that black Impala is an undercover cop."

Blaine glanced down the block and saw a man in plaid looking in their direction, hidden terribly behind his windshield. Blaine looked back at the group before back tracking, walking towards his motorcycle. Zane called out to him after a few steps and he turned around.

"Stay out of trouble," he said with a wink.

Blaine pulled his hood low over his head and stalked off. All of that bullshit talk about honesty and Kurt was obviously going around behind his back. And with the one guy he warned him to stay away from. Blaine really couldn't believe it. He hopped onto his motorcycle and took off.

* * *

_A/N: I know the chapter ended weird but it was long already and I refuse to push it further. Whose ready for angst? Who can guess what Sebastian will do with the news he discovered? _

_So I'm going to nap and then finish **YGM** and stuffs. Chapter 2 of **Ride** should be up this weekend. Later, loves._

* * *

_Twitter: JanelleWrites. Talk to me :) _


	9. Chapter 9

**TMWYK**

_A/N: Hi. No one guessed what Sebastian would do correctly, though you guys had good guesses. Now we get to find out. _

_Talk to me on twitter: JanelleWrites_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"So. New York."

Kurt nodded with a smile, holding his wine glass to his lips. "New York."

His _date _for the evening hummed, sitting back in the leather seat. Kurt watched as his coworker made a few confused faces, trying to comprehend it all. He knew it must've been confusing. Someone opting off on all the glamour and _opportunity_ that was New York City to stay in Lima, Ohio was a little more than ridiculous. Especially when that person was doing so to be a substitute teacher. But Kurt stuck with his guns. He had his reasons.

"You decided to stay here in lowly Lima instead of going back to the Big Apple." It was more of a statement that a question (an accusatory statement at that) and Kurt had to smile at the reality of it.

"That's true. I don't feel like as much of a quitter as I probably should, you know." Sebastian took a bite of his ravioli as he listened, "I somehow started to like it here, despite wanting to do nothing but run away when I was younger…. Well, maybe not so much _like _it here_, _but I've accepted this to be my life."

"That's ridiculous," Sebastian wiped his mouth and swallowed. "That doesn't sound like much of a life."

"It is what it is." Kurt answered. With another sip of his red wine, he placed the glass on the table and gave the man his full attention, "And now I'm here, and I'm doing something I really like, and these kids look up to me. It's great for me."

Sebastian didn't respond. He did smile softly however, and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him as he awaited a response. The words that were uttered definitely took Kurt aback.

"You really are a beautiful person, Kurt."

Kurt didn't know why he was blushing, but he was. He felt his cheeks warm and smiled down at his plate, forking his carbonara and forcing the words to the back of his mind.

"But," Sebastian continued with a serious air that made his colleague lock eyes with him, "You don't need to put their needs before your own."

Maybe that was true, but Kurt didn't believe that's what this was. New York was long forgotten at this point. "I was a lot of my students not that long ago, Sebastian. It feels good to know you've got someone who cares, and I like being that someone who cares. I didn't get much of that coming up."

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Do you care about me?"

"Are you serious?" Kurt laughed incredulously, holding the fork out in front of his face. Was this guy for real?"

The elder licked his lips and looked swiftly around the restaurant. With a smile, he gave Kurt his full attention. "I'm curious as to what's so bad about me. I mean I am a good guy," his green eyes twinkled and Kurt shook his head with a smile, "I don't think I'm ugly…"

"You're not."

He nodded. "I find you amazingly attractive and it's obvious you're a beautiful person on the inside as well. I don't understand why we can't see where this goes."

Kurt looked at him and Sebastian bit his lip. "Besides the fact that we work together?" he asked obviously. Sebastian grinned, apparently tired of the excuse.

"Besides that. I'm pretty sure your old glee club teacher… what was it? Mr. Sneaker?"

"Mr. Schue," Kurt laughed.

"Right," Sebastian shrugged with a grin, "Mr. Schue dated the guidance counselor in McKinley. They ended up married and they're still together, aren't they?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded. He knew where he was going with this. "That's true. But—"

"If they worked out as two colleagues, I don't see why you and I can't."

They locked eyes and Kurt smiled, looking away. Why did Blaine make him come to this stupid date? "I like you as a friend, Mr. Smythe. I think you're a great guy—"

"Friend zoned," he shook his head and picked his fork up, that sly smile on his lips, "Cool, Kurt."

The blue eyed man laughed lightly. Maybe it was the wine that had him so cheery.

"You should do something with me this weekend." Sebastian said simply.

Kurt nodded, chewing his food carefully. "What is this something that we should do?"

His coworker shook his head no. "It's a surprise."

Kurt smiled. "Then the answer is no."

"Fine. Come over for dinner." Sebastian bit his lip as he grabbed for his wine glass. He smiled at the smirk Kurt wore.

"That sounds a lot like 'come over for sex' to me."

"That's not what I'm saying." The waitress stopped at the table and Sebastian told her they were fine before resuming, "I'm just asking you to let me cook for you. For my _friend._"

Before he could answer, the substitute's ringtone went off. He winced because he forgot to silence it, and Sebastian smirked at him because of it. Though in the back of his mind, he did wonder if that was _him._

Kurt apologized as he reached into his pocket, pulling the iPhone out. He checked the screen and Blaine's name flashed across it.

"Who is it?" his date questioned sincerely. At least it seemed that way to Kurt.

He took a quick breath and smiled up at him. "It's my dad," he lied, "I should take this in case it's urgent."

Sebastian nodded. "Sure. Go ahead."

Kurt nodded and stood from his seat. "Excuse me." he placed the handkerchief on the table before walking away. "Hello?"

There were loud noises in the background before it all finally stopped. Kurt exited the restaurant and stood out front; his face contorted in confusion as he wondered what was going on. "Blaine?"

"You went to see him last night." The boy's voice had an enraged and demanding tone and Kurt thought they were alright after earlier. He didn't expect to hear Blaine like this. "You went to see him after I told you not to."

_Zane. _

The teacher closed his eyes, pinching at the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Why are we even discussing him, exactly?"

There was a scoff in his ear that made Kurt open his eyes. "Why are we discussing him? You don't know him Kurt! He could've fucking had you hurt!"

"So you went to see him after you told me you wouldn't?" Kurt asked in disbelief. He looked around and lowered his voice, hopeful that his anger wasn't getting the best of him. "Is that what this is?"

"You're one to preach to me about trust, Kurt. You broke mine when you did something I begged you not to do—"

"Let's look at why I did what I did versus why you did what you did." Kurt spoke, "I did it because I care about you and I don't want to see you go to prison, or freaking _murdered! _You've lied to me more than once because you wanted to do something stupid—something that I've _tried _helping you through—"

He was cut off by a somber Blaine. "Well it seems to me like maybe we're not as compatible as we thought we were."

Kurt didn't dare respond in the first minute. The words hung in the air for a while, and he repeated them in his head continually trying to make sure he'd heard correctly. After putting himself in danger, risking everything he worked _years _for, after tossing everything away to try and make Blaine happy, the teen pretty much just gave him the middle finger. He could hear Blaine's breathing as the boy probably awaited a response and gave him one.

"Is that so?"

Blaine took a few seconds to answer himself, but did with a shaky voice. "I guess it is."

"Hm," Kurt looked down the block and wiped a tear away from him wet eyes, "Maybe you're right, Blaine."

It was quiet, but Blaine's soft breaths were still there, so the teacher resumed.

"Maybe you need someone who won't give a shit about you. Someone who will let you do whatever stupid thing you want and throw your life away." He paused for a breath and wiped his eyes once more, hoping to everything Sebastian wasn't watching, "Maybe I need… maybe I need someone a little more mature who won't lie to my face at every given opportunity."

"Maybe Smythe can do that for you."

Kurt smiled though his heart ripped in two, willing the tears away. "Goodbye Blaine." He hung up the phone before he could get a response and put it back in his pocket, trying not to look like a weeping weirdo at the kids who walked by and doing his best to compose himself before returning inside.

It took a few minutes longer than expected, but after a bit of air, and a bit of telling himself it was for the best, Kurt went back into the restaurant and into the men's room. He washed his face, took another few breaths, and returned to the table across from Sebastian. The man gave him a worried look but Kurt smiled, hoping his acting wasn't as rusty as he believed and putting up the perfect façade.

"Is everything okay?"

Kurt picked up his wine glass and held it to his lips as he nodded. Sebastian saw him leave the tiniest drop before placing it down again. "I'm fine."

Sebastian watched him. There was a red tint to his eyes that definitely hadn't been there before. He knew because he'd been looking at Kurt's eyes pretty much all night. "Are you sure? Is your dad okay?"

**So is it over? –Blaine **

Kurt looked down at the message as he shook his head at his colleague. "It's fine." He then focused on the 27 year old across from him, "I'll come over Saturday night."

Kurt watched the man smiled as he typed out a reply to Blaine. "You will?"

**Yes. –K.H **

"Yes." Kurt told him.

….

**Yes. –K.H **

Blaine nodded at the answer he received, wiping the tear off his face with the back of his biking glove. He should've known better all along. Why did he expect anything different from anyone else? He was nothing but a failure. Everyone told him this, yet he believed Mr. Hummel when he said that could succeed at something in his pathetic life. And that was stupid, because what would one person who just walked into his life out of the blue know? What did they have but a lopsided relationship where he did nothing but bring Kurt down? It was obvious they weren't right for each other.

Blaine Anderson was a screw up and he knew it.

He was still inexplicably angry as he navigated his motorcycle through traffic, speeding and cutting people off. He shook his head every time his eyes tried to cry, not letting himself do it. Mr. Hummel had lied to him too. He did the same thing, no matter how he tried to glorify it, and despite all the bullshit he spoke about not giving up, he did it quickly.

Blaine revved his bike harder, driving even faster. He cut a corner hard and let the sound of his engine lull him, trying to push it all away. There'd been so many people that let him down and he dealt with it. Nothing was changing now.

He knocked hard on the door and rang the bell a few times. Blaine sighed and waited, looking around the neighborhood and knocking again.

"I'm coming," Cooper answered from the other side. Blaine looked at the door and wiped his face one more time for good measure. The tears had stopped at this point but you could never be too sure.

The wooden door swung open and Blaine found his older brother standing there. He was dressed in a white thermal shirt and blue jeans, his daughter smacking him in the face as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Blaine?"

"Can I come in?"

At the voice, Lily turned around. The now 8 month old smiled as she saw him and immediately reached towards him. Blaine smiled back at his niece. God, had he missed her.

Cooper lifted his daughter a little higher in his arms as he gave his younger brother a curious look. He looked… stressed. Stressed was the perfect word to describe him. His eyes were red and his shoulders were slouched. No, maybe defeated was a better word. The man gestured inside the home and stepped aside to give him a clear path. "Yeah. Come in."

Blaine nodded, thumbing at his book bag straps and gripping his motorcycle helmet a little tighter. He stepped inside and toed out of his sneakers. Cooper closed the door behind them and led the way into the living room.

Both sat, Blaine trailing in a minute later. He smiled at Lily who grinned at him, glancing down at his cell phone that unfortunately hand no message before tossing it away. Cooper looked at him expectantly and Blaine shrugged.

"Please let me hold her."

The baby cooed and Cooper smiled; standing and taking his daughter to Blaine. His brother grinned widely as the girl landed in his lap, wasting no time showering her with kisses. He couldn't believe he'd been away from her as long as he had.

"What's up?"

Cooper's voice when he asked the question was a mixture of concern and expectance. Blaine sighed, watching his niece play with his shark tooth pendant. Did he even want to talk about it? He didn't think he was ready to.

"I just don't want to be alone, Coop."

His brother didn't accept that answer. "What's wrong, B?"

Blaine shook his head, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "I fucked something up. Badly. The only fucking happiness I had, I screwed it up."

Cooper hummed. He could honestly say he was out of the loop and that was something he didn't want to admit to himself. "Elaborate."

"I can't."

The man smiled softly. "I'll call Jeff or Nick then."

"They don't know," Blaine told him, "It was…" he trailed off and kissed the baby on the forehead. She looked at him and smiled. In that brief moment, he realized he had someone who he could try and be better for, if everyone else quit on him. At least there'd be this little girl. "I was seeing someone, Coop. He was amazing. He _is _amazing. Now it's over."

They fell into a soft silence, save the baby's cooing and her restless yawns. Blaine looked up at Cooper and tried to see what the man was thinking. He'd never been that easy to read, to be truthful. There wasn't too long for Blaine to guess though. Cooper spoke softly after a few minutes, his tone honest and caring, something his little brother really needed at the moment.

"Stay here tonight, B."

The words meant so much. It meant a lot that Blaine had a place he could go to. He didn't want to be by himself. But still, he couldn't. "You still hate me for leaving Lily with someone you didn't know. I caused so much strife… I know you don't want me here—"

"I never hated you," Cooper's blue eyes pierced through the boy as he spoke, "I never will, Blaine. I was disappointed, yes. But I cannot hate my own flesh and blood."

Blaine smirked sadly, shaking his head. "Yeah. Everyone is disappointed in me, really. I'm a disappointment."

Lilly put her head into his chest and rest there as Blaine looked down at her.

"Do you have homework to do or something?"

Blaine smiled. "I'll get to it tonight. Just let me hold her."

They fell silent and Cooper nodded, watching his brother with his baby girl. He smiled after a few seconds and stood to his feet. In that moment, despite not knowing what was happing with the teen, Cooper decided to be the person Blaine could rely on right now.

"I'll go get dinner started."

….

School the next day sucked.

In second period music class, Blaine found a chipper Mr. Smythe directing the class. He did his job and his students found his behavior weird, but they listened and played what he told them to.

Blaine didn't like it. The day after his date with Kurt, this guy was all smiles and floating across the classroom? How great did it go? What the fuck happened to make him so happy?

Sebastian saw Blaine glancing over to him with confusion every once in a while and it made him feel even better. Not only did Kurt agree to come over for dinner Saturday, whether or not it was as a friend or they could go further, but now Blaine was clearly trying to read what had happened.

"That's it for the day, guys. Excellent, excellent job."

Blaine watched as his classmates organized their stations. He cleared his throat and grabbed his backpack, preparing to leave.

"Hold on Anderson."

Blaine stopped dead in his path towards the door and turned to look at the teacher.

"I wanted to thank you, of course. Mr. Hummel and I had an amazing time."

Blaine rolled his eyes, ignoring his crying heart and turning to leave again. Sebastian spoke once more.

"That's not all… I know you need the sheet music for your piece in the Spring Recital. I haven't bought it yet, but tomorrow at lunch I think I'll have some time to do so."

The senior nodded as the bell rang. "Ok. So do I get it Monday?"

Mr. Smythe shook his head, "No. After your last period stop by the music department's office. It'll be in my mailbox."

Blaine nodded, eyeing the man a while longer before leaving. "Thanks."

He smiled. "Sure thing. Thanks again, Anderson."

Blaine left quickly. He couldn't look at the man too much longer. Mr. Smythe probably didn't know how lucky he was. He was older and he was able to do everything with Mr. Hummel Blaine dreamed he could. And Blaine hated it.

….

Nick packed his book bag up. Mr. Hummel sat at his desk and looked down at a few papers, probably planning his next couple classes. The brunette settled back into his seat and glanced at Blaine beside him. His friend had been slouched down in his seat the whole period; no pen or pad out, no interest in what was happening at all. In fact, he didn't do anything but stare down at his hands and glance up at the teacher every once in a while. His expression was blank. He never spoke. He seemed tuned out of everything. The weirdest part though, was Mr. Hummel never once asked him to fall in line with the rest of the class. He never asked him why his book wasn't out or what they were discussing. Nothing. It was so weird. But Nick knew they were close, so he figured maybe Blaine explained that he wasn't feeling great before class or something.

"Don't know how to answer your phone?"

Blaine smirked, shaking his head. "Don't feel like talking, Nick."

His friend was quiet, though the other students spoke softly between each other. Kurt glanced up at them before looking down to his work.

"What happened?" Nick began with a small smile, "You single again? _Already_?"

Blaine only ignored him, watching his teacher writing something down at the front of the room.

"It must've been love for you to feel like this."

Blaine laughed a little. It was love. "It was nothing."

Kurt heard the words and looked up at him. Blaine held his gaze for a while, all before rolling his eyes away. It did nothing but let him realize just how immature the teenager really was. And this was the person he honestly thought would be in New York with him in a few years.

"Bring up the handouts on your way out, everyone," Kurt announced. He packed his things up and prepared to go to the Lima Bean for a quick lunch. He needed to be alone again. Last night the tears were drained from his body, and this morning he didn't even want to get out of bed. But he was here, and seeing Blaine— seeing him behaving like this… Kurt just needed to get away.

The bell rang and his students got up, placing papers on his desk before they left. Nick placed his down after the twins did and smiled. "Bye Mr. H."

"Bye, Nicholas," Kurt said with a smile, waving goodbye to his other students.

Blaine was last to leave, slowly putting his book bag on and stalking away. Kurt grabbed the papers, not looking up at him, and the teen eventually exited without a word. There was no question about tutoring. They both assumed neither wanted to do that anymore, and both were right.

….

"It's off Broadway but you'd do _great, _Kurt."

Kurt smiled as he shouldered the phone between his face and shoulder. "When is this?"

"Next weekend," Rachel said excitedly. "The rehearsals are supposed to start in June and the show in July. I think you'd get the part without a doubt if you got your stubborn ass up here and auditioned!"

Kurt laughed, taking his dishes out of the washer. What harm could it do now? What did he have here? Just like Sebastian and even his family told him, Burt was fine. Carole was doing great with him. He complained, but he ate what he was supposed to and took his medicine every day. Mrs. Frances would be back soon. He didn't have any real reason to stay.

And that was all because he didn't have Blaine.

So be it. It was easier this way, no matter how much it hurt. It was easier because now Blaine could find someone that it was maybe a bit safer to date; someone who he could give himself to completely. Maybe at that point he would've matured a bit more, and would be ready to commit. No silly lies or ridiculous breaking up every five seconds involved. And Kurt could go to New York and find an amazing guy, someone who could fall in love with him and would want to be with him. Someone who was honest and he could introduce to his family. No matter how much it hurt, maybe Blaine was right.

"Maybe I will."

There was a pause and Kurt laughed because he knew the woman's mouth was dropped open. "Seriously?"

"Why not?" Kurt hid his sadness as he spoke, "Maybe I should stop trying to save everyone else. I think it's about time I save myself. That's what wanting to leave Ohio was about in the first place, right?"

"Right." His best friend answered breathlessly. "Don't play with my emotions, Kurt Hummel. This is _so _serious."

"I don't know," Kurt smiled and leant against his kitchen counter. "I want to."

"Well I personally cannot wait. You better not change your mind," Rachel stopped for dramatic effect and Kurt listened closely, "If you change your mind, it might change your life. In a way you _don't _want it to. I'm already planning a list of things we can do as we catch up anyway."

Kurt smiled. It looked like it was time to book a ticket to New York for next weekend.

….

"Where are you going dude?"

Blaine handed his motorcycle helmet to Jeff as he answered Nick. "I'm going to the music department really quick. Smythe left the sheet music I need to the recital."

"Oh," Nick yawned and Jeff hugged him from behind, resting his head on the boy's shoulder, "Hurry up. We'll wait for you outside.

Blaine nodded, turning away and entering the building once more. A few kids walked passed him, talking about Justin's party that night. He actually considered going at this point. Maybe he could get that college kid that wouldn't stop staring to suck his dick. What was to stop him now? No one special would come along. No one more special than Kurt.

He ran up to the second floor music department, skipping steps by twos. As he arrived, he knocked a couple times, curious as to if anyone was inside. A deep voice answered and he turned the knob.

"Oh. Smythe." Blaine closed the door behind him and pulled at the hem of his t-shirt.

Sebastian smiled, removing his reading glasses and turning to rifle through his drawers. "Hey. I have the sheet music right here. Take a seat." he continued to dig around and Blaine shook his head.

"I'm fine standing. Thank you…"

Sebastian pulled out the file and smiled at him. Blaine always hated the look in the man's sneaky green eyes. "We need to talk, Anderson. C'mon, sit."

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned away. "Fuck it. I'll buy it myself, I need to get out of here—"

"You leave this office and I tell Principal White about your lunch hour rendezvous with Mr. Hummel. Now take a seat."

Blaine froze completely as he stared at the closed door. He felt his body go cold. Did he just hear what he thought he'd heard? "I-I don't kn-know what you're talking about-t."

"I have more than enough evidence." The music teacher informed him. "The locked door," Blaine turned to look at him, "the hickey he had after you left the room of your locked door, the way every time I look at him, you look like you want to kill me," he laughed.

Blaine shook his head no, the fear almost paralyzing him. "That's all bullshit—"

"The article of clothing that I found at his apartment." Sebastian said with a smile. The curly haired teen in the too tight t-shirt stared at him. "The sleeveless hoodie that shows off your tattoos, Blaine. Now either Mr. Hummel has the same one, or it was yours. We both know he doesn't so I suggest you take a seat."

Blaine stood there for a few more seconds. He only looked at the his teacher with disgust as the man smiled, but like most things in his life, this was just another thing he couldn't control. He took a deep breath and sat down.

"Are you dating him?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine shook his head no. He felt like nothing. "No." Sebastian eyed him in search of sincerity, "I'm too much of a child for him. He's perfectly free."

The music instructor nodded, leaning back in the chair and pulling at his tie. "So then you two are fucking."

"We haven't been doing anything," Blaine said defensively.

"Don't lie to me," Sebastian sat forward again and locked eyes with him, "You really don't want to lie to me if you give a damn about your substitute—"

"We. Never. Fucked." Blaine reiterated. Hatred was laced into his tone as his hazel eyes locked into emerald green.

Sebastian stared. After a while, he leant back in the seat again, wiping his face with his hand tiredly. "What are you willing to do for him not get in trouble?"

The question caught Blaine off guard. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian rubbed at the nape of his neck and looked at the student. It was a long day. He needed to get home and rest up for his date that weekend. With a yawn, he looked over to his student and tiredly licked his lips. "What are _you _willing to give _me _to keep my mouth shut?" Blaine watched him, his heart beating quicker when he realized what was being insinuated. Mr. Smythe leant forward until he was halfway across the small office desk between them, his elbows resting on the wooden surface, "Because I want _a lot _of things from you, Blaine."

The man smiled as Blaine's brain caught up. The fear and anger that entered his body at once was enough to make his body grow 100 degrees hotter. The teen stood up with disgust on his face and pushed his seat back. Sebastian watched him with a smile.

"You have until next week to give me an answer, Anderson. Otherwise, your sub will be fired, but not after I fuck him stupid on our date tomorrow night. We'll keep in touch, though."

Blaine rammed his fist through the wall of the music department, leaving a hole and swinging the door open. He didn't even wince though the pain drove him crazy, flinging the door open and storming into the hallway.

He rushed outside where Nick and Jeff were talking about whatever they talked about, holding his surely injured hand against his chest. With his phone out, he dialed a number he thought about deleting.

….

"I'm proud of you, kiddo. You deserve to be happy."

Kurt grinned at his father's voice, going to reply but hearing a beep. On the other line was Blaine, and he contemplated answering it, but opted against it. Pressing ignore, he put the phone back to his ear. He was happy. He didn't need another argument.

"I really missed New York. I can't wait to go back."


	10. Chapter 10

**TMWYK**

_A/N: I finally made myself finish this chapter. I started strong a few days ago but then you know, if I'm not feeling it I hate forcing it. If I'm bored writing something, I really don't want to post it. But I tried to ignore the outside world and finish this for you all. I ended up giving in anyway but at least the chapter is done. _

_I totally made this up as I went along though so if it isn't very good don't say I didn't warn you. Sorry for mistakes. Thank you for reviewing. I own nothing. _

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The television was on but at a low volume. Some coffee commercial was playing. Blaine sat back on the couch with his injured hand lying across his body. He ignored his friend to the left of him and stared at the screen. With a blank mind, he watched the different images appear on the television and tried not to think. At all. Thinking always reminded him that he was Blaine Anderson; a dumb _kid _without a future. No one to love. No one to love him back. It also reminded him of the shitty predicament he found himself in, and that was probably what Blaine wanted to forget the most.

The question now was could Blaine blame anyone but himself? Sure, Mr. Hummel would say he had part in this, but Blaine knew he was the one to initiate it all. He was the one that pursued him. It was Blaine that pushed for _sexual _advice about some guy that didn't even exist, and it was him that kissed his teacher. It was him that begged Kurt to stay over and him that would never take no for answer. Mr. Hummel always explained the risks, and Blaine always ignored it. He honestly didn't think it would matter, but now with someone finding out, it mattered.

And of course, now Kurt wanted nothing to do with him.

Worst of all, it was all over some stupid argument. Over a stupid debt.

"Are you sure you're okay, B?"

Blaine sighed at the question from Nick, sitting up on the sofa a bit. He could feel his best friend's eyes on him but decided to ignore them. He answered simply while waiting for the meds he took to kick in. "I'm good, Nick. It isn't so bad."

Nick looked back to the television, shaking his head at the horrible job his boyfriend did on wrapping up Blaine's bloody hand. "It looks very bad."

"Well it's not."

They resumed staring at the TV as whatever show was on came back on. Nick didn't seem to be finished with the conversation and Blaine exhaled hard because of it.

"I just wish you'd say what happened, B."

"Nothing happened. Everything is cool."

With the words of denial, Nick stood up. Blaine continued not to give him any eye contact which proved to the brunette that everything wasn't okay, no matter how much his friend tried to convince the both of them that it was. "I'm gonna get out of here and get ready for Justin's party."

Blaine nodded, slouching against the couch again. His phone vibrated, and with his good hand, he reached in the pocket of his jeans. "I'll see you there, then."

**Where are you? –Cooper**

"You'll see me there?" Nick asked with a quirky smile. "Dude, I think you should be trying to see a doctor before going to any party."

Blaine smiled. "Like I said, Nick, I'll see you there."

His friend shook his head and grabbed for his jacket. "Later, Blaine."

Blaine began to type a reply with one hand as he nodded to Nick. "Ok bro."

**I'm at home. –Blaine**

As the door slammed shut, Blaine huffed and sat up. He grabbed the television remote off the coffee table and clicked the off button. The quiet was so much more distracting than anything, but to be honest, nothing would be able to get the thoughts that were swimming through the 18 year old's mind to stop swimming through his mind. He acknowledged the fact that his life was shit before settling back against the seat.

But maybe he could try and call Kurt one more time. This was _his_ mess too.

Ignoring Cooper's incoming text message, Blaine went to his call history and decided to try the teacher's number again. Before holding the phone to his ear, he reminded himself not to get his hopes up. It was necessary because after 2 and a half rings, the phone went to voicemail.

_He's obviously pressing ignore, _Blaine thought to himself.

**I thought you were staying here until mom and dad get back, squirt? Everything ok- Cooper**

Blaine replied quickly before his older brother showed up. There was no doubt that he'd see his younger brother's hand and immediately call their parents.

**There's a party tonight so I'm going with Nick and Jeff. I'll be in late. –Blaine**

**Oh. So you'll be going to this party and trying to get over the guy we were talking about, I presume? Gonna do something you'll probably regret? –Cooper**

Blaine smirked at that. It was a possibility with how shitty he felt right now. Why not go and get some college guy to give him head? Lord knows there were a few who wanted to. And it wasn't exactly like Blaine was saving himself for anyone special anymore. The special guy wanted nothing to do with him apparently.

**Probably. –Blaine**

It was a few minutes before he got a response, and it was typical Cooper. But it did feel good having someone who cared.

**Be careful, B. –Cooper**

Though he didn't reply, he made note of the message. Blaine knew he did dumb shit from time to time, but he wasn't going to be _that_ guy tonight. Maybe a drink or two to help ease the pain; physical and emotional. But nothing else.

Well maybe _something_.

First, he'd need to tell Kurt to get off his high horse and deal with him. Sure, they were over, but they still had _a_ _lot_ to deal with together.

Blaine dialed his number again and his call was ignored even quicker this time. He rolled his eyes because yes, he was _obviously_ the immature one between the two of them. When Kurt's voice came on saying to leave a message, Blaine decided he would.

….

"I know you're angry and I know that we aren't on speaking terms Kurt, but this has _nothing _to do with whatever you think I want from you. I wouldn't be reaching out to you if I absolutely didn't have to right now, trust me. Just… call me back. It's important."

Kurt listened to the message a couple times. He honestly did think about calling the student back, but all the past times he trusted Blaine suddenly sprung up in his memory. All of those times pretty much ended up with him disappointed, so he saw no point in letting himself go down that route again. Not when he could avoid it.

He put the cell phone in his pocket and headed into the living room. In hand was a glass of wine (his second) to help him unwind from the long, stressful week. As he sat on the sofa, Kurt didn't even bother putting the television on just yet. He instead kicked his feet up, something that was a bit uncharacteristic of him to do on his expensive European coffee table, but he deserved this much.

He thought about it all. He thought about the fight with Blaine, who he was struggling to keep out of his mind. He thought about how Sebastian texted him an hour ago, eager to know if they were on for the next night. He smiled at that. The man just wouldn't take 'let's be friends' for an answer. Maybe he'd be worth it. Maybe. But then Kurt found himself thinking about a certain smile, and a pair of hazel eyes, and strong arms painted with tattoos that were attached to strong hands that knew just where to touch him; inexperienced or not. He thought about the way Blaine moaned with pleasure every time he showed him something new, and the way his body would shake when he kissed him in that special spot. Everything from his laugh, to how much he'd changed since they first met… it all crossed Kurt's mind.

And it would hurt so much to let him go.

But it had to be done.

Kurt closed his eyes as he took a sip. His mind continued to reel. Thoughts about whether or not Blaine would be okay when Kurt left for New York (because ultimately Kurt knew he'd be leaving for New York) were what he thought about. Blaine had the potential to be great, and he could be an amazing boyfriend to one of those good boys who had a thing for the bad asses… much like he was back then. Blaine could grow to be the 'man' he always said he was. He knew it. There was college, like they discussed. And if he wanted to, there were billions of other places to branch out to. And there'd be a time and a place to experience his first time with someone so much better than himself, he thought.

It'd all be alright.

As Kurt put his glass down, he looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath. In a few minutes, he'd have a Skype meeting with none other than Rachel Berry, and it'd take a bunch of deep breaths to prepare himself for that. No matter how much he teased her, Kurt couldn't wait to be in the city streets with his best friend again. And doing what they both knew they always would, at that.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Kurt was startled at the loud noise of what he assumed to be someone kicking his door down. He quickly stood to his feet and approached, though hesitantly.

"Who is it?"

Whoever it was didn't answer. Kurt stopped in his tracks. He knew the building he lived in was safe but this seemed suspicious.

_Bang! Bang! _

"Who IS it?"

"Open the door, Kurt."

And that was unmistakably Blaine's voice. Kurt got chills because of it, (_fuck_) though he shook his head no. He wasn't falling for any of this again. No more on again, off again relationship with his student.

"Blaine. We are _not _doing this. Go home."

He heard a scoff on the other side of the door and then Blaine seemingly placed his head against it from the _thump _that sounded. "I'm not sure what you think _this _is that I'm trying to do, but you might what to open up. This is important, and it has to do with your job. You might want to listen."

At the words, Kurt froze. It had to do with his job? What did Blaine mean by that? And most importantly, was the teen even telling the truth?

He shook his head as he moved closer to the door. "Blaine…"

"I would not be here bothering you, Mr. H. Not for bullshit."

Kurt sighed, leaving the chain on the door before slowly opening it. He pulled it back the few inches the chain allowed and tried not to melt when his eyes landed on Blaine. He still did that to him. "What is this about—What happened to your hand?"

Blaine looked down at the bandages and rolled his eyes. "Nothing. We need to—"

"Blaine, that doesn't look good…"

"It isn't exactly your job to care anymore, Mr. H." Blaine put his hand beside him, trying not to wince at the pain. Kurt watched his face carefully, seeing just how much discomfort he was caused. "Listen, I need to come in and we need to talk."

Kurt looked as if he'd been about to consider it but shook his head no, looking off into his apartment. It didn't seem like a good idea. "I don't feel like dealing with any of this… _immature_ back and forth tonight, Blaine. Not tonight. Just… go home."

Blaine nodded with a slightly defeated albeit _hurt _smirk. He looked through the long, luxurious halls of Kurt's building and nodded, ignoring the rapid beating of his heart when he heard the man's voice. _Obviously no matter what he's saying or how much it hurt, my heart still goes fucking crazy when he speaks. _"Well then, I guess it was nice having you teach at McKinley, Mr. Hummel. Enjoy your weekend and your life. And Smythe if he makes it in there. I'm leaving."

Before Blaine could fully turn to leave, the door closed. The chain was moved and Kurt pulled it back open, looking down at his student. Blaine's sweater was wet from the light rain outside and he looked completely disheveled; crazy hair, red eyes, laces undone… he looked _tired. _Kurt caught sight of the beat up left hand and felt his heart break. But then he couldn't let himself go there. He'd been addicted to trouble and it looked like he was just in trouble again.

What was new?

He shook his head of his thoughts and tried to remain as neutral and as unaffected as he possibly could. Blaine's eyes were off somewhere in the opposite direction as he replied to the teen.

"So I refuse to let you in and you decide that you're going to tell? That's great, Blaine." the boy smirked, finally giving Kurt his full attention, and the man licked his lips before continuing, "You don't even have to say anything. I'll let Principal White know myself—"

"You think I'd tell, Kurt? After everything we've been through? You really think that low of me? That the two of us were just some game to me?"

Blaine's voice grew louder with each question and Kurt shook his head, not worrying about his neighbors right now. "What do you expect me to believe, Blaine? With the way things played out…"

"How did it play out? Did we sleep together and did I walk away from you? Because I don't remember that happening—"

"We are not discussing this in my hallway, Blaine. We," he shook his head and laughed in disbelief, "We're not discussing this at all."

Blaine nodded. He shouldn't have let himself get to this point. This wasn't what he wanted to talk about anyway. There was so much more at stake. "Either you invite me in and I tell you what this is about, or I walk back home and like the _adult _you pride yourself on being," he spat, "you agree to answer your phone." Kurt stared back at him blankly, though a hint of hurt shone through. Blaine continued, "Either way, like you brought up, this isn't something I'd want your neighbors overhearing."

The elder stayed quiet, and Blaine could tell there were some trust issues going through his head. He looked away and took a quick breath, trying to calm himself down. "And I am **not** trying to get back together or earn your love or any of that other shit."

Kurt turned back to his apartment's door and pushed it open. "Come inside."

Blaine watched him walk in first before following, a sigh on his lips. Holding his injured hand against his body, he stepped inside. Kurt let him go past as his phone began to ring, and he knew it was Rachel because he was late for their Skype date, so he chose to ignore it. She'd be around later. Locking the door, he stepped inside as well and walked over to the sofa.

Blaine stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not really knowing what to do. There were memories pretty much everywhere he looked—that sofa was the same one they kissed on while pretending to watch a movie, and the kitchen was the same one he tried to cook something for Kurt one evening. It didn't end well, but of course Kurt didn't mind. And the bedroom… there was a lot that happened in there. They laughed, they fought, they kissed, and so much more. He didn't want to remember any of it.

But at the same time, he sure as hell didn't want to forget it.

"Are you thirsty?"

Kurt sat on the edge of his couch and looked up at the awkward teen; first his hand and then the gorgeous face. He shook his head as he awaited an answer.

"There's no need to act like you like me." Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt rolled his eyes.

Here we go. "I'm being hospitable because I invited you into my home. Whether or not we get along doesn't matter. Are you thirsty or not?"

Blaine looked over to the blank television and shook his head. "No thanks."

After a few moments of silence, Blaine looked back over to his teacher. It wasn't shocking that the man was staring at the butch bandage job Jeff did; a blood stained wrap over his left hand. He knew he'd end up answering this eventually so he just went ahead now.

"I got angry earlier and hit something."

Kurt looked into his eyes and Blaine couldn't do anything but stare back. The elder broke eye contact, looking back at his hand again. "Did you clean it? It looks like there may be a lot of cuts."

Blaine nodded. "Jeff took care of it for me."

That garnered a look of disappointment and Blaine shrugged. "I may as well tell you why I'm here."

Kurt stood up. "You can do so while I rewrap your hand."

"I don't need you to take care of me."

"Go sit in the kitchen." Kurt walked off into his bathroom. "I'll be right out."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt."

The man kept walking.

Blaine shook his head as he walked towards the kitchen. He took a seat on a stool at the kitchen counter, wincing as he put his hand on top of it. Kurt was moving around in the back and he waited patiently, pulling out his cell phone and responding to a text from Nick.

When Kurt finally came back, he had arms full of items. Blaine sighed because it looked as if he was about to do surgery.

"I don't need any of this—"

"What is it that is so important?"

How did one even begin this conversation? It wasn't like there was some _How to Explain That You're Being Blackmailed to Your Ex-Boyfriend Who is Actually Your Substitute History Teacher For Dummies _book or something. Well if there was, Blaine didn't look into it. So he took a deep breath and thought about the many ways that he could begin this.

Kurt gently took his left arm and began to undo the wrap around it. Blaine closed his eyes at the pain. He'd probably get detention, or suspension, because of the hole in the wall in Smythe's office. He couldn't even deny it with a mangled appendage right now. And with his rep, no one would believe him anyway.

"You were literally yelling at me in my hallway a few minutes ago because I wouldn't talk to you."

At the words, Blaine looked away from Kurt's work around his hand and up to his teacher. Kurt stayed focused on what he was doing though, seemingly not too interested in giving Blaine any eye contact.

"Now you're in here and you aren't saying a word."

Blaine hissed when Kurt finally removed the bandage and the elder sighed. After apologizing, he promised to be more gentle, though he had to shake his head at the bruises and cuts along his student's hand. Kurt got a few gauze pads and went to put warm water on it.

As the younger man watched his movements, he cleared his throat and began shakily. "I-I guess I'm… just trying to find the way to tell you this."

Kurt turned on the faucet and glanced back.

"Somebody knows… about us." Blaine looked down at his hand, not wanting to know the look on Kurt's face right now. "Smythe knows."

The water turned off but there was no other sound or movement after. Blaine felt his heart rate reach an unhealthy level. He _heard _his heart rate reach an unhealthy level. For the umpteenth time this week, he was scared.

He'd gone from being scared he and Kurt were over for good after they'd broken up.

Then when he realized it was for real, and that they were over, he'd gone from being scared that he fucked up the only good thing he had.

Then came the fears that he wouldn't amount to anything. The term 'Lima Loser' was something that often rang in his mind most nights. He was afraid all of his friends would go on to be great, and he'd be this _kid _that had nothing and no one, and nowhere to go.

Despite Cooper telling him it wasn't true, he couldn't help but feel this way.

"Smythe knows…"

"About us." Blaine's voice had cracked. He resumed while ignoring that tight feeling in his chest. "Well… what we had before."

Kurt felt his whole world screeching to a halt. And then he felt his body begin to ache at the realization of it all.

Above all else, his father would be _so _disappointed in him.

He wouldn't be able to get a job.

Broadway was out of the question.

And who would want to be associated with someone who took advantage of children? His friends would probably give up on him. Not that he could blame them.

Suddenly, Kurt felt really, really sick.

All of the times he told himself to be a professional and do the right thing concerning Blaine suddenly rang in his mind.

"How? I—" Kurt felt weak. "I fucked this up so bad."

Blaine shook his head no. "This is my fault—"

Kurt turned around quickly and Blaine could see every thought; every fear flashing across his face. "_I_ did this. _I_ was supposed to be the adult, as you reminded me earlier. _I'm_ supposed to know right from wrong, Blaine." He approached and Blaine gulped hard, hating seeing the man so distraught. "_I_ was hired because someone had trust in me, and I obviously fucked that up!"

Blaine shook his head no. "That's not true."

The man looked at him.

"Okay, Mr. H. We _both _fucked up. You did your job but I wouldn't let you tell me what was right or wrong. I wouldn't take no for an answer. I wanted you more than I could understand and really, I don't regret any of it."

Kurt laughed now, more in disbelief than in anything else. "Of course you don't regret it. I sucked your dick, Blaine!"

Blaine looked away. "That's not what I fucking mean and you know it, Mr. H."

Kurt shook his head and walked closer. He began to clean Blaine's hand as tears clouded his eyes and Blaine winced.

"That hurts."

"I'm sorry. I—"

Blaine took his shaky hand and looked up at him. Though when he came over here, he was sure of the fact this was something he wasn't going to do, he had changed his mind now. "It's alright."

Kurt smiled, shaking his head no and taking his hand back. Blaine's heart broke as a tear rolled down the elder's cheek. "It's not alright, Blaine. I let you down, and now, I'm… whatever comes to me because of this I deserve it. I just need to tell you I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Blaine told him. Kurt smiled again, stopping what he was doing so that he could wipe his face. Blaine sighed as he watched him.

"I just… let me finish wrapping your hand. Sebastian… Mr. Smythe, he wants to see me tomorrow. I'll just let him know to leave you out of this and I'll tell Principal White everything that happened myself—"

"He told me he wouldn't tell."

Kurt stopped trying to undo the top of the ointment, turning to look at Blaine.

"There was a condition, of course." Blaine cleared his throat, not believing he was going to say this. "If I have sex with him, he won't say anything."

Kurt dropped the tube onto the counter top. "What?"

Blaine sighed. "He thinks that you and I are having sex. I told him there was nothing going on but he didn't believe me. You had a hickey one day after I left our tutoring session and then, he came over here for a date, and found one of my hoodies in your closet." he gulped, "He says he sees how I react when he flirts with you… he just knows. And because he thinks that you and I were doing a lot more than we were, he says 'He wants in'."

"He is _not _touching you."

Blaine nodded his head hard. "I don't want him to… but Kurt this is your life—"

Kurt picked the tube up, his hands shaking a bit. "But nothing. He's not putting his hands on you."

He went back to working on Blaine's hand and the boy winced, not even bothering to ask Kurt to ease up. "If he doesn't, then what happens? You're made out to be this bad guy and your life is ruined, when what we had wasn't some affair. It was… I was completely in love with you, Kurt."

Kurt ignored him, not needing to hear any of this. It had gotten them into so much trouble as it was. No matter if he was in love too. "I don't know. I just know that he's not touching you."

Blaine stayed quiet. Kurt did as well. He fixed the boy up in a matter of minutes, wrapping up his hand and wrist in a much better way than Jeff did, though the teen did try, and you couldn't knock him for trying. Blaine's mind ran rapid the entire time, wondering how he'd handle this. Of course, he had no intention of losing his virginity to a creep like Smythe. And he couldn't exactly go somewhere for help on what was said to him, because Smythe would rat out Kurt. But there had to be something he could do.

"I'm all done."

Blaine looked down at his arm. It was a lot better. "Thanks."

Kurt nodded, gathering all of the things and going back to the opposite side of the house. He walked swiftly and almost with a hint of anger, and Blaine chastised himself for looking at the man's ass. He stood up and fixed his sweater, looking around the home and wondering what would happen now. Did he leave and handle this himself or did Kurt want more details? He didn't know. So Blaine decided to stand there awkwardly.

When the man came back out a second later, he pressed ignore on his ringing cell phone and sat on the sofa. Blaine began to walk over, stopping just on the rug in the living area.

"I'm gonna get out of here. There's a party tonight and I'm not drunk enough." It was a joke that only he laughed at. Kurt looked up at him and Blaine stopped.

"So you're going to get drunk?" Kurt asked. He looked to be typing out a message on his phone.

Blaine shrugged. "Why not? It's been a shitty week. I think I deserve to get wasted and possibly make a complete fool of myself."

Kurt hummed. "Will there be guys at this party?" he wore a smile as he looked up to Blaine but it looked incredibly forced. Blaine rubbed at his neck as he nodded.

"There will be."

The two of them caught eyes and Blaine subconsciously licked his suddenly dry lips. The action made Kurt clear his throat and look away. The way his skin heated up was sinful.

"What are we going to do about this?" the teenager asked.

Kurt took a deep breath and just then, his phone buzzed. Looking down at the message, his face became a bit more hopeful. "Well first, I'm going to go over to Sebastian's for dinner."

Blaine's heart dropped. "Why?"

Kurt swallowed hard; a lump forming in his throat. This plan was all he had and if it didn't work, he was screwed. "So that I can start liking him, give him a kiss goodnight, and then ask to see him on Sunday night with the other teachers."

Blaine felt his blood boiling. So he just told Kurt that Mr. Smythe wanted to fuck him, and what he thought would be a good idea was spending the weekend on dates with him.

Kurt sensed the tension from where he sat and tossed his phone aside. "When we go out with the other teachers, I'll hold his hand, and laugh at all of his jokes, and if I'm lucky he'll be stupid enough to kiss me."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't want to hear any of this—"

"Blaine—"

"You do know that I'm in love with you right? Whether or not we have the happy, unrealistic ending I've been hoping for, I still fucking have feelings for you. I don't want to hear this." He turned away and ran a hand through his hair.

Kurt simply looked at the boy, not daring to speak until he calmed down a bit. When Blaine's chest was heaving a bit less, Kurt smiled at him.

"I miss you too, Blaine."

"Don't give me that."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry."

Blaine never answered. He was torn up inside over it all. Day after day, he had to fight himself not to contact this man and make an idiot of himself. He had to remember that it was over and for Kurt to say that—he just didn't want to be played with.

"If you're done shouting at me, I think I'll finish explaining what I have planned."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't like this plan. I don't want his lips on you."

Kurt sat back. He didn't want that either. He thought Sebastian was a good guy but now, now he didn't even want to deal with him. But the text came back and Sebastian was definitely up for a date. This was the way Kurt would handle it. "Well I don't want him taking your virginity, Blaine, so tell me whose plan is better?"

Blaine tensed up tremendously. He really didn't want to lose this argument and thoughts of that man touching Kurt and smiling at him really hurt in a way that Blaine never thought he'd feel. But what could he do? "Go ahead."

Kurt nodded. He smoothed imaginary wrinkles on his jeans as he asked the next question. "Did he give you a deadline of when you and he would…?"

"He said he wants an answer on Monday."

Kurt looked at him, ignoring the way his skin would crawl with thoughts of the man smiling cheekily at Blaine. "On Monday, I want you to skip his class."

Blaine laughed at that. "Well that's new."

Kurt ignored him. "Go to his classroom during your lunch period, and tell him that you've agreed, and that over the weekend, the two of you can get together."

Blaine was quiet. Kurt would be as well if he was in the situation. The guy that supposedly cared about him was telling him to say yes to such a thing.

"I'm going to continue to play the role of boyfriend. I'll make sure everyone knows we're involved, even the principal, as stupid as that sounds. I'll play dumb on the deal he's made with you and when the time comes over the weekend, tell him you've changed your mind. Tell him you don't give a shit about whether or not he rats me out, and that you refuse to have sex with him."

The boy shook his head no. "That—He's going to run to spill about us, Kurt."

Kurt nodded in response. That would indeed happen. "I know. I'll make sure everyone knows that we're not together anymore. That I decided that we should be friends for some reason or another… I'll come up with something believable."

"So you're going to break up with him and you want me to tell him no…"

Kurt stood up and grabbed his bottle of wine. "Yes. My hope is that it will seem that because the two of us broke up, he decided to tell a lie on me and involve a student in it. A student who I'm close to, who has obviously changed for the better in every other class but his."

Blaine stepped a little closer, watching his teacher pour himself a glass. "That's a good plan I guess."

Kurt smiled. "Well it is on paper. But it could go wrong and I could still be exposed, but I deserve it." the man sat down and took a sip of the wine. "Anyone who does what I did with you deserves it."

There wasn't an answer, and after the man swallowed he looked up to his student. Blaine stood there watching him and he smiled.

"Don't you have guys to go party with, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. I might."

"Hm," Kurt put the glass down. "I'm sorry about all of this—"

"I'm sorry about Zane."

Kurt froze, looking up at the boy in his presence. "That… that's unnecessary."

"It isn't." Blaine told him. "I was—I made a promise to you and I broke it. I'm sorry."

Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

Blaine then smiled, rubbing gingerly at his arm. "If I hadn't gotten myself into all that trouble for Wes to begin with, we'd probably still be together…"

Kurt looked at him and a soft smile broke onto his face. He reached for his glass and took another long sip. "I guess that's true. But maybe its better we're not together."

Blaine felt his heart stop for a while. Then he nodded at the words. "Maybe."

"Now you can find someone who's amazing," Kurt said softly. "Someone who doesn't have to worry about getting arrested if he kisses you." The laugh that came out was strained and Blaine looked at him. "Someone that can take you out and invite you over when his parents are out… everything someone your age should have."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

Kurt sighed. He swirled the liquid around in his cup and felt a sudden sadness overcome him. Maybe it was the alcohol. "I think I'm finally taking everyone's advice and going to New York when my job here is all said and done. If I'm not fired, of course. And given a sentence."

"New York." Blaine said simply. He nodded. Of course he would. "Oh ok."

Kurt put the glass down again. "Rachel says there's a role there with my name on it. Who knows? Maybe Kurt Hummel was destined for greatness."

"You are." Blaine told him. He just wished that the same could be said for him.

Kurt looked up and smiled. "Thanks. Speaking of Rachel," he stood up and wiped at his eyes again, "I need to call her and explain why I've been ignoring her calls… without _really_ explaining why. And I have to get in the mental state to deal with Mr. Smythe, so go have fun at your party. Maybe you'll meet someone nice, right?"

Blaine let the man lead the way to the door. "Maybe so. Or maybe I'll meet no one and end up wishing I had you all night."

Kurt tried not to hear those words, but it was impossible to _un_hear words. _Unhear _wasn't even a word itself. He reached the door and sighed, waiting for the pain in his chest to lessen before opening it.

Blaine stepped outside and looked at the apartment opposite him. He then turned back to Kurt with a blank look. "Thanks for listening. I'm sorry for getting us into this in the first place."

Kurt leant against the door, his buzz starting to set in. He shook his head no. "It was my fault. Thanks for telling me instead of you know, sleeping with him or something."

Blaine smirked. "Yeah."

Kurt looked at Blaine's lips before turning away, his eyes finding the elevator down the hall. "If you need to talk, I won't be an ass anymore. I'll answer."

Blaine nodded. "I'd like that."

Kurt smiled a bit. "Ok. Please don't get drunk and let some idiot take advantage of you."

Blaine laughed. "I'm the idiot that would do that, honestly."

Kurt joined in with a chuckle of his own. "You aren't that type of guy. We both know that."

They both grew quiet and Blaine leant against the door frame of the apartment. He looked at Kurt; the man a little buzzed and a bit red in the cheeks. He smiled at the sight. Kurt shook his head at the boy though a smile broke out on his face.

"Get out of here, Blaine."

Blaine looked for a few more seconds and eventually, he smiled and nodded. "Goodnight, Mr. H."

Kurt smiled. "Goodnight."

….

Instead of walking home, Blaine walked straight to the party. He couldn't ride his bike with his hand damaged. But the good thing was the rain had stopped and Nick and Jeff were both there, so if he did make a mistake that night his friends would be there to help him get home.

It probably wasn't the best thing to plan to make a mistake, but Blaine knew himself. He was just being prepared.

He entered the house and smiled at Justin. Justin was the guy throwing the party. He high fived a few people and let the taller teen give him a beer.

"Thought you'd never show, idiot! Enjoy yourself!"

Blaine nodded with a sly smile. "Thanks, bro."

Jeff was hustling people for money on the pool table. His boyfriend was off dancing and hanging out with his baseball team that he just made 2nd baseman for. Blaine immediately felt like he didn't belong here when someone slipped him another drink and started grinding against him. Worst of all it was a girl.

The twins that were in love with Mr. Hummel walked by, snatching their friend off of Blaine and offering their apologies. He nodded at them, only slightly traumatized, and took a sip of his drink.

Some college kids were making out on top of the piano, and one was DJing a few hip hop songs. Blaine stood against the wall, taking it in. He took in the couples making out, and the people dancing with one another, the other drunken idiots laughing at absolutely nothing, and the one chick who was on top of the dining room table taking her clothes off. He took in the one kid across the room that kept smiling at him and smiled back, taking another sip before looking down at his cell phone.

**Are you being careful? –Cooper **

Blaine remembered that he didn't reply to Cooper's warning of 'be careful' earlier. His brother was probably genuinely concerned, and Blaine smiled at that. He'd be fine.

**Stop worrying about me, Coop. -B**

Blaine looked back up and saw the kid approaching. He had brown eyes and dark hair, and smooth skin that was a bit too reminiscent of someone else he knew. Blaine felt his phone vibrate again and looked down at it.

**He's hot. –Jeff **

Of course Jeff noticed. Blaine shook his head, turning his phone off and took another sip. As he looked up, he was met with the guy who had his eyes on him, face to face. Blaine continued to drink, swallowing hard and giving the teen's body a suggestive sweep.

"You're gorgeous." said the brown eyed boy.

Blaine finished observing his hips and smiled, glancing up and finding his eyes right away. The teen looked at him expectantly, and Blaine finally spoke.

"We should go upstairs and talk."

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? What happens with Blaine? What happens with Klaine? _

_Only a few chapters left so leave those thoughts pretty please. _

_Enjoy your New Year! _

_-Janelle_


	11. Chapter 11

**TMWYK**

_A/N: Hi. I had a vote on twitter and this story won, so here's the update. Enjoy it if you want Brian Colfer to catch the laser._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Are we going upstairs to talk?"

Blaine smiled at the question before emptying the contents of his cup. With a hard swallow at the strong tasting liquid, he gestured over to the bar with a small smile. "I'm going to get something else to drink and then when we can… maybe get to know each other better."

The brunette licked his lips as he watched Blaine walk off and the high school senior didn't miss the hungry look in his eyes at all. He smiled as he faced forward and walked towards the bar. Nick and his baseball friends were over there with their drinks, a few girls dancing around them, and Nick glanced back when he saw his friend approaching.

"Jeff texted me saying you found a hottie. Where is he?"

Blaine smirked and poured himself… something. It was liquor and that was all he knew. Nick monitored him though, stopping the boy's generous hand from pouring anymore and adding some of it back into the bottle. Blaine glared at him, but Nick only continued his ministrations, adding some Coke into Blaine's cup. "So. Where is he?"

Blaine turned back and smiled at the teen leaning against the wall. The boy did this thing where he'd smile with his eyes and his lips, and it was kind of hot. "Him… in the painted on jeans."

Nick looked back and saw one of the college kids biting his lip as he looked between the two of them. With a quick sweep of his body he nodded in approval. "Damn. He is hot, B."

Blaine accepted the cup from his friend and leant against the bar. "I know." He took a sip and stared back at the boy's hips.

"What's his name?"

Blaine winced at the taste of his drink. It went down hard as he gulped, swallowing quite a bit of it. "We haven't gotten that far, honestly. We're going to go upstairs to … talk you know?" he wore that smug face he always wore when he was lying to his friends about all the play he'd gotten—the sex and the numbers and the guys in the car and the guys in the pool, all nonexistent but not to his friends' knowledge. But tonight, it could be the truth. He might actually be telling the truth for once. "I should probably get back over to him. He looks lonely, Nick."

The teen ran a hand through his hair but it was styled so perfectly it fell right back into place. He smiled when he saw Blaine about to approach again. A few tats were visible from where one of Blaine's sleeves was heightened a bit and that was a definite turn on.

Before Blaine could get too far, he was grabbed by his best friend. Nick gave him a wary look and sighed a bit, placing his own beer bottle down. "Be careful. You've been all weird lately and I don't want you to do anything crazy."

Blaine raised a curious eyebrow in response. "I think I got this. Thanks, though."

First Cooper, now Nick. Let's not forget about Kurt. _How could I forget about Kurt?_ Blaine shook his head as he took another long drink. He could definitely handle himself without the three of them telling him how to conduct himself. And he could handle this guy too.

"I'm all ready, gorgeous," Blaine whispered hotly in his ear. He felt like a complete noob and a definite lame, but he hoped his acting wasn't as bad as it felt. The boy pushed him back teasingly, wearing a bit of a flirty grin, and then grabbed a few beers from a cooler near Justin's staircase before heading up to the second level. Blaine stumbled back a moment before regaining his footing. He smiled, swallowing the rest of the drink and tossing the cup on the floor somewhere.

Once upstairs, Blaine had to knock on a few doors to find where his… friend… went. One room was occupied by a girl and Justin, as expected. It was his party and he more than likely intended to get lucky. Blaine went down to the end of the hall to where the door was cracked open, and the kid he'd been flirting with all night was lounged back in a comfy chair in the corner of the room.

"You found me."

Blaine smiled as he entered the room, nodding his head softly. "I did." He closed the door behind him, and then raised the sleeve of his sweater away from the bandaging on his hand. "What's your name?"

The kid's eyes roamed up and down Blaine's body rather suggestively. He stopped at Blaine's chest for a moment before looking back to his eyes. "Brandon."

Blaine almost snorted but held his lip between his teeth. "Brandon? Really?"

The teen nodded, smiling at the tattooed boy's strange reaction to hearing his name. "Yes, Brandon. What about you?"

Blaine stepped closer before taking a seat on the bed. He figured this was Justin's parent's room. "My name is Blaine. You didn't know that?"

Brandon's brown eyes did that smirk again and Blaine found himself liking it. "I've seen you around. Heard a lot about you. One of my friend's is crazy about you, actually. He'd probably die if you had me before you had him. Not that I care." Brandon tossed Blaine a beer and the slightly drunken teen caught it successfully. "Not that I'm assuming you want me…"

Blaine smiled as he opened the bottle. He smiled, but inside he felt a little nervous. This guy clearly knew about his reputation and probably expected them to engage in a lot more that Blaine had ever engaged in. Not that he was opposed to the idea. Well he was a little, because this guy wasn't the man he was in love with.

All in all, the man he was in love with wasn't interested. The man he was in love with told him to move on pretty much. Tonight could be the night he took that advice. "Would we be up here if I didn't want you?"

Brandon smiled in return, lifting his gaze to Blaine's flirty one. "You have a point."

They both took drinks from their beers. Brandon sat his bottle down on the floor beside him and leant back in the seat, watching a suddenly nervous Blaine down his way too quickly.

"Slow down, sexy." Brandon told him with a laugh. "You're going to get wasted. Did you eat something?"

Blaine tossed his empty bottle aside; no care for Justin's parent's lightly colored carpet at all. "I had something a few hours ago. Before I went to my boyfriend's place." Blaine pulled his phone out and turned it back on. In case Kurt wanted to call him. He did say they'd stay friends, didn't he? Maybe he'd call and check up on him.

"Your boyfriend?" Brandon asked with a smile. "Um…"

Blaine shook his head after hearing the words. "Did I say boyfriend? N-No, I meant my ex. Sorry." he rambled on for a while, blushing a bit and laughing nervously. Brandon watched him with a smile before it became a hearty chuckle.

"I don't know if I should believe you, Blaine." he said.

Blaine smiled and shrugged, deciding to be honest for once. "Still wish we were together which is probably why I said that."

"Ah," the taller teen stood up, slowly walking over to Blaine, "so am I the rebound guy?"

Blaine laughed a bit as his face heated up. It was getting really hot. And the room had a bit of a tilt to it. "You might be if I can be honest. But he thinks that I should probably get a rebound guy because it might help. You know, might help me move on." Blaine sighed and looked up at Brandon. "Because we have to."

Brandon took a seat next to him and rubbed gingerly over Blaine's thigh. "What's his name?"

"Kurt." Blaine said with a sigh. "He's my soul mate but things just won't work."

Brandon frowned a bit. "Sorry to hear that, beautiful."

Blaine shrugged. "Not everyone is so lucky, right?" he looked down at Brandon's hand on his thigh. "I'm just one of those not lucky guys."

Brandon moved closer and cupped Blaine's chin with his left hand. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You're what, 18? Love will find you again. Maybe you and this Kurt guy will get back together. There's time, right?"

Blaine licked his lips as he stared into Brandon's eyes. "Maybe there is. Maybe there's not."

Brandon smiled a bit and kissed him on the lips. Blaine sat there and accepted it. It was much different than his first kiss with Kurt. Or any kiss he ever shared with Kurt, really, being that the only person he ever kissed was Kurt. Before Brandon, of course. When the elder pulled back, he returned his hands to himself. "I don't have a problem being a rebound if you don't have a problem having one."

Blaine looked at him as he considered it. This guy was hot. He had on an OSU bracelet which meant he was a student there; maybe a freshman or sophomore. He smiled when Blaine's eyes began to observe him and moved in a bit closer. "You look like you want to see more."

Blaine gulped. The liquor was probably starting to settle in. He heard Brandon's words echo before he nodded his head yes.

Brandon smiled, kissing Blaine again and standing up. Blaine's eyes followed him the entire time. He glanced up while the OSU student pulled off his shirt, leaving nothing but a smooth, pale body before him. His body was nice at that; muscles and a nipple piercing, a tattoo around his navel. Blaine stared for longer than someone who was supposed to be a sex expert should've. He stared like a virgin with limited experience, drunk and in a bedroom alone at a party with a hot guy stared like.

"Should I undress more?"

Blaine quickly nodded.

Brandon moved closer so that he was standing against the bed, directly in front of Blaine and between the boy's parted legs. Blaine stared at his belt buckle which was directly at his eye level.

"Can you help?"

Blaine bit his lip and nodded. Slowly, he moved his hand to Brandon's belt, but he couldn't undo the buckle with his shaky hands because his buzz finally started to set in. The task proved to be challenging and Brandon laughed, slapping his hands away and helping himself.

"You're drunk, Blaine."

Blaine smiled a bit before laughing. "I can do it if you let me…"

Brandon pulled the belt through his loops and tossed it across the room. He then sat on Blaine's lap and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, careful not to hurt his bandaged hand. "It's fine, gorgeous. I got it. Kiss me?"

Blaine licked his lips after realizing this guy was sitting right on his cock. He took a deep breath and nervously moved his hands to Brandon's hips, resting them there before kissing him tentatively. Brandon breathed into it, cupping Blaine's face and controlling everything. He controlled the tempo and the depth of which they kissed. He controlled how Blaine positioned his head and even tried to run his fingers through his hair so that he'd go crazy. But he didn't get much.

Blaine felt wrong. The kiss was terrible. Having a guy this hot on his lap no matter how much it should get Blaine off didn't do the trick. His hands in his hair… all wrong. Blaine felt himself getting upset. It was wrong. It wasn't what he wanted.

He tried to push away thoughts of Kurt but he couldn't. Honestly, Blaine wanted Kurt on him like this. He wanted Kurt to play in his hair like before and kiss him in places only his lips had been. Nobody knew Blaine like Kurt did, he was sure of it, and he wanted that.

This was wrong.

Brandon didn't feel like forcing the kiss any longer and pulled away with a knowing look. He stared at Blaine who seemed to be apologetic and trailed his fingers along the tatted teen's chest. "What's wrong?"

Blaine dropped his hands off of Brandon's sides. "Everything. I don't feel right."

Brandon nodded. "I figured as much. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Blaine nodded. "Can you um… can you take mee to Kurt-t?"

His words were beginning to slur and Brandon rolled his eyes at the lightweight. "I don't know where Kurt is sweetie? I'm guessing he's not here since you're with me and all…"

Blaine shook his head no then sighed. His agitation was written on his face as his hazel eyes grew a bit thinner. "He's not here. He's somewhere doing adult things… I just love Kurt so much. He kisses so much better than you and fuck, he sucks dick like a champion."

Brandon appeared to be offended at first, but Blaine wasn't paying attention so he missed it. Blaine also had no filter at this point in time, clearly under the influence. He didn't want to hold the boy accountable.

Brandon sighed and pushed Blaine on his back, standing up and looking for his shirt. Blaine just lay there after plopping against the mattress, staring at the ceiling as the other boy rustled around the room, mumbling something about stupid high school students.

"I think I'm drunk right now, Brandon."

Brandon nodded as he picked up his belt. "I think so too, Blaine. Give me a minute; I'll go find your friend to take you home."

"No. My brother will—he will laugh at me for getting drunked and... I'll hit him." Blaine stopped to try and gather his thoughts. It was a little hard to think right now. "Take me to Kurt please?"

Brandon stopped at the door and turned around. "I don't know where Kurt is. Does your friend know?"

Blaine laughed. "Nicky doesn't know about me and Kurt. He wouldn't believe it anyway."

Brandon shook his head in approach, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. "Why would he not believe it?"

Blaine tried to sit up but it didn't work. He rolled over to watch Brandon who sat on the bed beside him. "Kurt is too good for me. He's beautiful and sexy and an older g-guy. He's going to New York soon. Leaving me here in this dump of a town."

Brandon brushed a few curls away from Blaine's face. "Ah. I see. Older guy infatuation."

"It was more, it was more, much more than that." he finally stumbled out. Blaine felt proud, but Brandon tried to hide back a laugh. It made Blaine a little angry but Brandon simply patted his back. "He's my world. He's who I want to be with."

Brandon nodded his head. "I know that feeling. I went through the same thing."

Blaine looked at him. "You did?"

Brandon smiled as he explained his own story. "His name was Kenneth. Older guy too. Tattoo artist near the university."

Blaine smiled as he looked at Brandon. "Kenneth? You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Brandon ignored the drunken boy and sighed, recounting the memories. "I have a thing for the bad boys, if you can't tell." Blaine giggled, "He was the total package. I loved everything about him. Laugh, eyes, voice, the way he'd touch me."

"Did he give you that tattoo?" Blaine asked.

Brandon looked down at his navel and nodded, lowering his shirt down afterwards. "He did. That's how I met him. We hit it off right away. But I was just a kid who got his virginity taken and he was an adult with goals and bigger dreams than Ohio and… a fiancé."

Blaine frowned. "No happy ending?"

Brandon shook his head no. "Not for me. Maybe for him."

Blaine reached out and took his hand. "I'm sorry. You seem nice."

Brandon laughed a little and patted Blaine's hand. "I guess. I've put love on the back burner for now." A phone started ringing and Brandon glanced down at Blaine's cell. "That's you."

Blaine tried to sit up and eventually thanked Brandon for helping him. "Oh, it's my brother."

"Get it. Maybe he'll come get you."

Blaine sighed. Cooper would totally laugh at him for getting drunk after the whole 'be careful' warning. "Helloo Coops."

There was already a chuckle on the other end. "How much did you drink Squirt?"

Blaine giggled and Brandon rolled his eyes, standing up and stretching. "I had some drinks. Brandon said you have to come get me."

Cooper hummed into the phone, knowing that was coming at some point this night. "Is Brandon the one that broke your heart?"

Blaine shook his head no. He noticed another beer across the room and stood up, trailing over to it.

"Blaine?"

It was then the teen realized he hadn't actually answered. "Oh. No. Brandon is a guy I wanted to have like… sex with." He picked up a bottle of beer and held it to his lips, taking a long gulp. Brandon glanced over to him after paying attention to his own text messages and rushed over, grabbing it away. Blaine only stuck his tongue out in an immature fashion. "Maybe not all the way sex. But something."

Cooper said okay. "I don't know why I asked this honestly."

"But Kurt. He's the one," Blaine continued. "I want to have all the way sex with him. All the time. Every day—"

"Do you know where you are, Blaine? Where's Justin's place?"

Blaine thought about the answer, crashing down onto the chair Brandon occupied before. "Um, 87 Springfield. Yeah."

Cooper sounded busy in the background. "Thanks. I'll be there in 15 minutes with Lily. Don't do anything else stupid."

"Love you Coopie," Blaine kissed the phone and ended the call. Brandon only stared at him.

"I really thought you were sexy before tonight."

Blaine frowned and Brandon smiled a bit.

"Now I think you're adorable. I hope Kurt gets his head out of his ass."

"And gets into my ass," Blaine laughed as he said it. "His cock is… woo. You know?"

Brandon smiled, nodding his head. "I know. Let's get you downstairs."

….

It was really hard to walk.

Like really, really hard to walk.

If a cop showed up, Blaine knew they'd suspect something.

He was holding onto people's fences as he walked. Well, stumbled. Jeff and Nick were both calling his phone, and Cooper would be too when he showed up at Justin's and noticed he wasn't there, but he didn't want to go home. He wanted to be with Kurt.

Blaine swayed from side to side as he waited for traffic to cease. It was a struggle to stand still. The whole neighborhood had a lean to it and this must've meant he was drunker than he could fathom.

The light turned red and he sighed, taking a wary step forward. He stumbled a bit and cursed, trying to gain his footing and get across the street. A girl walking by stared at him and he waved her off.

Two honks sounded from behind him when Blaine finally made his way up the block. He was so close to Kurt's apartment buildings and he hoped it wasn't the cops. Tonight was not the night to get in trouble. Today was crazy enough without the added drama.

"Damn," a familiar voice laughed and the sound of the car door slamming followed. "B, what the fuck are you doing?"

Blaine leant onto a storefront window as he turned to face Zane, taking a breath and trying to relax. There were two Zane's and Blaine knew that he didn't have a twin. Did he?

Another car horn sounded and Zane turned back to them, motioning for them to go around him. He smiled at Blaine before approaching the teen on the sidewalk. "You're plastered, kid. Where are you trying to get exactly? You live opposite here…"

Blaine struggled to stand up straight. "I'm going to my see… see my friend."

Zane shook his head at the terrible drunken English, but nodded once he realized who must've lived around these parts. It definitely wasn't Nick or Jeff. It had to be the ballsy teacher. "I see. What happened to your hand?"

Blaine was happy that for the first time all night he didn't feel any pain. "I hit something today but I'm fine. I am."

Zane smiled. "You're drunk and you'll probably get hit by a car before you get where you're going kid. Come with me."

Blaine shook his head no. "I'm fine… I can walk just from here."

They stopped when his phone started to ring and Zane looked at him expectantly. "That's for you, B."

"I'm not answering it."

Zane looked into the store behind Blaine and saw a couple police officers glaring at the both of them. One was paying for his coffee and the other was just watching. "Let me give you a ride to wherever you're going. K?"

Blaine shook his head no but Zane grabbed him around the shoulders and dragged him away. They both stumbled to the car and Zane quickly shoved Blaine into the passenger side. "You must remember how much I hate being told no, don't you kid?"

Blaine winced after falling on his arm, but once he noticed the cops approaching behind Zane he quickly situated himself and allowed the older man to close the door.

"Everything alright out here, buddy?"

Blaine sighed once his phone stopped ringing, watching the scene outside.

"Everything is fine, gentlemen." Zane smiled and put his hood back up. "I'm actually just taking my knuckleheaded little cousin home." he lied well and gestured into the car, "he had a little bit too much fun at his friend's party and my sister and aunt were going crazy looking for him."

The officers nodded, scanning Zane's face for honesty. The 21 year old simply nodded his head and backed off, sliding around the side of the car. "Thanks for the concern."

He got inside and locked the doors, urging Blaine to sit up straight so that he could buckle his seatbelt. "You're so lucky I give a flying fuck about you kid."

Blaine closed his eyes and ignored him. Soon, the car was pulling off.

"Where does this guy live anyway?"

Blaine took a deep breath and tried to formulate a response. "Spinner Street and Archer."

"What building?" Zane questioned. He watched as Blaine's face scrunched up in thought.

"Three, I think."

They drove in that direction, at least Blaine hoped they did. He could barely keep his eyes open. Zane was driving much too fast at this point in time and it was a wonder Blaine didn't puke all over his dashboard. But if that would've happened, he knew he'd get his ass kicked and that wasn't an option right now.

"What's up with you and this guy? He cares way too much about you. And I know you can be a dunce but fucking your teacher? That's a little out there."

Blaine quickly shook his head no. The last thing he needed was yet another person aware of what was going on. "Nothing-g like that, no."

"Sure," Zane pulled up in front of the building and rolled his eyes. "Like I didn't know he was in love with you when he asked me to leave you alone."

The door closed and Blaine opened his eyes, realizing Zane had gotten out of the car. A second later the passenger side door opened and his seatbelt was undone, followed by him being dragged out into the chilly air.

Blaine stumbled onto the sidewalk and held onto a bus stop sign for dear life. Zane looked up at the fancy apartment buildings and grabbed Blaine by the arm. "I hope you know this shit is like… he could get locked up for this. And why don't you answer your phone, B? It's getting annoying."

Blaine wobbled beside Zane as he tried to gather himself. "It's just my friends and I don't want to bothered."

"You don't want to be bothered," Zane corrected. He scratched at his baby face as they entered the lobby, walking in after someone so they wouldn't have to be buzzed in. "What's his floor? I should've taken you home…"

Blaine jerked out of Zane's grasp and stumbled back, and the elder shook his head, not even bothering to steady him. "The elevator opened and he walked in, waiting for Blaine. The person they were with watched them with disdain.

"Hurry up."

After a few huffs, Blaine entered the elevator and threw himself against the wall, closing his eyes immediately. Zane shook his head for a second and couldn't help but feel like some of whatever Blaine was dealing with was his own fault for making him grow up a little too quickly.

"Floor number, Blaine?"

Blaine looked at the buttons and as good as he could manage, pressed floor number 4. Zane let out an annoyed breath as the doors closed.

The elevator ride was awkwardly quiet. The guy beside them sort of hummed along to the music playing until Zane glared at him and he stopped.

Once on the fourth floor, Blaine pushed himself up and out, leading the way to Kurt's apartment. Zane followed behind him and when Blaine knocked on a door and a kid answered, he looked confused.

"Is this Kurt's place?" Zane asked politely.

The little girl shook her head no.

Blaine looked down the hall as Zane nodded. "Do me a favor and don't open the door for strangers, ok sweetheart?"

She nodded as Zane smiled sweetly, grabbing Blaine and helping him down the hall.

"You need to not drink ever again, B. Which apartment and are you sure this time?"

Blaine stopped at 405 now instead of 402. He nodded that he was sure and knocked a couple times.

It was quiet at first before Kurt's voice rang from the other side. "Coming!"

Zane watched knowingly as Blaine seemed to relax at the voice. "Ok." he whispered.

And if that wasn't any indication, he didn't know what was.

"Who is it?"

"It's your student. Open up teach."

The door opened slowly and Kurt peeked out; the chain still on the lock. He looked at Blaine who smiled, _obviously drunk _at this point, and then to Zane who stood there annoyed.

"I parked in a no parking zone so can we speed this up teach?"

The door closed and was opened up a second after. He was dressed for bed already; white t-shirt and navy lounge pants. He closed the book he was holding and frowned at the scene.

"What happened?"

Blaine knew that look.

Disappointment.

"I found him stumbling in the street, trying to find his way here." Zane patted Blaine on the back, "If you're wondering if he and I are still… business partners," he smirked as Kurt watched him, "the answer is no."

Blaine could tell Kurt was trying to figure out if that was true. "I drunk at the party a lot," Blaine admitted.

Kurt watched him lean against the door frame like he'd fall if he didn't and sighed. "Why didn't you go home, Blaine?"

"I wonder the same thing," Zane winked and slapped the kid on the head teasingly before turning away. Blaine hissed and watched him go. "Goodnight. I have money to make."

Kurt simply stared at Blaine in his doorway. He heard the teen's phone begin to ring and sighed, dragging him into the apartment. "Honestly, Blaine?" he closed the door behind them and watched his student fight his way out of sneakers. With a smile, he folded his arms. "Blaine. Don't get comfortable. I'm calling someone to come and get you."

"No." Blaine wandered into the home and collapsed on the couch. The TV was on some musical and he closed his eyes. "Staying here."

Kurt moved the sneakers out of his path before following him. "You do remember the shit load of trouble we could be in, right? I don't think you spending the night with me, drunk at that, is the best idea."

Blaine felt Kurt lift his legs and settle down on the couch, resting them on his lap. He opened his eyes and stared at him. "I want to stay with you."

Kurt stared at him for a while before smiling. "I'd hate for you to get in trouble for drinking like this but we're going to have to call Cooper."

Blaine smirked. "Mm… Cooper is going to know about us. You can't tell him or he's going to know."

Kurt realized that this drunk boy with the smug face had an excellent point. _Shit. _

"Coming here and telling your old buddy wasn't the best idea."

Blaine shook his head. "I met a guy."

There was no response at first and Kurt felt his heart drop a little. "You did?"

Blaine licked his lips—the taste of coke and the alcohol was still there. "His name was Brandon, believe it or not, and I wanted him."

Kurt nodded. That was a good thing right? So why did he feel like shit?

"Did you—Did you and he do anything?"

Blaine shook his head no, fixing his head on the pillow. "I wanted to, because you keep telling me I needed to. He wasn't good enough, though, Kurt." Blaine licked his dry lips again and opened his eyes, peeking at his teacher as he spoke. "Nobody is good enough to replace you."

Kurt looked away from Blaine and to the TV. He was trying to get back in the spirit for NY by watching musicals. He and Rachel had a long talk and though something in the back of his head was saying no, he was more than excited to be in the big city again. But then he'd see Blaine and be reminded about what was in Ohio.

"Brandon made me wait for Cooper but he walked away after Nick came over. And Nick got distracted by Jeff, and I knew I could come to you. I just wanted to see and come you I guess."

Kurt smiled. "Come and see me, you mean?"

Blaine nodded. "I want to stay here."

They looked at one another and Kurt patted his legs a couple times. "I'll get you something to sleep in. You can have a shower in the morning when you can think straight. You will sleep on the couch. Is that clear?"

Blaine smiled at everything he heard and nodded. "Ok."

Kurt nodded and slipped from underneath him, standing and going to his bedroom. He shook his head after once again failing to say no to Blaine. This was different though. Having someone come and pick Blaine up would be just as bad as dropping him off at Cooper's. Just as bad and just as suspicious.

It wasn't as if he could just turn him away, anyway. He knew as long as Blaine needed someone, he'd be there. No matter how much they fought and argued, he really did care for him. Somewhere in the back of his mind the word _love _lingered around and though Blaine had said it a few times that day, he didn't know whether or not they were there yet. Something told him he was just a fling that Blaine would get past once he was in college, surrounded by tons of hot guys.

Then again, part of him knew that wasn't the case either.

He found a pair of sweats that'd do and a shirt that should fit. He stopped in the kitchen on the way back for some water, glancing into the living room and smirking at Blaine's conversation.

"I'm ok, Cooper. I'm – yes. We're not back together yet. Well… at all… can you stop talking so much?"

Kurt entered the room and set the glass down. He tossed the clothes onto Blaine as his student tried to sit up.

"First thing in the morning. I promise. Yeah," Blaine smiled at Kurt who was smirking at him and said goodbye. "Ok Coop. Later."

When he hung up the phone after a few tries, Kurt shook his head and took it from him. "I'll let it charge for a bit. Drink something and get changed. And sleep, okay?"

Blaine nodded, going to lift his shirt up and over his head but wincing at his arm pain. "Damn it."

Kurt watched and Blaine shook his head, giving up. He smiled and stood up, gesturing for him to do the same.

"Let me help you. Drunk and in pain doesn't go well together."

Blaine laughed a little and stepped closer to Kurt, looking down at his teacher's hand touching the hem of his shirt. They stayed there for a while before Kurt gulped, slowly moving it up and over his body.

Kurt felt Blaine's breath against his ear and had to close his eyes for a moment. They both looked at one another before Kurt looked down at his movements; a trail of hair disappearing into Blaine's jeans shown because of how far he'd lifted the shirt. His abdomen muscles were rising and falling with each breath and Kurt licked his lips.

"Lift your arms."

Blaine stared at Kurt a few more seconds before doing as told. He held his hands above his head and looked at Kurt expectantly, not missing the darkening in his teacher's eyes at all.

Kurt sighed as he tried to regain his normalcy. Blood was rushing straight to his groin and that was the last thing he needed right now. He shuffled the sweater all the way up and carefully over Blaine's arms, sneaking a quick peek at Blaine's exposed chest while he had the chance.

"There you go," Kurt folded the sweater neatly out of habit and placed it down on the coffee table. "You're good."

Blaine nodded, not moving his eyes away from Kurt's. His hand fell to his belt buckle as he tried to work it open with that one hand. "Thank you, Mr. H."

Kurt nodded hard in response. His eyes glanced down at Blaine's work and saw that he had got it open, realizing that now it was time for him to go to bed.

"Erm, you're welcome. I'm going to get in the bed. C-Call me if you need me."

Blaine unzipped his jeans and nodded. "I will."

Kurt looked down one more time before practically fleeing out of the room. He realized he left his book out there somewhere but didn't dare go back out there, acknowledging that he'd end up bending his 18 year old student over the table and that was the last thing they needed right now.

Instead, he put Blaine's phone on his charger and got into the bed, staring up at the ceiling with wide, awake eyes.

The television in the living room turned off a minute later and he heard Blaine plop down on the couch. He wondered if he had gotten dressed at all or just lied down in his boxers.

_That's a visual I do not need, Kurt _the man told himself. _Go to sleep, Kurt. _

Telling himself didn't help, but he was at ease once he heard Blaine's soft snores filling the apartment about ten minutes later. Kurt shook his head with a smile and rolled over. This week would be hell trying to convince Sebastian of what they were intending to, but he did know that he had one hell of a partner to deal with it all through.

….

The next morning, Blaine had awoken to the smell of bacon and syrup, and to the feeling of an incredibly intense headache. And he had to pee badly. And his arm was throbbing.

_What the hell did I do last night? _he winced, bringing his left arm to himself. "Fuck."

"Good morning over there."

Blaine's eyes snapped open and he realized where he was. A slow smile crossed over his face, despite the pain he was in, and he struggled to sit up on the couch.

His back hurt too. Great.

"I'm making breakfast. You can get in the shower, eat, and then get back to your brother's place."

Blaine grabbed his head and turned to Kurt. The apartment was much too bright for his liking.

The clock read 9:17 and he knew that he'd never be up at this time on a Saturday, and it was probably against the law for hung over people to wake up at this time. "Why are you even up?"

"Because you have to get going… you promised your brother you'd be home first thing in the morning during your drunken stupor last night."

Blaine sighed and stood up. "Fuck. Everything hurts."

Kurt smiled. "Yes. That's how it goes, honey."

Blaine scratched the stubble forming on his jaw before entering the kitchen—nothing on his body but a pair of low sweat pants. Kurt noticed that morning when he had gotten up and couldn't believe he was blushing at the sight. Now that he had warning though, he was much better composed.

"Can I take something? Shit… I feel like I'm about to fall."

Kurt smiled as he scrambled the eggs. "How about you go in the bathroom and before you take your shower, you look in the medicine cabinet and get something? I think your toothbrush is still in there too. I haven't touched it."

Blaine smiled a little at that. "I kept yours at my place too."

Kurt glanced back and nodded. "You do know we're not doing this though, right?"

Blaine laughed, wincing at the pain in his head and back. "I know. I'll go shower."

"You do that." Kurt said with a smirk, watching him turn and go, getting a towel from the linen closet on his way.

Blaine didn't take long to get cleaned. The hot water, along with the meds he took with some bottled water helped him to feel better. Instead of feeling like death he felt like coma. His mind was a little clear now as he brushed his teeth, humming something from Imagine Dragons and preparing to deal with his older brother when he got over to his place. At least Lily would be there to make him feel better.

To be honest, Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Kurt's date with Mr. Smythe that night. The idea that something could go wrong and the fear that things could right was what threatened to make his mind race. It was a bit much.

And Cooper would be upset when he found out that Blaine was more than likely suspended for hitting that wall in Smythe's office and he'd probably have to have a guardian/teacher conference where Coop would make him apologize for what he did. It was something he didn't want to imagine.

Blaine just really hated that dickwad Smythe.

He entered the outer rooms with his towel around his waist; a drop of water still running down his chest and his hair a wet, curly mess. Kurt looked up from his breakfast and swallowed hard at the sight of the tattooed teen approaching him.

"Can you wrap up my arm again? And I know you're getting tired of me but I don't think I can get dressed all that great."

Kurt stared at him blankly and Blaine licked his lips.

"I… I'll try to get into my jeans and stuff, but the shirt…. Unless you give me a tank top or something…"

Kurt put his fork down and nodded. His eyes kept trailing down to the 'V' at Blaine's waist before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Alright. You can get dressed in my room. Pick out something you think'll fit."

Blaine nodded with a small smile. "Ok. Um, you can wrap up my arm after then. I'll be right back."

Kurt nodded. "Ok, Blaine."

His student disappeared behind the door and closed it softly. It wasn't until it was fully closed that Kurt cursed the universe, swinging at the air and hating that Blaine wasn't his to ravish as soon as he stepped out the bathroom. How was any of this fair? And what did he do to deserve a completely gorgeous young man that thought the world of him but he couldn't have?

And fuck, was he hard.

His heart stopped though a few minutes later when there was a knock on the door. He raised an eyebrow wondering who it could be at this time of the morning and thought that maybe it was his neighbor Julia returning his tape measurer. She was moving some furniture in and had borrowed it.

After announcing he was coming, he removed the lock from the door and swung it open, his smile falling when he noticed just who it was.

"Hey kiddo!" Burt smiled widely when he saw his son. "I brought some of Carole's brownies. Let your old man in!"


End file.
